7 Los colores del arco iris como aquellos 7 Días
by SomBrereRa LoCa
Summary: Siete días compartirán, un mal comienzo... "el amor apesta...", ¿Ruptura y otro comienzo?... "Mn... Fue sin querer..."
1. Día Naranja

Espero que les guste… los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen…

**7 Los colores del arco iris; como aquellos 7 Días**

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

**Día Naranja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy se supone que sería el "Día del Karaoke" para ellos, según Luce y los ánimos de Skull… es más ahora estaban en uno… por este día, habían desviado las trayectorias del colegio a sus casas solo para ir a un Karaoke a _divertirse_…_ y aún faltaban 6 días…_

Todo comenzó con la _gran_ idea de Luce…

_Luce se había encargado de reunir a Reborn, Colonnello, Lal, Skull, Viper, Fon y a Verde al patio, para "conversar" civilizadamente._

— _Chicos, como ya saben… hoy comenzamos nuestro último año en la preparatoria…—la voz de Luce tenía una mezcla extraña de emociones._

_La mayoría asintió, no sabiendo que esperar realmente de su compañera._

— _Así que… ¿Porqué no nos tomamos algunos días para divertirnos nosotros ocho? _

Así es, ya faltaba solo un año para graduarse y todos debían tomar caminos diferentes cuando les tocara prepararse para las universidades a las cuales querían ir… y como se habían conocido desde la primaria hasta casi toda la preparatoria y que según ella tenían una "hermosa" amistad; quería conseguir más tiempo para pasar "juntos" y tener más recuerdos de su "hermosa" amistad…

Entonces, ella había propuesto que cada uno tenía un día… a esa persona que le tocara ese día, tenía que elegir el lugar al cual irían…

Por supuesto que tuvo algunos inconvenientes… Reborn la había mirado escéptica. Al principio se negaba rotundamente, pero como a su novia no podía negarle nada cuando ponía esa cara de borreguito a punto de ser degollado, terminó aceptando. A Skull le encantó la idea ya que, según él, podría por fin enseñarles lo que ha "madurado". Lal se había negado porque tenían que prepararse para los estudios, exámenes de grado, tesis, exposiciones y demás proyectos, pero como Luce le había suplicado tanto, también terminó aceptando. Fon iba porque concordaba con Luce; pero él contribuía de una forma más indirecta. Colonnello sólo iba para divertirse y para ver a cierta personita que también estaba incluida en las salidas, Viper siempre se negó; alegando que sería pérdida de tiempo y dinero, pero como "alguien" se había encargado de convencerla también terminó yendo; con la condición que tenían que pagarle un 50% de lo que ella consumía, Verde… fue un caso duro… pero a fin de cuentas, como Luce se había ganado la confianza del peliverde y le había ayudado en ciertas "situaciones", de vez en cuando iba para "regresarle" los favores a la ojiazul…

Luce había empezado por preguntar sus colores favoritos… puesto que para ella sonaba bonito que cada uno de esos días tuviera un color en específico, pero como Colonnello y Lal habían coincidido en el color celeste, se había anulado un día por lo cual debían ser siete días y ellos tenían que compartir el suyo… con aquellos colores se hizo el sorteo para "inaugurar" los siete días y, para desgracia o alivio para algunos; el primer día era naranja…

Así es, era "_El día de Luce"_ o _"El día naranja"_ y ella se había decidido por un Karaoke…

— Mm… ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos por décadas?… aquí sólo hay canciones en inglés… además, podemos comenzar por la década de los 60 rebasando algo a los 70…—propuso Luce, mientras revisaba las canciones de los discos que estaban disponibles.

— Como quieras…—respondieron los seis dentro de esa habitación, Verde había faltado alegando que tenía que tener un experimento y una exposición para mañana.

— Voy por una bebida—dijo Reborn, mientras se levantaba del mueble rojo.

— Cómprame a mí también—dijeron los otros al unísono, al pelinegro pareció salirle un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

Definitivamente, el no estaba ahí para hacer de sirvienta y complacerlos a todos en sus antojos… su mirada dio a parar a cierto pelimorado de la habitación, se acercó y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, para que esté atento— ¡Argh!—chilló el joven mientras se sobaba en la zona herida.

— Anda y cómprame un café expresso—demandó Reborn.

— Grr ¡ORE-SAMA NO TIENE PORQUÉ…!—vio que el pelinegro le enviaba una mirada de ultratumba, amenazadora… de repente volvió a sentir otro golpe en la cabeza— ¡Auch!—volvió a chillar del dolor.

— A mí me traes una cerveza ¡Kora!—dijo un rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

— A mí me traes un jugo de durazno—demandó Lal con voz fuerte enviándole la misma mirada amenazadora que el joven italiano.

— A mí un té helado, por favor—pidió el otro pelinegro de rasgos chinos, pero de una forma más gentil que su sempai.

— ¡P-Pero…!—intentó reclamar el ojimorado.

— Skull-kun, a mí me traes agua, por favor—le interrumpió la ojiazul de largos cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

— A mí leche con fresa—dijo simplemente la peliazul seguida de Luce.

De repente, vio como todos lo miraban, tres con miradas demandantes y amenazadoras, dos con miradas gentiles y una de indiferencia. Entonces, se levantó del asiento— ¡ORE-SAMA NO TIENE POR QUÉ HACER ESTO…! ¡Algún día ustedes…!—iba reclamando mientras salía de la habitación con una cara llena de indignación y de incertidumbre a la vez.

— Cállate, lacayo—volvió a hablar su sempai, mirándolo fijamente desde su asiento.

— Las cosas se hacen de buena cara y de buen modo ¡Kora!—exclamó el rubió empujando suavemente al joven rebelde antes de que saliera.

Pasaron dos horas desde que estaban ahí, cantando canciones viejas… pero como antes las canciones tenían letras de amor… el romance se sentía en el aire…

Luce había comenzado con una canción de amor dedicada a Reborn, el joven sentado en el sofá había tenido su mano tapando su boca y mejillas disimuladamente tratando de ocultar su sonrojo que invadía su pálida piel… cuando la ojiazul terminó de cantar, le dedicó también una dulce sonrisa, se acercó a él, cogió el masculino rostro y le besó las dos mejillas, sabía que al pelinegro no le gustaban esas escenas de besuqueos…

Después de Luce, quería cantar Skull; pero como nadie quería que cantara, no lo dejaron, entonces, para aprovechar la situación y para meter como pretexto la cerveza que se había bebido antes (Skull ya había traído las bebidas para todos), Colonnello cogió a Reborn del brazo y lo empujó al escenario, obligándolo a cantar y como el rubio también había escogido la canción, el pelinegro hizo el ridículo cantando "Heaven must be missing an angel" de Tavares… al bajar de la mini plataforma le dirigió una mirada asesina al rubio; pero como éste no se inmutaba por estar riéndose hasta perder los pulmones, Reborn lo hizo caer haciendo reír más a todos. Cuando llegó a su asiento a lado de Luce, ésta le abrazó cariñosamente diciéndole gracias y que le había tomado una foto… cosa que no agradó mucho al joven italiano.

Oh ¡Sí! El amor de adolescentes era tan hermoso, pero cruel a la vez…

Colonnello veía como la chica de la cual se había enamorado desde que la conoció se acercaba a su actual novio, lo peor de todo era que no le podía partirle la cara al "desgraciado" porque él también le caía bien… definitivamente, no se lo había tomado bien cuando Fon y Lal habían empezado a salir… así que, para aliviar el descontento en su corazón de hombre orgulloso, le iba a dedicar una canción a su amada…

Colonnello, algo subidito de tragos, se acercó a la miniplataforma después de haber bebido otra cerveza y, como veía que Skull también se acercaba al escenario para cantar, lo empujó para poder subir primero, programó la canción y empezó a cantar "Pretty Woman" de Roy Orbison, tampoco quería cantar algo tan cursi…

Colonnello no cantaba nada mal, de vez en cuando miraba a esa pelinegra que le había robado el aliento… y de repente, su cerebro pareció desconectarse durante un momento… ya nada lograba importarle…— are you lonely just like me?~ Grr—tampoco le importó el que hayan soltado risillas sus compañeros en la parte del gruñido y, dejándose llevar por la canción, olvidó ser algo discreto con la situación— Ohhh~ Pretty woman~—señaló a Lal en la última oración de la canción, sorprendiendo a todos… sabían que al rubio le había gustado su compañera desde siempre; pero siempre se había mantenido a raya cuando empezó a salir con Fon; pero nadie se esperaba eso… cuando terminó la canción, el rubio se tambaleó un poco y, tropezando con sus propios pies, cayó al piso con el micrófono en las manos.

Todos en la habitación creían que se iba a levantar; pero vieron que Reborn se paró inmediatamente y se dirigió al escenario acercándose a su compañero— Hey, idiota…—el pelinegro había notado que Colonnello, al subir al escenario, estaba algo pasado de tragos; pero no creía que fuera para tanto… el joven rubio se había quedado dormido en el piso. El pelinegro lo ayudó a levantarse junto con Skull y lo sentaron en un sillón.

— Reborn… ¿Está bien?—Luce preguntó desde su asiento al italiano. Los otros cuatro lo quedaron mirando.

— Está algo pasado de tragos… se levantará pronto…—respondió Reborn… ya lo conocía cuando se emborrachaba, pero el soportaba mucho lo que eran las bebidas alcohólicas además, se supone que solo había tomado cerveza…

Reborn miró hacia la mesa de enfrente y encontró una gran cantidad de vasos vacíos de cerveza y de otras bebidas _¿Qué habrá tomado el muy imbécil?_... se preguntó, luego vio a Viper sentada cerca del rubio puesto que en el mismo sofá también estaba su asiento…

— Viper ¿Sabías que Colonnello había tomado todo eso?—le preguntó el pelinegro.

— Nh—respondió la peliazul restándole importancia al asunto.

Reborn rodó los ojos y se dirigió a su asiento.

Después de ese "pequeño" incidente, Lal se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la miniplataforma y, dispuesta a cantar, programó la canción que una vez había escuchado y le había encantado— Be my Be my Baby~—"Be my baby" de The Ronettes… no acostumbraba a hacer cosas cursis, pero a diferencia de Colonnello, ella estaba sobria y estaba consciente de lo que hacía; dedicaba sonrisas de vez en cuando a su "novio", pero no podía evitar ver a cierto rubio que descansaba en el sofá.

Es cierto que era novia de Fon y realmente lo quería, pero no… no era amor, se había dado cuenta tarde y al enterarse de que nuevos sentimientos empezaron a surgir por el rubio y, estando con Fon y pensando el Colonnello, la hacía sentir perversa, culpable e incapaz de terminar su relación… cuando él hizo tal imprudencia en el escenario… la hizo sentir especial; pensaba que ya se había olvidado de ella al haber iniciado una relación con el pelinegro puesto que él ya no se acercaba a ella como antes, ya no la molestaba como antes, ya ni siquiera hablaban como antes y eso de cierta forma la molestaba… pero se había equivocado… con eso que despertó nuevamente Colonnello; haría las cosas correctamente… además, hace mucho que notaba a Fon distraído, tal vez él pasaba por lo mismo puesto que los dos habían descuidado totalmente su relación y ya ni si quiera se podían decir pareja… _el amor apesta…_ dejó soltar una sonrisa, acabó la canción y se paró en frente de Fon— Fon, necesitamos hablar—sí, sabía que no era ni el lugar ni el momento, pero sentía que algo quemaba en su corazón y necesitaba aclarar todo ya.

Los dos se dirigieron a la salida.

— ¿Paso algo, chicos?—preguntó Luce algo preocupada al notar más _movimiento_.

— Vamos a… tomar aire…—respondió Lal— ya venimos—dicho eso, abandonaron la habitación.

Luce soltó un suspiro, ella era muy observadora en esos asuntos… en fin, creía que nunca iban a solucionar sus incomodidades…

— Argh…—Colonnello acababa de despertarse— c-creo q-que…—se tapó la boca con la mano.

— El baño se encuentra allá—señaló Viper, quien alcanzó a escucharlo.

El rubio se dirigió tambaleante para allá.

Después de unos largos minutos, apareció el rubio, se sentó en el sillón y se pasó una y otra vez sus manos sobre su rostro, lo había recordado todo… TODO… _¡Qué desastre, Kora!_... iba a hablar con Reborn, pero lo encontró hablando con Luce así que de inmediato desistió de la idea, vio a Skull jugando en un Nintendo Ds no muy lejos de donde él estaba y a lado suyo estaba Viper…

— Viper ¿Me dejas ver las fotos? Kora—como Viper no iba a cantar, Luce le había pedido de favor tomar algunas fotos con su cámara.

— ¿Quieres ver el ridículo que hiciste allá arriba?—preguntó con indiferencia mientras cogía la cámara— Toma—le entregó la cámara al rubio.

Cogió el aparato y empezó a revisar las fotos, no importándole el comentario sarcástico de su compañera… _¿Qué es esto? Kora… _Había…¡Había un video!— ¡QUE ASCO! ¡KORA!—no pudo evitar exclamar.

— ¡Despertaste, Colonnello-kun!—también exclamó Luce al verlo consciente.

…

— Necesitamos terminar—le aclaró sin pelos en la lengua Lal a Fon.

El pelinegro la quedó mirando sorprendido, luego desvió la mirada, entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera recordando algo— ¿Segura?—interrogó.

Lal soltó una semisonrisa— Deja de ser gentil, es por los dos, sé que tu tampoco quieres continuar con esto…

Fon la miró— …

Lal puso una mano en el hombro del pelinegro— He notado que esto ya no da para más… y que tu también estás distraído e incómodo como yo…—sabía de sobra que Fon era una persona amable y sincera… y, hacerle lo que ella le estaba haciendo, la hacía sentir culpable…— necesitas encontrar a alguien que de verdad te merezca…

Fon soltó una semisonrisa— Me imagino que tú ya has encontrado a la persona "correcta"…—no lo dijo con malicia en su voz, sólo quería decir lo que él sabía o presentía.

Lal sonrió también— Mnfm…—musitó un par de cosas in entendibles— somos amigos ¿Verdad?—añadió con algo de incertidumbre.

— … Sí, somos amigos…—dijo suavemente el pelinegro.

— Entremos, está empezando a hacer frío…—comentó la chica de ojos rojo oscuros.

— Yo entro después… tengo sed…—respondió su compañero.

Lal sabía que aquello no era cierto, pero optó por dejarlo un momento a solas— No te demores, Luce se preocupa rápidamente.

El joven asintió y Lal caminó de regreso a la habitación de Karaoke.

Fon se sentó en unas gradas que se encontraban cerca de él y vio el cielo oscurecerse… ya eran más de las seis de la tarde…

…

"— are you lonely just like me?~ Grr~…"

"— ¡Hahahahaha!"

"— Pretty woman yeah yeah yeah~ Pretty woman, look my way~"

Podía verse a él mismo cantar, sosteniéndose en la base del palo que sujetaba al micrófono…

"— Ohhh~ Pretty woman~"

Y señalar a Lal desde la miniplataforma con una sonrisa torcida, para luego enredarse con sus propios pies y desvanecerse en un duro golpe en el piso.

Tapó sus ojos… _Eso no pudo haber pasado, Kora_… no es que tuviera miedo… para nada… ya estaba preparado para morir en un futuro, no todo dura para siempre, después de todo, una parte de él… de hecho, unagran parte de él sabía que iba a morir a manos de la pelinegra…

Vio a la chica, dueña de sus pensamientos, entrar a la habitación.

Ah… bueno, por lo menos le había expresado sus sentimientos… indirectamente…

Pero, a contrario de sus pensamientos, la morena se sentó en otro sillón, cogió su jugo de su durazno y lo empezaba a beber pausadamente, con la mirada perdida…

El rubio alzó una ceja ¿Qué le pasaba?...

— Lal… ¿Y Fon?—Luce se había acercado discretamente a la pelinegra y le preguntó en un tono suave de voz, presintiendo algo… Colonnello, "disimuladamente", intentó agudizar su oído.

— Ah… ya vuelve, fue por otro té…—respondió la joven.

— Um…—la ojiazul no sabía que más decir… conocía a Lal y su temperamento…sabía que por ahora necesitaba algo de espacio— Está bien…—fue lo único que atinó a decir… la ojiazul regresó a su asiento.

Colonnello arrugó el entrecejo, expresando confusión.

Toda la habitación estaba en silencio, un incómodo y pesado silencio: Fon todavía no volvía, Lal tenía la mirada perdida… en sus más profundos pensamientos, Luce permanecía callada, preocupada por sus compañeros… no podía evitarlo, Reborn miraba de vez en cuando a Luce y luego a la nada, volviendo a su pensar, Skull se había quedado dormido en un sofá tirando baba mientras en sus manos yacía el Nintendo apagado, Viper conservaba su desinterés, ignorante a todo lo que pasaba, mientras bebía lentamente, a través de un sorbete, la leche con fresa del pequeño cartón en sus manos y Colonnello, del aburrimiento, se puso a revisar las fotos…

Vio una foto en la cual Luce salía cantando, cuando él había forzado a Reborn a subirse a la plataforma para cantar, cuando Reborn lo miró amenazadoramente, cuando se cayó por culpa de éste, cuando él había empujado a Skull… y saltándose las humillantes fotos de él semiborracho cantando… una de cuando Reborn y Skull lo llevaban al sofá, Skull dormido tirando baba…

De repente se preguntó "¿Dónde irían a parar las fotos?" Y los videos… sabía que Reborn, junto a Verde, se encargarían de subir el video en una página web visitada por millones de personas para que lo que quedara del año, sus compañeros se rían de él y todo el asunto… _tendría que atar cabos sueltos antes de que eso sucediera…_ pero aparte de no haber ninguna foto de Verde, porque el obviamente estaba ausente, no había ninguna de Viper y eso era totalmente _injusto…_ él o ella tenía que sufrir tanto como los otros…

Viper estaba cómodamente sentada en el sofá, tomando su leche con fresa, ignorando todo a su alrededor ante la inactividad de sus compañeros… hasta que sintió un flash, se viró rápidamente y encontró a Colonnello bajando la cámara.

— Listo ¡Kora! La primera del día…—le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?—preguntó amenazadoramente la peliazul bajando el sorbete.

— Tomándote una foto ¡Kora! No hay ninguna de ti…

Viper frunció el seño— Pagarás por eso…—no le agradaban _mucho_ las fotos.

— A Luce no le gustará que no vea ninguna tuya… cálmate ¡Kora!—argumentó el rubio alejándose un poco de la peliazul.

— Dame la cámara

— No—respondió el rubio, volviéndola a apuntar con la cámara tomándole otra foto…

— Mfgnm—musitó un par de cosas indecentes, mientras se acercaba al rubio alcanzando a coger la cámara.

El rubio forcejeaba con Viper por la cámara… a pesar de verse débil, sí que tenía fuerza...

De repente, a la habitación, entró Fon… alzó la mirada y encontró a Colonnello y a Viper forcejear algo… alzó una ceja… de un momento a otro, todos notaron que él ya había entrado; posando sus pesadas miradas sobre el pelinegro, éste todavía seguía parado en la entrada… todos callados…

Aprovechó que el rubio estaba distraído y haló la cámara, quedándose con ella; pero en un mal movimiento de dedos, pulsó un botón y, en la posición que tenía la cámara, sin proponérselo, le había tomado una foto a Fon…

CLICK

Un agudo sonido se dejó escuchar seguido de un flash, sorprendiendo a los demás, todos voltearon a mirar al responsable.

Viper sintió la mirada de todos posarse esta vez en ella— Mn… Fue sin querer…—murmuró.

Todos alzaron una ceja.

— Uh… Bueno… ¿Alguien sabe la hora?—preguntó Luce sonriendo nerviosamente.

_¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó hace un momento?_

— Las 7:35 p.m. supongo que en media hora tendremos que salir—respondió Reborn luego de mirar el reloj metálico de marca que colgaba se su muñeca izquierda.

— Tienes razón… ¿Alguien más quiere cantar?—preguntó inocentemente Luce.

Todos desviaron la mirada… lo que menos querían era cantar en esos momentos… hasta Skull desistió de la idea de cantar para mostrar sus grandes dotes de "cantante"…

— Bueno… entonces, ¿Qué les parece si vamos por algo de comer antes de irnos?—ofreció nuevamente Luce, pero esta vez, recibiendo las afirmativas de todos.

Cancelaron al señor encargado del Karaoke y salieron del lugar con sus respectivas bebidas en mano.

…

— Reborn… ¿No te hace daño mezclar todo con café…?—interrogó Luce, rompiendo el silencio que se había impuesto en la mesa después de ordenar.

Habían parado en "Wc Donald's" por un poco de comida chatarra y rápida.

Cada uno había ordenado dependiendo de sus gustos, comentaron algunas cosas mientras comían en la gran mesa que ocupaban y después de terminar el "plato fuerte" ordenaron el postre a excepción de Reborn, quien había optado por café expresso.

— Descuida, Luce, Reborn tiene el estómago bien entrenado—dijo Colonnello bromeando, ganándose un codazo y mirada fría de parte del pelinegro y un par de risas de sus compañeros.

…

Después de comer, fueron a la estación de trenes para ir a sus respectivas casas, cuando avisaron que pronto llegarían los trenes a los que tenían que subir cada uno, Luce se paró enfrente de todos.

— Bueno… creo que es todo por hoy… mañana haremos el sorteo para saber a quien le toca… nos vemos en el colegio…—Luce vio llegar el tren y, acompañada de Reborn, se subió al transporte.

— Nos vemos, chicos—Lal se subió al mismo transporte que Colonnello, puesto que ellos vivían cerca… pero al rubio se le hacía raro que el pelinegro no la acompañara.

— ¡Fuah!—bostezó un poco Skull sin educación— Adiós—se despidió el pelimorado saliendo de la estación de trenes… él ya había aprendido a manejar una moto.

Fon y Viper quedaron solos, sentados en una banca, esperando a sus trenes…

Viper observó un poco a Fon… se supone que él debía ir con Lal…— Ah—de repente, de su maleta, sacó la cámara que le había prestado Luce por ese día… se la había quedado…

— ¿Se te olvidó devolvérsela a Luce?—oyó a Fon hablarle.

La peliazul volvió a guardar la cámara— Nh… se la devolveré mañana—le respondió sin mirarlo.

Los dos por un momento parecieron sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Fon escuchó un transporte llegar, vio el anuncio y era su tren, se paró de la banca— Nos vemos…—le dijo cortésmente dirigiéndose hacia una de las cabinas.

— Nh…—le respondió la otra quedándose en la banca.

Antes de subir, el pelinegro se dio media vuelta, observándola— ¿Te vas a subir?—preguntó un señor que estaba cerca.

— No, gracias—las puertas se cerraron frente a él. Todavía no tenía ganas de regresar…

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?—oyó al pelinegro cerca. Viper alzó una ceja, dubitativa.

— No, además, tu tren te está esperando—le respondió la peliazul.

— Acaba de irse—le dijo mirando las rieles vacías.

Viper lo miró a los ojos a través de su capucha— Como quieras—le dijo suavemente, volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos. No le molestaba su compañía… no era la primera vez que se quedaba alguien con ella, habían veces en que Skull se quedaba en la estación de trenes y esperaba hasta que ella se subiera al suyo.

Fon se sentó en la banca, a lado de ella…

Todavía no quería regresar… habían cosas en qué pensar…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 1**

**Día Naranja**

Umm… ¿Qué les puedo decir?... originalmente iba a ser otro honesto y eso… pero el fantic parecía más de Colonnello y Lal que nada y el propósito de este fanfic era juntar a los otros dos así que decidí hacerlo largo, como el título, será de siete capítulos…

Espero que haya sido de su agrado… aún sigo pensando que el fanfic me salió algo raro… pero aún así decidí compartirlo con ustedes… ¡ah! y si tienen tiempo... escuchen las canciones xDD solo imaginense a Reborn cantando esa canción xDD awww ¬w¬ innegablemente vergonzoso y lindo~

¿Reviews? ._.U


	2. Día Amarillo

He aquí el segundo capítulo! Hehehe! Disfrútenlo…

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Día Amarillo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un pelinegro de mirada serena estaba sentado en una banca del jardín del instituto al cual asistía.

Esta vez había optado por no almorzar.

Sólo había comprado una botella de té helado, el cual no le agradaba mucho; siempre había pensado que el mejor té era el recién preparado y caliente… pero dejando a un lado su obsesivo gusto por el té… tenía cosas que pensar y aclarar…

Había acabado su relación amorosa con Lal el día anterior… y se sentía extraño.

No precisamente enojado porque ella le había "cortado", después de todo él no era así… ni tampoco sentía una ráfaga de celos por saber que su _ex_ al fin se había decidido por su compañero rubio… por mucho que lo supiera; hasta podía decirse que les deseaba que les vaya bien…

Pero aún se sentía extraño.

Él también había descuidado su noviazgo el tiempo que estuvo con ella, se empezaba sentir incómodo, ya no sentía la misma _chispa_ que antes, a veces se preguntaba si no fue una especie de "capricho" o algo por el estilo; pero él de todas formas tomaba los asuntos con extrema calma equivalente a su seriedad…

"_Deja de ser gentil, es por los dos, sé que tú tampoco quieres continuar con esto…"_

Tal vez tenía razón, en algún punto de su ser cometió el error de confundir amistad fraternal con amor… y simplemente dejó de funcionar…

Dicen que por cada corazón roto hay otra posibilidad de volver a amar…

No se creía alguien enamoradizo… pero por ahora, esa frase no lograba encajar completamente en él…

Tal vez necesitaba más té…

De repente, escuchó un sonido y movimiento en su pierna.

Se levantó de la banca y sacó de su bolsillo su celular.

_¡Hola, chicos! ¡Hoy es el día Amarillo! Así que, nos encontramos en la salida… por favor no falten, especialmente ustedes Viper y Verde… ¡Nos vemos!_

Luce… casi y podía ver su mirada al decir "Por favor no falten"… soltó una semisonrisa.

Leyó nuevamente el mensaje… Viper…

Muchas personas decían que era una persona demasiado introvertida hasta tímida y algunas decían que daba miedo… pero eso no era cierto… después de todo, los había acompañado a ellos al karaoke y había tomado algunas fotos y para poder ganarse la confianza de los demás, significaba algo… en cierta forma, sabía que disfrutaba esto, y lo pudo sentir al acompañar a Viper a su casa o mas bien departamento… él sentía su estado de cansancio; pero no sentía enojo de su parte o algo parecido… simplemente serenidad…

Después de todo, de alguna forma; Viper lo acompañó con el silencio… y a pesar de notar que siempre trata de ignorar lo que hay a su alrededor; de alguna forma sabía lo que él pasaba…

Pero ahora que se encontraba a mitad de sus cavilaciones y pensamientos divagantes, no creía que era el momento adecuado de pensar en Viper…

Miró hacia el cielo… el sol brillaba con algo de intensidad… pero aún así, esos algodones blancos se paseaban por el firmamento, dando de vez en cuando sombra…

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su curso.

…

— Bien, ya estamos reunidos… ¡Ah! ¡Verde-kun! ¡Viniste!—Luce se acercó al joven antes mencionado y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla— ¿Qué tal tu exposición?

— Nh…—musitó el peliverde, algo irritado por tener prohibido llevar sus papeles o laptop durante las salidas.

— Bueno, como es el "Día amarillo", hoy Reborn nos va a guiar—dijo Luce a todos los reunidos.

— Espero que no sea a una fábrica de café ¡Kora!—comentó Colonnello, bromeando.

— Idiota, esa es la segunda, la tercera; pagas—dijo Reborn amenazante.

— ¿Si?—Colonnello se acercó a Reborn.

— Hmp—chocaron cabezas como cuando solían hacerlo de pequeños.

— B-Bueno… y ¿A qué lugar vamos a ir hoy?—preguntó Luce poco acostumbrada a las pequeñas riñas entre sus compañeros.

— Escogí esto… para liberar tensiones—miró desafiante al rubio mientras mostraba un volante.

Lal lo cogió y lo leyó rápidamente— ¿Paintball?

— Es barato en esta época…—respondió el pelinegro mirando hacia otro lado… cuando Luce le había avisado que este día le tocaba a él, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer y como antes de ir al colegio había visto ese anuncio, decidió escogerlo, además de que hace mucho quería aclarar cuentas con el cabella de pollo.

Colonnello le arrebató de las manos el volante a Lal y le dio una ojeada— Suena divertido ¡Kora! A ver quien es el mejor en esto—desafió Colonnello mirando competitivamente al pelinegro.

— ¡ORE-SAMA VA A GANAR!

Y con el grito de Skull llegando a lo oídos de todos, se había declarado oficialmente la competencia.

…

— Bien… uh… no sé si jugar a esto…—Luce dudaba en ponerse ese traje blanco holgado que le habían dado luego de pagar para no manchar su uniforme.

— Luce, probemos que las mujeres podemos hacerlo mejor—dijo Lal quitándose la falda para quedar solo con una licra negra… era incómodo llevar ese traje blanco con una falda por debajo…

— Mm… tienes razón…—Luce cogió el traje y se empezaba a desabrochar la falda.

— Además, si tienes algún problema con Reborn, fácil, tómalo como una pequeña venganza…—Lal le guiñaba el ojo, ella ya tenía el traje puesto, lista para hacer pagar a cierto rubio y bajar el alto nivel de machismo de sus compañeros…

— Lal-chan, no creo que de eso se trate…—a Luce parecía salirle una gota de sudor en su sien. No tenía ningún tipo de resentimiento con Reborn… él, en todas formas, la respetaba y era muy caballeroso…

— No importa si es ético o no… La rivalidad está en todas partes…—Lal salía del baño.

— ¡L-Lal-chan, espérame!...

…

— Hahaha… te voy a dar una paliza… ¡Kora!—el rubio se dirigía al baño de varones.

— Hmp… eso lo veremos, idiota—Reborn lo seguía con su traje blanco en mano.

— Aún no sé por qué he de hacer esto…—dijo un irritado Verde con el traje en mano… maldito sea el día en que se dejó convencer…

— ¡ORE-SAMA LOS VA A VENCER A TODOS! ¡YA VERÁN!—Skull gritaba por todo el lugar mientras corría para entrar primero al baño y cambiarse.

— No grites ¡Kora!—Colonnello le puso un pie en su camino y este cayó de boca al piso.

A Fon ya le habían dado el traje para cambiarse; pero en el momento en el que él iba a entrar al baño junto a los demás; se dio cuenta de que Viper aún seguía de pie, en el mismo lugar y parecía que no se iba a mover.

— Viper… ¿No vas a jugar?—le preguntó Fon acercándose.

— Me parece tonto y gasta mi dinero…—respondió la peliazul con su monótona voz, viendo el campo de "batalla" dándole a entender un crudo "No".

— Mm… puedes verlo de esta manera… es una "tontería" que requiere de todo el grupo…—dijo el pelinegro soltando una semisonrisa mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la chica oscura.

La muchacha lo miró aún con sus ojos cubiertos por la capucha— … Tal…

CRASH

— ¡IDIOTA! ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE!

— ¡YO NO FUI, KORA! ¡FUE SKULL!

— ¿¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE GRITAR! ¡ARRUINAN LA POCA PACIENCIA QUE TENGO!

— ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL QUE ESTÁ GRITANDO AHORA? ¡KORA!

— ¡ORE-SAMA NO FUE! ¡GRR! ¡SEMPAI SIEMPRE ME HECHA LA CULPA!

— ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE? ¡KORA!

— ¡CIERREN LA BOCA, PEDAZOS DE ANIMAL! ¡ALGUIEN VA A TENER QUE PAGAR POR ESO!

— ¡¿PEDAZOS DE ANIMAL? ¡MÍRATE! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ESTÁS GRITANDO!

— ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE? ¡CALLA! ¡RATA DE LABORATORIO!

— ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡TÚ, ENJENDRO ADICTO AL CAFÉ, Y TU AMIGO CON PATÉTICO TRAUMA DE "KORA" SE LARGAN!

— ¡¿QUÉ? ¡A MÍ NO ME VENGAS A ESTAR MANDANDO! ¡K-O-R-A!

— ¡CALLÉNSE YA!

— ¡CIERRA EL PICO, SKULL!

Podían escuchar lo gritos de Verde, Reborn, Colonnello y Skull desde el baño.

Fon quedó mirando el lugar con una ceja alzada— Yare Yare… estos chicos…—dijo mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro de forma desaprobatoria para luego mirar a Viper quien todavía escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros con indiferencia— no se vale abandonar—dijo, ganándose nuevamente la atención de la peliazul— estaremos esperando en el campo—finalizó yendo hacia el baño de varones… de seguro, y "hablando civilizadamente" lograrían llegar al meollo del asunto.

Viper miró como el pelinegro caminaba hacia los otros chicos… bajó la cabeza para ver en sus brazos el traje blanco que le habían dado…

Ya había pagado…

…

Todos estaban en la entrada al campo, esperando a la única persona que faltaba: Viper.

Los varones, los cuales ya se encontraban vestidos, se miraban los unos a los otros asesinamente… solo Dios sabe cual de ellos había roto el lavadero de ese baño; el cual les dio muchos problemas…

Después de aquel griterío, llegó Fon tratando de calmar las cosas; pero como a esas alturas de la algarabía ya se estaban insultando y mencionando los peores defectos de cada uno en forma de exclamaciones, Fon también estaba empezando a alzar un poco la voz sin perder la paciencia… entonces, cuando Colonnello estaba cogiendo de la camisa a Skull listo para golpearlo, el encargado del establecimiento llegó…

— _¡Pero jóvenes! ¡¿Me pueden explicar qué pasa aquí?—había llegado un señor, encargado del lugar, de unos 40 años, con el seño fruncido marcado por las arrugas de su frente. Ese pobre hombre estaba tratando de mantener la calma._

_Los demás, ante la exclamación del señor, se callaron y Colonnello soltó la camiseta de Skull, todos se miraron los unos a los otros, hasta que a uno de ellos se le ocurrió romper el silencio._

— _Fue Skull ¡Kora!—exclamó Colonnello señalando al pelimorado, el cual abrió los ojos como platos y que, luego de mirar al rubio, frunció nuevamente el ceño._

— _¡¿QUÉ? ¡TODOS USTEDES SIEMPRE ME HECHAN CULPA DE TODO! ¡TODOS SON UN PAR DE BEBÉS COBARDES!—Skull estaba perdiendo la cabeza más que antes._

— _¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS INCINUANDO, KORA? ¡PUEDES DECIR ESO DEL RESTO; PERO DE MÍ… VAS A VÉRTELAS CONMIGO, ENANO!_

— _¡¿CÓMO QUE SOY UN BEBÉ? ¡VEN A QUÍ Y PRUÉBALO! ¡RUBIO SIN CEREBRO!_

_Entonces todos empezaron a gritar nuevamente con más fuerza que antes mientras se señalaban con sus dedos acusadores…_

— _Chicos…—el encargado los llamó tratando de no perder la paciencia lo más que podía._

— _¡DEBERÍAS IR A TERAPIA PARA ADICTOS A LA CAFEÍNA! ¡KORA!_

— _¡AL MENOS "KORA" NO ES LA ÚNICA PALABRA EN MI VOCABULARIO!_

— _C-Chicos…—intentó llamar nuevamente apretando los dientes mientras parecía acrecentarse las arrugas en su frente demostrando su enojo._

— _¡Podrían calmarse! No podemos dejar el baño en este estado…_

— _¡TÚ Y TU CALMA SE PUEDEN IR AL DEMONIO! _

— _¡CHICOS!—al pobre hombre se le fueron los pulmones en un solo grito que dejó callados a los demás, parecía que estaba a punto de infartarse— ¡ACLAREN BIEN LAS COSAS PARA QUE ALGUIEN PAGUE POR ESE LAVADERO ROTO!_

Y… después de haber comenzado otra pelea verbal, acordaron, a regañadientes, dividirse los gastos en cinco partes iguales estén o no estén involucrados en el "crimen" lo cual también estaba a punto de comenzar otra competencia de insultos; pero debido a la advertencia del señor encargado del establecimiento, tuvieron que tragarse sus reclamos y llevarse "civilizadamente"…

— ¡Viper! Todo bien ¿Verdad?—la exclamación de Luce, sacó a todos los chicos de sus recuerdos… habían decidido no contarles nada a Lal, Luce y a Viper…

— Nh…—fue la escueta respuesta que recibió la ojiazul. Viper venía caminando hacia ellos luego de cambiarse de ropa… aún llevaba la chompa con capucha debajo del traje… algunos curiosos intentaron descifrar de qué baño había salido; pero no encontraban pista alguna de que pudo haber salido del baño de varones o de mujeres… _¿Dónde se había metido?_

— Bien… aquí están las gafas y las armas…—Verde veía con cierta curiosidad una de ellas.

— ¿Y qué pasó con el señor? ¡Kora!—después de todo; una persona encargada debía entregarles los accesorios.

— Me imagino que está ocupado…—respondió el peliverde mientras revisaba las "municiones"— este es de Luce…—dijo mientras le pasaba el arma y las gafas a la peliazul.

Reborn sostuvo el arma antes que Luce— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿No podemos coger el que queramos?—el joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules empezaba a desconfiar de Verde.

— No seas ingenuo, Reborn, di un pequeño encargo para que sea más fácil el _juego…—_Verde abrió el arma de Luce mostrando las "balas"… todas eran naranjas— Cada uno tiene un color específico de acuerdo a su "Día", así será más fácil identificar de quién vino el "ataque"…—una vez terminó la explicación arrebató el arma de las manos de Reborn y esta vez se encargó de que llegara a las manos de Luce.

— A-Ah… Gracias…—dijo suavemente la ojiazul mientras intentaba coger el "juquete".

Así Verde fue repartiendo las armas a todos mientras revisaba que los colores estuvieran correctos.

Una vez que todos estaban listos, les permitieron entrar al campo.

Luce aún seguía viendo el arma en sus manos ¿Cómo era que funcionaba?... viera por donde viera… no le gustaban mucho ese tipo de cosas…— Uh…—alzó una ceja.

— ¿No sabes cómo usarla?—le dijo Reborn, quien le había observado desde hace un rato… sus ojos entrecerrados viendo fijamente el arma lo decían todo…— yo tampoco he jugado esto… pero me imagino que debe ser igual que jugar wii…—Reborn, amablemente, puso el dedo índice de Luce en el gatillo y haciendo que ella también sostuviera el arma; puso sus manos encima de las de ella y apuntó al _objetivo _más cercano…

— ¡WAIAH!—pegó un grito Skull… le habían disparado en su… _retaguardia_ por así decirlo, manchando la parte de atrás de su traje de color naranja.

Todos los que aún estaban cerca, rieron… Reborn soltó una semisonrisa— y… así se dispara…—dijo soltando las manos de Luce…

Luce veía preocupada como el pelimorado había caído al piso— Reborn… etto… ¿Duele mucho cuando te disparan?

Reborn entrecerró los ojos— No estoy seguro… como es pintura creo que no…

Todos empezaron a dispersarse, dando comienzo al _juego_…

El lugar estaba lleno de barriles y obstáculos que les permitían esconderse, Reborn estaba detrás de un par de barriles, sacó un poco su cabeza para ver a su "presa" y vio detrás de otro par de barriles, lo que parecían ser unos cabellos rubios… _oh… si… dulce venganza_… se movió rápidamente hacia otro montículo para tener un mejor rango de visión, veía claramente su espalda, apuntó y…

— ¡AH! ¡HIJO DE…!—definitivamente la _venganza _era_ dulce_… sintió a alguien que se acercaba así que decidió moverse hacia otro lugar.

¡Maldición! Había tenido a Reborn tan cerca y pudo ver el preciso ataque de Reborn a Colonnello; pero el pelinegro se le había escapado…_—_ Que bueno que te veo Lal…—_Demonios…_

Miró hacia su izquierda y Colonnello la estaba apuntando…_ como si se lo fuera a dejar tan fácil…_ antes de que el rubio disparara, Lal salió corriendo hacia otro muro de barriles por lo que logró escapar, sacó sutilmente la cabeza y apuntó hacia el rubio…

Skull había podido localizar a Reborn, lo tenía en la mira… casi y podía tirar del gatillo, hasta que Reborn, inesperadamente, se viró mirándolo él también— Muy lento, idiota…—el pelinegro le disparó en una de sus piernas, luego salió a refugiarse en otro lugar.

— Si la velocidad de la bala es de…—podía escuchar los murmullos calculadores de Verde, rodó los ojos debajo de esas gafas que le habían dado que estaban cubiertas por su capucha… si bien no sabía como apuntar con esa cosa… quería que el imbécil se callara de una vez por todas… cogió el arma y empezó a apuntar…

— ¡AUCH! ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN…!—escuchó una exclamación por parte del peliverde… le había alcanzado a dar en uno de los costados, su puntería no era tan mala después de todo… Viper soltó una semisonrisa… tal vez no era tan malo como pensaba… de repente sintió a alguien no muy lejos de ella, se dio media vuelta.

— Hola, Viper—Fon le estaba apuntando… _Rayos…_ la peliazul salió corriendo hacia otro montículo…

No… no podía disparar a sus compañeros… tragó saliva fuertemente… de repente sintió pisadas detrás de ella, sabía que Reborn le había dicho que no dolía pero…— ¡Hya…!—exclamó; pero alguien le tapó la boca.

— Luce, ¿Sabías que el secreto para que no descubran tu posición es el de hacer el menor ruido posible?—después de esas palabras, retiró su mano.

— ¡Lal-chan!—las dos se escondieron en el mismo montón de barriles metálicos.

— Me imagino que no puedes disparar…—dijo rápidamente adivinando el problema de su amiga mientras miraba a los alrededores por si alguien intentaba dispararles.

— Si puedo; pero…

— Pero no quieres…—adivinó nuevamente, Lal alzó levemente la cabeza… soltó una semisonrisa— No te preocupes… te dejo una fácil…—Lal se retiró rápidamente de ahí después de haberle guiñado un ojo a Luce.

— ¿Eh?—Luce miró por donde fue Lal… ¿Qué significó eso?... sintió a alguien detrás, tragó nuevamente saliva… Lal se estaba divirtiendo, tal vez no era tan malo como parecía… cogió más firmemente el arma entre sus manos, dejó escapar el aire contenido y se viró rápidamente apuntando de una manera torpe a quien sea que estuviera ahí.

— Vaya…—_esa voz_…abrió sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado al momento de darse la vuelta.

— ¡Reborn!—Luce iba a bajar el arma.

— ¿Qué haces?—reclamó suavemente el pelinegro mientras soltaba su arma quedando colgaba de las correas que rodeaban parte de su cuello— Nunca debes desaprovechar una oportunidad…—le dijo mientras alzaba sus manos libres— dispárame.

— P-Pero… ¿Qué dices?—Luce se iba a acercar a él.

— Sólo dispara—le dijo nuevamente manteniendo la misma posición— No pasa nada.

— Uh…—Luce miró el arma, luego a Reborn… lo volvió a apuntar; no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos…

Luego sintió unos brazos rodearle, abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar la suave risa de Reborn en su oído… sintió que todo el peso se iba para atrás— ¡Ah!—los dos cayeron al suelo.

Reborn se encontraba encima de Luce— _Lo siento_—le susurró al oído; el aliento de él rozaba su cuello lo que provocó que se le erizaran los vellitos de su piel, luego sintió los labios de Reborn besar en un simple roce una de sus mejillas. El pelinegro se levantó rápidamente y se escondió en otro montículo.

Cuando Luce abrió los ojos nuevamente; Reborn ya no estaba cerca… y sus mejillas estaban terriblemente sonrojadas…

Ya era la cuarta vez que le disparaban, varias de Lal y Reborn… su orgullo estaba siendo destrozado… y quien sea que haya dicho que el ser disparado con esa tontera no dolía, estaba _muy_ equivocado… de seguro y mañana todos tendrían moretones en sus cuerpos…

Alcanzó a divisar a Reborn y empezó a seguirlo— Colonnello… ¿Cuántas veces te han disparado?—no tenía que darse cuenta que la voz de Reborn tenía un leve tinte de burla… además ¿Cómo hizo el idiota para darse cuenta de su posición?...

— ¡Hmp! ¡Ya veremos quien gana! ¡Kora!—los dos se encararon, apuntándose el uno al otro.

Empezaron a caminar siguiendo los pasos del otro, sin perder la mira— ¿Quién apuntará primero…?—la voz de Reborn se hizo escuchar nuevamente. Los dos pararon de moverse, sus respiraciones pararon, sus dedos listos para tirar del gatillo…

— ¡Hmp! ¡Par de lentos!—cuando ambos giraron la cabeza, ya era muy tarde… Lal, con una muy buena puntería, le disparó a los dos dando certeros manchas de color azul en sus abdómenes…

— ¡DEMONIOS!/¡CARAJ…!—los dos insultaron a su manera… dolía… cuando volvieron a apuntar hacia donde estaba Lal, ésta ya se encontraba escondida…

…

— Y bien… el ganador es…—Verde anunciaba enfrente de todos.

Hace un par de minutos que habían abandonado el campo… todos estaban manchados de pinturas de todos los colores… el que más manchas tenía era Skull… del cual nadie tuvo compasión…

Colonnello y Reborn se miraban competitivamente.

— es Reborn—dijo Verde disgustado… no le gustaba perder…

Reborn soltó una semisonrisa burlona y llena de superioridad— Huh.

— Segundo lo tiene Lal…—volvió a hablar Verde.

Lal estaba algo decepcionada… pero por lo menos le había ganado al rubio lo cual la deja algo satisfecha… Reborn era demasiado bueno, tenía una increíble puntería y su habilidad para esconderse inmediatamente… pareciera que fuera un hitman o algo así…

— Tercero Colonnello…—terminó de mencionar a los "ganadores".

Colonnello gruñó un poco… Lal le había ganado, nuevamente, _Demonios…_ y ahora ya sabría lo que vendría: cuando la mirara, ella en sus ojos tendrá ese brillo de "ERES UN PERDEDOR… TE VOLVÍ A GANAR" junto a esa sonrisa de superioridad…— Esto sí que fue bueno…

— Ya lo creo…—comentó Reborn.

— Aunque… los disparos fueron algo dolorosos…—Fon se alzó una de las mangas del traje— esto de seguro dejará algunos moretones…—dijo mostrando un área roja de piel luego sonrió un poco… valió la pena…

Todos rieron un poco…

— Bueno… todavía es temprano… ¿Qué vamos a hacer luego?—preguntó Luce quitándose las gafas de protección.

Todos miraron a Reborn.

— Creo que sería bueno ir a comer… ninguno de nosotros a almorzado…—respondió el pelinegro— Tengo hambre…—admitió.

— Tienes razón ¡Kora! Además tengo sed…

Todos se fueron a cambiar.

…

Todos ya tenían sus uniformes puestos; se encontraban de salida.

— Gracias señor, por todo…—dijo suavemente Luce a lado del mostrador, al igual que el resto, al señor encargado del lugar.

— De nada… aquí está la factura de la jugada…—le entregó un papel a la ojiazul, ésta lo guardó en su bolso— y aquí está la factura del lavadero roto…—dijo entregando otra factura…

_Demonios…_

Luce alzó una ceja, confundida, al igual que Lal. Reborn recibió la factura— Gracias…—musitó levemente.

Luego, todos abandonaron el establecimiento… pero Lal los detuvo— Aquí nadie da un paso más… ¿De qué lavadero roto hablaba ese señor?—la peliazul y Luce los miraban demandantes…

Todos los varones desviaron la mirada… Viper no tuvo por qué hacerlo, puesto que ella no tenía nada que ver en el asunto…— B-Bueno… ¡Kora!...—empezaron a sudar frío…

…

— Hahaha y otra vez terminamos yendo a Wc Donald's ¡Kora!—de nuevo se encontraron sentados en aquella mesa grande, esperando a que Reborn y Fon trajeran las órdenes.

Aunque sus uniformes seguían intactos de pintura al igual que la piel, gracias al traje que habían llevado en el campo, aún tenían restos de pinturas en el cabello.

— Colonnello, pareciera que te hubieran teñido el cabello de azul…—se burló Lal.

— ¿Me pregunto por qué será? ¡Kora!—dijo con sarcasmo, si ella casi lo mata a balazos de pintura— ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Decides ser rubia ahora? ¡Kora!—Colonnello le devolvía la broma.

— Imbécil… por lo menos yo no he roto un lavadero…—se defendió… Reborn le había disparado algunas veces.

— ¡Te dije que yo no fui, Kora!

— Skull-kun, tu cabello parece un arco iris…—dijo Luce sin malas intenciones… es solo que se veía llamativo… su cabello tenía varios colores…

— Tsk… algún día me la van a pagar… solo esperen a que llegue mi día…—dijo sin gritar el multicolor… se arrimó a su asiento, no estaba seguro de quién demonios le había disparado en la cabeza… hubiera sido demasiado doloroso si la correa de las gafas no pasaba por ahí… eso amortiguó un poco el golpe; pero aún dolía…

— Aquí estamos…—Fon y Reborn volvían con las bandejas, una en cada mano, las dejaron en la mesa.

— Gracias, Fon-kun, Reborn…—dijo Luce.

Lo primero que hicieron todos, al dejar las bandejas en las mesas, fue coger las bebidas y tomárselas de una…

— Hahahahaha ¡Al parecer no era el único, Kora!—exclamó divertido Colonnello una vez acabó de saciar su sed.

Pasaron buen tiempo en el puesto de comida rápida… gritando y riendo… Skull del leve dolor de cabeza se quedó dormido, Fon se había retirado a dejar las bandejas, Viper estaba escuchando música… y, como el día anterior, Luce le había pedido tomar fotos por lo cual a veces tomaba algunas… la mayoría eran vergonzosas; pero no era culpa de ella que ellos, justo cuando aplastaba el botón, se les ocurriera abrir la boca en extremo mostrando casi toda su dentadura o hacer muecas raras con sus rostros…

Hasta cuando habían hablado de un tema en particular, Colonnello estaba tomando su bebida y no podía aguantar la risa, terminó por escupirlo todo encima de Reborn… por supuesto que tenía una buena toma… y de la cara roja de Reborn por la ira…

…

Otra vez estaban en la estación de trenes esperando a sus transportes sentados en una banca…

— Luce, ¿No sería mejor que hicieras el sorteo un día antes, daría más tiempo a los responsables de ese día de pensar en alguna actividad…—mencionó Lal antes de que la ojiazul se vaya.

— No creo… me parece que es más divertido que escojan sin ponerse a pensar en ventajas o desventajas…—respondió Luce— Chicos, nos vemos mañana y, al igual que hoy, les enviaré un mensaje del sorteo… adiós…—se despidió la ojiazul al ver que su tren ya estaba ahí. Se marchó con Reborn.

Así todos fueron abandonando… Viper seguía escuchando música, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor… por una luz, se dio cuenta de que su tren ya había llegado… se subió a este.

Miraba por la ventana… viendo algunos campos y casas… la ciudad donde vivían era algo grande; pero no era de esas típicas ciudades donde estaban llenas de casas y edificios, calles llenas de tráfico y todo eso; al contrario, era un lugar tranquilo con muchos campos y áreas verdes, donde habían pocos carros y habían más bicicletas y el modo de transportarse más usado era el tren, el cual hacía varias paradas por algunas partes de la ciudad, por lo cual demoraba llegar a su casa.

Luego de ver que se encontraba cerca, recogió sus cosas, no habían muchas personas a bordo… pero era mejor así…

Al estar en su parada, la peliazul se bajó del tren… todavía faltaban una cuantas cuadras para llegar a su departamento… eran como las 10:00 p.m… se habían quedado hasta tarde en Wc Donald's… pero eso no le importaba, después de todo, ella vivía sola y nadie la estaba esperando…

Al estar caminando, de su oído derecho retiró un audífono y bajó un poco el volumen, por precaución… así podría escuchar sonidos "fuera de lugar" y podía dar la carrera de su vida… aunque no estaba segura de los resultados… le empezaban a doler las extremidades por los balazos de pintura…

Caminó un par de cuadras… divagaba en su mente… la cuenta en su banco no mostraba la cifra que ella quería… estos días le estaban mermando el dinero las salidas… tal vez debería coger un trabajo de medio tiempo como en aquel bar metalero… sí, había trabajado allí… sirvió algunas bebidas y lo típico… no le molestaba ese tipo de música y el que la contrató no parecía interesado en lo que pudiera haber debajo de su capucha, además, el dinero que recibía mensualmente no estaba nada mal… y uno de sus mejores ventajas era que ninguno de sus compañeros del colegio visitaba esos lugares, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse…

A mitad de sus cavilaciones escuchó unos pasos no muy lejos de ella, su corazón se aceleró un poco, casi lo botaba por la boca… _Demonios…_ cogió su celular, de alguna manera esas pisadas le sonaban familiares… por el reflejo de la pantalla vio de quien se trataba…

— ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?—preguntó sin dejar de caminar… su corazón se había calmado del posible desastre…

— Si…

— ¿Por qué me sigues?—volvió a preguntar.

— …—la voz pareció dudar un momento en responder— No lo sé…—podía sentir la sinceridad en su voz.

— ¡Hmp!—tal vez debería cobrarle a Fon por dejarle acompañar a su departamento… de nuevo.

A pesar de su naturaleza de rechazar personas que no aportaban económicamente a su bien alimentada billetera… de alguna forma, no le molestaba la presencia del pelinegro… esto se ponía extraño… no le daba una buena corazonada…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 2**

**Día Amarillo**

Siento que haya tan poca interacción entre la pareja ._. pero les prometo que habrá más en el próximo capítulo! Hehehe creo que será el más largo de todos, puesto que habrá demasiadas sorpresas! Kukukuku~ espero que les haya gustado!

Ya casi tengo todas las actividades que van a hacer todos… pero aún no tengo la de Verde, quisiera que me den un empujoncito… sus opiniones siempre cuentan!

Gracias a todos por comentar! me alegra que gusten de esta parejita… a mi me había llegado tanto… (sobretodo Fon xDD) que quise hacer fanfics de ellos! En serio que me animan!

¿Reviews? n_n


	3. Día Azul Parte I

Oh… siento la demora n_n he aquí el siguiente día…

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Día Azul**

**Parte I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SLAM

La puerta se abrió de repente; logrando asustar a algunos alumnos que se hallaban desperdigados por el curso… los estudiantes comenzaron a dirigirse rápidamente a sus asientos…

Un hombre de cabellos rojizos había entrado al salón… ese hombre inspiraba mucho respeto y miedo… cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que es un hombre rebelde por ese tatuaje de color rojo vino en su mejilla derecha y sus cejas fruncidas… además de que olía siempre a cigarrillo… pero le tenía un fiel respeto al joven director y por ende un poco a la institución… por lo cual era un profesor duro de tratar…

G, al ver parados los alumnos a lado de sus asientos a manera de saludo, dijo escuetamente un "sentarse" mientras dejaba su maletín y carpetas en la silla y mesa respectivamente… luego caminó unos pasos al frente y se apoyó en el escritorio— Saquen una hoja y una pluma… "Lección sorpresa"…

Algunos alumnos no pudieron evitar bufar, obviamente, en desacuerdo…

El pelirojo, al oír el leve sonido, levantó unas hojas que tenía entre las carpetas y cogió un bolígrafo— ¿Tienen algún problema? Por que para mí es fácil ponerles cero a todos…—dijo secamente.

El curso quedó en total silencio… pudiéndose palpar la tensión total… ya había sucedido una vez… y eso dejó manchas rojas en algunas libretas…

El profesor empezó a dictar las preguntas…

La mayoría de alumnos no sabían qué rayos escribir en sus hojas…

_¿Por qué justo hoy tenían lección de sociales?..._

…

Los alumnos salían de la institución educativa… algunos con un aura pésima…

— ¿Por qué una lección sorpresa hoy? ¡Kora! ¡Ese profesor está loco!—un rubio se revolvía sus cabellos… de seguro y no le iba nada bien… apenas en la noche, del cansancio, le dio tiempo de leer algo del libro de texto…

— … Hmp… es tu culpa por no haber estudiado…—Reborn acompañaba a Colonnello en la salida… al parecer, no tuvo problemas con la lección, después de todo, aunque no muchos lo supieran… él llevaba una libreta con notas impecables…

— Reborn… tu eres una memoria con patas, Kora…—le dijo Colonnello algo frustrado… él también tenía buenas calificaciones… sólo que requería de más estudio.

— Deberías prestar más atención en clases…—Reborn no tomó en cuenta el insulto, sabía del temperamento del rubio en cuanto a sus calificaciones.

— Imposible, ¡Kora!—respondió el ojiazul muy seguro de sus palabras, el pelinegro le dio una mirada despectiva, Colonnello entrecerró los ojos en desacuerdo— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso vas a negar que sus clases dan sueño, Kora?—el rubio varias veces había sido botado de clases por interrumpir al profesor con sus ronquidos.

Reborn rodó los ojos… pero luego algo captó su atención… los dos se acercaron al pequeño grupo de personas que se encontraban a un lado de las rejas del colegio.

— ¡Hola, Reborn, Colonnello-kun!—Luce saludó cálidamente a los recién llegados… el resto de sus compañeros ya se hallaban reunidos— Lo siento, chicos, no pude hacer el sorteo antes… es que tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes…—la ojiazul sonrió nerviosamente… ser miembro principal del consejo estudiantil no era fácil…— comenzaré…—anunció.

Luce sacó de su maleta unos pequeños chicles redondos de diferentes colores— Viper… ¿Me prestas un rato el bolsillo de tu chompa?—interrogó. La peliazul abrió el cierre del costado derecho, la ojiazul metió los dulce ahí…— ¿Puedes sacar uno por mí?—preguntó de nuevo. La peliazul metió su mano en el bolsillo y luego la sacó, teniendo en su puño el dulce… Luce extendió su mano en ademán de que se lo diera.

— Bien… y el "ganador" es…—Luce alzó su mano y con su dedo índice y pulgar mostró el chicle— el azul—luego todas las miradas se posaron en el rubio y la chica de ojos oscuros. Éstos se miraron.

Colonnello y Lal eran los encargados de ese día…

— Espérame un rato, Luce—pidió Lal… la pelinegra cogió de la muñeca a su compañero y lo arrastró un par de metros lejos de los demás.

El resto de los compañeros alzaron una ceja, mostrando duda, luego vieron hacia donde fueron los dos… vieron como la chica los señalaba y luego señalaba al rubio, éste arrugó el entrecejo y abrió la boca, dando a entender que estaban discutiendo, entonces, vieron como Lal formaba un puño con su mano y le pegaba en la cabeza a Colonnello, éste se sobó dicha zona y empezaron a reñir nuevamente… y, de repente, pararon de discutir, cuchichearon un par de cosas más… y luego regresaron al grupo…

Lal fue la primera en hablar— ¿Cuánto dinero traen?

Todos se miraron entre sí…— B-Bueno, creo que mucho…

— Bien—esta vez el rubio se hizo escuchar— ¡Síganme, Kora! ¡No queda tiempo!—Lal y Colonnello empezaron a correr.

Todos se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos _¿A qué se referían con que no queda tiempo?..._ entonces, al ver que desaparecían por una esquina, decidieron seguirles el paso.

Corrieron como unas ocho cuadras más y empezaron a escucharse unos gritos.

— ¡¿Cómo que no estás seguro en dónde? ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Imbécil!

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé, Kora! ¡Mi tía venía seguido por aquí!...

Los muchachos corrían con algo de dificultad… desde la noche anterior sentían los estragos de la actividad de ayer… dolían las extremidades… y… ¡¿Qué es eso de que la tía de quién visitaba qué cosa?... entonces, cayeron en cuenta de que habían entrado a una pequeña zona comercial, por lo cual, el número de gente en las calles aumentaba… vieron como sus dos compañeros que los guiaban se detenían frente a ellos.

— ¡Llegamos, Kora!—Colonnello suspiró en alivio… no estaba de humor para soportar otro golpe de la pelinegra…

Estaban parados frente a una gran tienda…

Los chicos miraron el local… ¿Era de ropa?... antes de que pudieran siquiera hablar… Lal ya había comenzado…

La pelinegra miró sus reloj que colgaba de su muñeca izquierda con el ceño fruncido— Bien, ¡Tenemos un máximo de media hora para comprar un conjunto de ropa y un traje de baño!…—los demás, a excepción de Colonnello, alzaron una ceja; confundidos.

— Aprovechen… ¡Hay remate, Kora!—dijo el rubio sonriendo. Sonaba a un comerciante tratando de vender su mercancía…

Reborn iba a replicar; pero Lal nuevamente no dejó que ninguno abriera la boca— ¡¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan, Vayan!—prácticamente los había empujado para entrar…

…

Los chicos se encontraban en la sección de varones… ellos buscaban una pantaloneta y una camiseta, nada difícil… aunque realmente estaban confundidos… ¿Los iban a llevar a una piscina?... no hacía un mal clima… pero hubieran esperado más a que vayan a sus respectivas casas por sus ropas en vez de gastar dinero… aunque tampoco era problema, puesto que la ropa era barata…

Luce recorría la sección perteneciente a su género, también estaba confundida… pero ¡Vaya que es difícil encontrar buena ropa allí! Encontrar algo que de verdad le siente bien… la ropa era muy barata y todo… pero los diseños… no eran de su gusto… recorrió con la mirada algunas perchas de ropa; pero se detuvo al encontrar a Viper sentada en una banca.

— ¿Qué pasa, Viper? ¿Te encuentras bien?—Luce se acercó a la peliazul.

— Nh—respondió esta sin interés.

— ¿No vas a buscar ropa? Porque si no te gusta, puedo hablar con Lal-chan y…

— No quiero—respondió esta vez cortante.

Luce la miró unos segundos y se sentó a lado de ella— Ya sé en qué piensas…

— Es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero—dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. Viper la miró por debajo de su capucha algo sorprendida… no esperaba que Luce hiciera eso.

— Hahahaha… sé que esto de los gastos no va contigo… No por nada nos conocemos desde niñas…—Luce miró hacia al frente en ningún punto fijo, realmente— pero quiero que entiendas que todos nos esforzamos para estas salidas… ¿Sabes los difícil que es para Verde despegarse de esa laptop durante toda una tarde o para Lal-chan dejar de asistir a sus entrenamientos?—la ojiazul sonrió— Como se trata del día de Lal-chan y de Colonnello-kun… ellos no nos harían desperdiciar el dinero en estas cosas ¿Verdad?... los dos son muy responsables… a su modo, claro está—su mirada dio a parar en la ojiazul… Viper por un momento sintió que ella en realidad, en estos momentos, podía ver sus ojos aún con su capucha puesta— estamos aquí para disfrutar, pasar momentos inolvidables como los compañeros que somos, somos un grupo grande; pero fuerte aunque algunas veces no se note… el grupo no sería igual sin ti… igualmente si faltara alguno de nosotros… esto es algo que requiere de todo el grupo…

"… _puedes verlo de esta manera… es una "tontería" que requiere de todo el grupo…"_

La frase que le dijo Fon antes de ponerse el traje para jugar Paintball llegó repentinamente a su cabeza…— Creo que necesitas también despojarte de tus responsabilidades o problemas por unos momentos y relajarte… ¡Vamos a escoger algo de ropa! ¡De seguro y Lal-chan y Colonnello-kun no defraudan nuestras expectativas!—Luce sonrió dulce y cálidamente mientras se levantaba de aquella banca, la peliazul hizo lo mismo.

— Está bien…—dijo con su voz neutral… si se lo pedía de ese modo…

— Bien, te dejo tu espacio para que escojas algo lindo… cómprate un vestido, algo lindo… ¡Ah! Y ahora están de moda los trajes de baño de dos piezas… por favor, no dejes que aquellos rumores apaguen tu espíritu de mujer… después de todo, a nosotras se nos da muy bien este tipo de cosas…

Sabía que Luce no dudaba de su género… veía como la ojiazul reía suavemente y se perdía en medio de unos maniquís y perchas llenas de ropa… suspiró densamente…

Esto no era tarea fácil…

…

— ¡Colonnello! ¡Llevas demasiado tiempo metido ahí! ¡Sal de una vez!—Reborn tocaba con insistencia la puerta de aquel vestidor para varones, sus manos estaban con unas cuantas ropas… ¡Llevaba como diez minutos ahí metido!...

Escuchó que el seguro se abría— Imbécil, déjame entrar que…—el pelinegro se calló de repente.

— A que se me ve bien ¿Verdad, Kora?—dijo Colonnello saliendo… llevaba… él llevaba…

¡LLEVABA PUESTO UNA TANGA!

Por el rostro del pelinegro surgió una expresión de asco puro…

Colonnello comenzó a hacer poses de modelo— ¡Te apuesto a que las chicas caerán rendidas con esto, Kora!—sonrió con satisfacción.

Reborn temblaba de la ira… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASABA?... arrojó la ropa que sostenía al piso— ¡PONTE ALGO DECENTE, IDIOTA CABEZA HUECA!—con una fuerza sobrehumana; el pelinegro despegó del piso del local el maniquí más cerca que tuvo a la mano y se lo aventó al rubio con fuerza… Colonnello no se esperó tal reacción por parte de su compañero, por lo cual, el pedazo de madera le cayó encima haciéndolo meterse nuevamente en el vestidor…— ¡Y MAS TE VALE NO SALIR DE AHÍ CON ESO PUESTO NUEVAMENTE! ¡TE MATO!—exclamó el pelinegro para descargar la furia ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE DIO POR SALIR CON ESO? ¡ESO DEFINITIVAMENTE CONTABA COMO FALTA DE RESPETO A SUS COMPAÑERAS DEL SEXO OPUESTO!... además, ¡No permitiría que Luce viera eso! ¡NUNCA! ¡PRIMERO, SOBRE SU CADÁVER!...

Las personas que se encontraban cerca del vestidor para hombres se alejaron… ese pelinegro tenía una aura roja rodeándolo ¡Parecía el mismísimo demonio! Además de que miraba asesinamente la puerta de aquel vestidor como si tratara de pulverizar con la mirada a aquel chico que estaba ahí metido…

Skull, Verde y Fon, los cuales también se encontraban algo cerca, se alejaron unos puestos más… Reborn era terrible cuando se enojaba… pero…

¡No podía ser que ellos rompieran algo cada vez que entraran a algún lugar!

…

De repente escuchó unas exclamaciones… probablemente pertenecientes a Reborn…

Bueno, por lo menos quedaban como 10 minutos… había elegido la ropa más económica y que mejor le quedaba… pero no quería comprar el traje de baño… ella no mostraba tan a la ligera su cuerpo… simplemente no le gustaba…

Una peliazul se encontraba cerca de la caja… tenía que pagar por esa ropa…

Pero su mirada, sin proponérselo, se posó en un traje de baño de dos piezas color azul oscuro con unas pequeñas piedras blancas adornando una pequeña parte de las dos piezas… sus oídos lograron percatarse de unos pasos algo cerca…

Aquel pelinegro que le había acompañado a casa estaba parado frente a una percha… al parecer estaba escogiendo una camiseta o algo así…

Nuevamente su mirada dio a parar a ese oscuro traje de baño… _¿Uh?_

…

— ¡Tch! ¡Cinco minutos tarde!—Lal exclamaba disconforme mirando exasperadamente a su reloj, como si mirara al peor de sus peores enemigos… Ya todos habían terminado sus compras ¡Y solo habían propasado el tiempo con cinco minutos!… ya habían pagado todo y se encontraban con sus respectivas bolsas fuera del local.

— No tenemos tiempo ¡Kora! ¡Vamos!—Colonnello salió corriendo.

Los demás, al saber que sus dos compañeros no les dirían nada, se limitaron a seguirlos.

La carrera se hizo algo larga; pero habían llegado a sus destinos… ¿Una estación de buses?

— ¡Rápido! ¡Todo el mundo déme el dinero que acordamos en el camino!—Lal pidió mientras extendía la mano.

Todos sacaron sus billeteras y le entregó la cantidad requerida. Apenas hecho esto, Lal salió disparada hacia una de las ventanillas de la estación.

Todos miraban el lugar extrañados… se suponía que los buses solo los usaban para esos viajes largos… aunque también unos cuantos pasaban por la ciudad…

— ¡Arribamos a tiempo! ¡El bus ya casi sale! ¡Muevan sus traseros!—con el aviso de Lal, todos corrieron hacia una de las puertas del establecimiento para encontrarse con el gran transporte.

…

— Así que este era su plan desde un principio… y yo que pensé que nos iban a llevar a una mísera piscina…—dijo Reborn bajándose del autobús… ya habían llegado a su "Destino"…

— Hahahaha ¡A los años que no vengo! ¡Kora!—exclamó el rubio— ¿A que no, Lal?—Colonnello posó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la pelinegra.

A Lal se le encendieron las mejillas en un ligero rubor— ¡Cállate imbécil!—le dio un codazo en el abdomen… Colonnello se soltó de Lal y se contorsionó de dolor…

Una vez que todos se bajaron del autobús, miraron a sus alrededores— Era obvio que vendríamos aquí al poner un pie en esa estación de autobuses—comentó Verde reacomodándose sus lentes.

— ¡Bienvenidos a la playa, Kora!

¿Hace cuánto tiempo no iban a la playa? Ah… tantos recuerdos mezclados con el aquel olor salado del ambiente, la arena escurrirse por sus pieles, el sol calentando sus cuerpos y el sonido de las olas agitándose suavemente hasta llegar a la orilla…

— Ya ha pasado tiempo…—dijo Luce moviendo un poco sus cabellos del rostro que alborotaba la brisa…

— Hay que cambiarnos ¿No? Es decir… es raro ver a jóvenes en uniforme en una playa…—comentó Lal— para eso eran las ropas…

— ¿No sería mejor alquilar primero una pequeña carpa?... para hacer más cómodas las cosas…—sugirió Reborn.

Lal pareció considerarlo— Tienes razón; es mejor ahora, vamos todos…—los muchachos comenzaron a caminar hacia la orilla… en la playa se veían muchas personas disfrutando de la vista, haciendo juegos en la arena o metiéndose en aquellas limpias aguas… no había tanta gente como pensaban, puesto que era un día laboral; pero aquello, no impedía que jóvenes, al igual que ellos, también quisieran disfrutar del soleado clima…

Reborn empezó a hablar con una señora para el alquiler de la carpa… los jóvenes se quedaron viendo el mar… y una que otra muchacha en un revelador traje de baño…

— Pervertido…—masculló Lal al ver que Colonnello seguía los mismos pasos que Skull al babear por una chica con varias curvas… _Todos los hombres son iguales_… podía sentir el rechinar de sus dientes…— Imbécil, cierra la boca, no queremos que contamines el mar con tu asquerosa baba…

Colonnello sintió otro codazo en uno de sus costados— ¡Auch!...

— Bien, esa es…—Reborn regresó de hacer negocios con la señora y les mostró la pequeña carpa.

Justo cuando los demás iban a dejar sus cosas ahí, Lal entró a la minicarpa— Luce y yo nos cambiaremos aquí—dijo demandante sin dejar que nadie entre…

El resto alzó una ceja en confusión— ¿No sería más cómodo para ustedes cambiarse en los baños que en esta carpa…?—Reborn trató de exponer su punto de vista.

— ¿Está loco? ¿Sabes lo lleno que deben estar esos baños? Cámbiense ustedes allá, Luce y yo nos cambiamos aquí—dijo frunciendo el ceño, dejó la maleta en la arena.

— Ya ya, cálmate, ¡Kora!...—Colonnello se interpuso— está bien, ustedes cuiden la carpa, ya volvemos ¡Kora!—los muchachos comenzaron a retirarse.

Antes de entrar, Luce encontró a Viper aún parada frente a la carpa— ¿Quieres cambiarte aquí? Aún hay espacio para una persona más…—Lal ya había entrado, por lo cual ya se había desplegado la tela que impedía la vista hacia el interior.

La peliazul observó el lugar— No, no importa…—Viper dio media vuelta en busca de los baños…

…

_Maldición…_

Al fin había encontrado los "dichosos" baños… estaban a reventar, tal y como lo había dicho Lal… le enfermaba la cantidad de chicas metidas en un espacio tan reducido… ni loca se metía ahí… desvió un poco su mirada y observó el baño de varones… estaba vacío, según podía apreciar por la puerta abierta… se miró así misma… se encogió de hombros y entró… después de todo, en su colegio dudaban de su género por unos estúpidos rumores…

…

— Yare Yare…—Fon suspiró pesadamente… había perdido a sus compañeros…

Iban juntos buscando dónde cambiarse de ropa… pero un comentario obsceno de parte del pelimorado hizo enfadar a Colonnello y empezaron a discutir… Reborn trató de ignorarlos; pero, al enterarse de que el rubio lo involucraba, empezó a meterse en la discusión… Fon trataba de suavizar las cosas; pero en eso, una bola de chicas se acercó a ellos corriendo y luego los rodearon… una de ellas empezó a gritar cosas incoherentes y se agarró como garrapata de Reborn, éste intentó resistirse y zafarse; pero la otra lo botó a la arena… Colonnello empezó a reírse; pero luego se vio acorralado por otra chica… entonces empezó la avalancha de chicas con altos niveles peligrosos de hormonas alocadas… los muchachos no sabían que hacer para quitárselas de encima… entonces se miraron y… salieron corriendo… las chicas se quedaron varadas; pero luego empezaron a perseguirlos logrando dispersar a todos…

El pelinegro corrió algo rápido… no era muy agradable ser perseguido por un montón de chicas fuera de control por toda la playa… encontró una estructura cilíndrica cerca con dos puertas… se metió a una de ellas y la cerró… esperó un rato para asegurarse de que no lo habían alcanzado… pero al no notar tal movimiento, se relajó… se dio media vuelta…

¿Se había metido a los baños?...

Habían varias puertas y unos lavaderos con unos urinales empotrados en las paredes… al parecer se había metido al de varones… suspiró nuevamente… al juzgar por la apariencia y la tranquilidad; el lugar se encontraba vacío… acomodó nuevamente su maleta de colegio en su espalda— ¿Dónde estarán los dem…?

Su pregunta quedó en el aire… había abierto una de las puertas y… el baño no estaba tan vacío como él pensaba… ¿Qué hacía una chica ahí metida?... Era el baño de varones, ¿Verdad?... vio la espalda femenina desnuda a excepción de ese brasier blanco que se cruzaba por ahí… ¿Pero que hacía? ¡Él no era una fisgón o un pervertido!... esa chica al parecer aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia… decidió cerrar la puerta silenciosamente para no causar más problemas; pero antes bajó la mirada para evitar ver algo más… y por alguna razón esa maleta tirada en el suelo se le hacía familiar… al igual que esa gran chompa negra que…

Inconscientemente, su mirada volvió a subir, como si tratara de confirmar algo… esos cabellos azules… su cuerpo se heló, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa… cerró aquella puerta con la mayor discreción posible… Cabellos azules, chompa grande negra, esa maleta… _¡¿Viper?_

Sintió sus mejillas calientes… oh no… su mirada se posó en el espejo que se encontraba en esa pared a unos metros frente a él… su cara estaba roja… y, antes de que pudiera seguir tejiendo una red de pensamientos acerca de aquella reacción de ese instante, escuchó un ruido proveniente de atrás de él, es decir, el compartimiento donde se encontraba su compañera… ella iba a salir…

Viper quitó el seguro de la puerta y salió… ya había terminado de cambiarse… pero juraba que había escuchado unos ruidos afuera, por lo que se extrañó al no encontrar a nadie… tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas… después de todo, aún llevaba los audífonos puestos…

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta de los baños abrirse y, luego de unos segundos, cerrarse…

Fon se había escondido en el compartimiento de a lado…

…

Las chicas ya habían terminado de cambiarse, tenían a su disposición tres asientos despegables de madera (que venían junto a la carpa)… estaban esperando a los demás… verdaderamente, se estaban demorando…

— Tsk, ¿Qué tanto les cuesta encontrar un baño?—Lal se encontraba parada a lado de la carpa… lucía un buen traje de baño rojo oscuro, casi color vino, de dos piezas. En sus caderas se encontraba amarrado un trozo de tela delgado color negro… sus pies estaban descalzos. Recogió sus cabellos rebeldes usando sus inseparables gafas oscuras como si fuera una diadema…

No cabía duda de que algunos muchachos posaban sus ojos en la pelinegra al igual que su delicada compañera que se encontraba a lado sentada en una de esas sillas de madera…

Luce, al contrario de Lal, había optado por un simple traje de baño blanco de una pieza… era elegante; pero simple…— De seguro hay mucha gente en el baño, como tu dijiste, Lal-chan…—la ojiazul se colocaba un bloqueador en su piel.

Lal la observó— ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo compraste uno?...

— ¿El bloqueador? Siempre lo llevo conmigo… me quemo con facilidad bajo el sol ¿Quieres?

— Gracias—Lal cogió la botella y empezó a untarse la crema en sus brazos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Viper! Te vez… bien… ¿Has visto a los chicos?—Luce decidió preguntarle, puesto que ella se supone que también debió haber ido a los baños y, probablemente, toparse con alguno de ellos…

Viper entró a la carpa y, extendiendo un pedazo de tela en la arena, se sentó en el suelo— … No los he visto…—respondió simplemente.

Lal la observó mientras se ponía el bloqueador… era obvio que no iba a ponerse un traje de baño… la peliazul tenía un ligero short verde oscuro, su chompa negra holgada puesta… a diferencia de que se había recogido sus mangas y el cierre estaba abierto dejando ver una blusa semi-holgada azul oscuro que al parecer decía "The life Sucks"… bueno, por lo menos no había optado ponerse un jean…— Toma, bloqueador…—la pelinegra le lanzó suavemente la botella blanca.

Viper la cogió— Nh…—fue la escueta que recibió.

— Uf uf uf… lle… llegamos… vivos… Kora…—Colonnello, Verde y Reborn comenzaron a llegar…

— ¿Qué paso, chicos? Parecen que hubieran salido de la guerra…—Lal decidió burlarse… los pobres tenían los cabellos totalmente revueltos, estaban sudados y, aparte de lucir unos cuantos moretones en sus extremidades y abdomen por la competencia de Paintball del día anterior con esas pantalonetas, tenían finas marcas rojas en sus brazos… parecían… ¿Arañazos?...

— B-Bueno… más o menos… ¡K-Kora!—fue un tormento escapar de aquellas mujeres acosadoras… por lo menos habían conseguido cambiarse… pero al notar que Lal ya estaba en su traje de baño, Colonnello se ruborizó un poco… se veía bien…

Lal notó eso y sonrió…

Entonces, Fon se acercaba a la carpa y dejó su maleta cerca…

Reborn vio como éste había llegado— ¿Qué? ¿A ti no te persiguieron?—preguntó con discreción para que las chicas no escucharan. Fon llegó como el hombre más fresco del mundo…

— ¿Ah? Este…—antes de contestar, su mirada pasó por sus compañeros… todos los varones, aparte de él, se encontraban en pésimas condiciones y, al parecer las chicas se encontraban bien… su mirada dio a parar a la carpa en la cual se encontraba Viper… y, bueno, su mente le estaba haciendo una jugarreta al recordar…— B-Bueno, sí; pero logré encontrar los baños…

Reborn alzó una ceja… ese titubeo al contestar, sonaba extraño de parte del pelinegro…

— Sí… Ore-sama es el hombre más importante de la ciudad…

— ¡Kyaa! ¿En serio, Skull-kun?... ahora que lo noto, ese piercing en tu labio inferior te queda muy bien…

Todos escucharon la primera voz… se voltearon para ver que sucedía…

— ¡¿Qué está pasando, Kora? ¡El mundo se está volviendo loco!—a los siete se les desencajó la mandíbula al ver al pelimorado acompañado de unas mujeres muy hermosas y… ¡Una en cada brazo!— ¡Que suerte la de este idiota…! ¡Kora! ¡Vamos, Reborn, tenemos que ridiculizar…! ¡Ah!

— _¡Pedazo de imbécil…!_—siseó Lal lanzándole la botella de bloqueador en la cabeza al rubio.

Todos rodaron los ojos… habían veces que enserio era muy desconsiderado Colonnello…

— ¿No tuvieron problemas?—preguntó Reborn dirigiéndose a Luce, el pelinegro se sentó en la arena a lado de ella.

— No, para nada… te ves bien…—dijo Luce terminando la oración algo sonrojada.

— Igualmente…—respondió el pelinegro desviando la mirada… tenía que suprimir ese cambio repentino de color en sus mejillas…

Reborn llevaba puesta una simple pantaloneta amarillo pastel con adornos de flores al estilo hawaiano… era lo mejor que había encontrado… Verde tenía una pantaloneta negra con unas franjas color verde a los lados, Colonnello (quien después de enfrentar el furioso temperamento de Reborn) había optado por una pantaloneta color celeste al estilo hawaiano con flores, Fon se decidió por una pantaloneta roja con algunas franjas negras y Skull, por lo que pudieron ver, escogió una pantaloneta llana color morado.

— ¿Qué es esto que me lanzaste, Kora? ¿Uh? ¿Un bloqueador?—Colonnello había recogido del suelo la botella— ¡Bah! ¿Quién necesita de eso, Kora?—el rubio lo lanzó con dirección a Reborn; pero éste, con buenos reflejos, lo cogió, lanzándole un insulto a su compañero; pero el rubio no le hizo caso— Yo compré esto ¡Kora!—Colonnello sacó de la nada un bronceador, Lal lo miró despectivamente— Pero como no puedo ponérmelo todo yo solo… ¿Qué tal si tu me ayudas, Lal, Kora? De seguro y…

Lal se sonrojó y arrugó terriblemente el seño— Tu juras ¿No? ¡Imbécil! ¡Hasta parecieras que eres un masoquista!—la pelinegra le dio un coscorrón.

La tarde empezó a correr tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones… liberándose del tortuoso colegio italiano cuyo reciente y joven rubio director: Giotto los presionaba… el hombre era gentil y flexible; pero en ese colegio eran exigentes y ejercen algo de presión… sobretodo en su último año antes de graduarse…

Pero ahora eran adolescentes despidiéndose del buen tiempo para comenzar a tomar más en serio sus responsabilidades, coger las riendas de su propio destino y controlar el futuro que les espera…

Después de un rato de conversaciones; unos chicos fueron hacia ellos y los invitaron a un partido amistoso de volleyball.

— ¿Qué dices Reborn? Podemos patearles el trasero… ¡Kora!—el rubio comenzó a emocionarse.

— Hmp, está bien… después de todo, no he tenido un decente partido desde hace mucho…—el pelinegro respondió levantándose y sacudiendo la arena de su pantaloneta.

— Fon ¡Kora! Ven, tú también Verde…—Colonnello empezó a llamar a los demás.

Fon se acercó a sus compañeros; pero Verde se quedó sentado en la silla— Esto es ridículo, no voy a participar…—respondió el peliverde.

— Sí, ya lo suponía, kora… ¡Te dejamos el marcador, Kora!—Colonnello se dio por vencido rápidamente al notar que era un simple partido de tres contra tres. Se fueron a jugar no muy lejos de donde estaban…

Verde no tuvo más opción que mirar el partido de vez en cuando que despegaba sus ojos de su costoso y sofisticado celular… no podía permanecer alejado de la tecnología por una tarde…

Lal y Luce conversaban de cosas triviales, conversaban sobre algunas revistas o sobre qué carrera planeaban seguir… aunque después dejaron de platicar del todo al notar que el partido que tenían sus compañeros con esos chicos se estaba poniendo muy interesante… Verde tampoco podía negarlo, así que decidió "recordarles" algunas faltas que cometían y los puntos que anotaban…

Viper estaba escondida en la sombra que le brindaba aquella carpa, daba un sorbo de vez en cuando al cartón pequeño de leche con fresa que pasó comprando después de salir de aquel baño, ojeaba un poco su libro y a veces tomaba las fotos… tal vez debería cobrarle a Luce por tomar las fotos ya que prácticamente se había transformado en la camarógrafa de aquellos días…

El tiempo pasó volando… habían terminado el partido y Colonnello, Reborn y Fon, aunque sudados y algo exhaustos por el partido, habían terminado ganando… y aquellos chicos tuvieron que irse algo temprano… caminaron un poco por la orilla de la playa antes de regresar con los demás; pero Colonnello, dejándose llevar por la diversión, empujó a Reborn al agua…

— _Maldito_…—masculló, se levantó rápidamente y, al ver que Colonnello ya había comenzado a correr, Reborn fue tras él… Fon veía divertido la escena… Reborn logró atraparlo y lo tiró al agua…

Reborn, aún con el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo, rió un poco al igual que Fon… a Colonnello le había entrado algo de agua salada en la boca… tosió un poco… ya se había parado y, de repente, el pelinegro y el rubio miraron al único compañero seco que encontraron cerca…

— No, No, esperen…—Fon fue llevado por los dos y lo botaron al agua… ambos rieron… vieron que Fon se comenzaba a parar escurriendo agua… sonrió un poco…

— Chicos… ¿Qué les pasó?...—preguntó Luce al ver a su novio regresar con sus compañeros todos mojados. Lal tenía una ceja alzada igual que Verde, miraban expectantes…

— ¿En realidad quieres saber, Kora?—respondió Colonnello con otra interrogación a Luce; pero sus ojos estaban clavados en la pelinegra que estaba a su lado… como si le estuviera hablando a ella… Lal entreabrió sus labios para hablar; pero calló al ver las miradas cómplices que se enviaban el rubio y Reborn…

_No…_

Y, antes de que pudiera levantarse de su silla para alejarse, ya la tenían atrapada— Te tengo, Kora…

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Reborn…!—chilló un poco Luce al ser llevada en brazos por el pelinegro al agua…

— ¡¿Qué haces, estúpido? ¡Suéltame, suéltame!—Colonnello la estaba cargando tal cual saco de papas… Lal forcejeaba golpeándolo en la espalda… entonces, el rubio empezó a correr con ella aún en brazos…

_Demonios…_

Las dos terminaron en el agua… Lal podía escuchar la risa de Colonnello… pensó en levantarse por una venganza; pero un grito proviniendo de él la detuvo…

— ¡A por él, Kora!—Fon y Colonnello corrieron hacia la carpa y cogieron al peliverde por los brazos y las piernas, haciendo que en el proceso él tirara su celular a la arena…— ¡¿Qué creen que hacen, imbéciles? ¡Exijo que me bajen!—reclamó Verde intentando zafarse…

— ¡Como ordenes, Kora!—cuando sintieron el agua tocar sus rodillas, lo lanzaron al agua.

Verde se paró al minuto, todo su cabello escurría agua al igual que su ropa y, en un impulso por calmar la vocecilla en su mente que le gritaba "Venganza", logró alcanzar al rubio y botarlo al agua… después de todo, era el que más tenía cerca… también cogió desprevenido al pelinegro de ojos oscuros tirándolo al agua… todos reían divertidos…

Viper veía todo desde la carpa… tomaba fotos de ellos en el agua y de cómo fueron tirados hasta que se dio cuenta de que a la cámara le quedaba poca batería… buscó en la maleta por unas pilas que le había dado Luce…

— Viper ¡Kora!...

Esa inconfundible terminación en las oraciones… Viper alzó la mirada y encontró al rubio parado frente a la carpa, observándola con una sonrisa que, a su pensar, se veía peligrosa…— ¿Qué quieres?...—preguntó cortante.

— Oh… nada, Kora…—de repente sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces?—no pudo evitar alzar un poco la voz… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en el hombro de Colonnello.

— ¿Qué no es obvio, Kora?—sintió que él empezaba correr.

— No, espera, tengo la cámara…—intentó excusarse Viper.

— No, no la tienes—el rubio movió su hombro hacia arriba, haciendo que la peliazul se moviera bruscamente botando la cámara…

_Rayos_… pensó rápidamente— ¡Bájame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te haré pagar por esto!—golpeó un poco la espalda de Colonnello; pero éste ni siquiera le contestó… sentía que seguía corriendo… el agua estaba cada vez más cerca…

_Demonios…_

Viper cerró los ojos y, ante la mirada atónita de sus demás compañeros, se sacó el suéter negro lo más rápido que pudo y lo lanzó a la arena— Uagh…—ya la habían botado al agua…

Todos, inconscientemente, miraron por donde Colonnello la había tirado… no podían evitar la curiosidad… vieron como Viper se paraba lentamente y todas esas miradas se dirigieron a su rostro… ¿Al fin descubrirían los misteriosos ojos de la peliazul?...

Viper levantó su cabeza… todos botaron el aire contenido por la decepción… _¿Es enserio?..._

Los cabellos azules de Viper impedían ver sus ojos… bueno, no podían ver sus ojos; pero descubrieron que la piel de Viper era pálida… muy pálida… tal vez estar tanto tiempo bajo esa chompa holgada ayudaba a que su piel no se enfrentara con los rayos del sol…

Colonnello había sido un salvaje… ¡La había tirado con ropa y todo!... todas las prendas que llevaba escurrían agua… por lo menos no llevaba zapatos…

— _Pagaras_…—masculló la peliazul muy bajo sentenciando al rubio… se sentía como un gato siendo lanzado al agua…

Todos observaron sorprendidos como Viper caminaba hacia el rubio y lo empujaba al agua… luego pasó a sentarse en su espalda, puesto que había caído de cara… no lo dejaba salir del agua…

Pensaron que se iba a levantar en seguida… pero veían que la peliazul no se movía…— eh… Viper… ¿No crees que estar así mucho tiempo sería peligroso? Colonnello-kun no puede…

Luce calló al sentir a Viper mirándola fijamente… no podía ver sus ojos; pero sí sentía como la taladraba con la mirada— No…—dijo Viper respondiendo a su interrogante.

Los demás no pudieron evitar seguir mirándola… burbujas salían de a lado de donde ella se sentó… nadie hacía nada… de repente las burbujas dejaban de salir… Viper sintió que el rubio dejaba de forcejear… y casi al segundo, Colonnello se movió violentamente haciendo que Viper se haga a un lado…

— ¡Ya, ya!—el rubio tosió— ¡Lo siento! Kora…—volvió a toser… ¡Casi moría ahogado! ¡No se la podía sacar de encima! ¡¿Qué le pasaba?... se pasó una mano por su rostro para retirar parte del agua que molestaba su rostro, se levantó lentamente…

Pasaron breves minutos en las cuales todos rieron y luego se lanzaban algo de agua… hasta que los ojos de todos alcanzaron a divisar el "puntito morado"…

No muy lejos de ahí, Skull seguía conversando con aquellas mujeres…

— Así que yo, valientemente, le di un golpe y…

— Disculpen, señoritas…—su relato había sido interrumpido. Pensaba mandar a volar a cualquiera que se haya atrevido a…

— S-Sempais…—su voz flaqueó… las chicas desconocidas no sabían qué pasaba…

— ¿Quiénes son, Skull-kun?—habló una refiriéndose a los cuatros muchachos que se encontraban parados enfrente.

— A-Ah… b-bueno…

— Señoritas, podrían hacerse a un lado, por favor—pidió amable y respetuosamente el joven de largo cabellos negros cogidos en una trenza.

Las muchachas obedecieron.

— Cuánto te extrañábamos, ¡Kora!—el rubio se acercó peligrosamente al pelimorado…

— S-Sempais… ¿Q-Qué…?

Las chicas observaban como entre esos cuatro varones alzaban a Skull y se lo llevaban…

— ¡WAAAHH! ¡SEMPAIS! ¡WAAAAH! ¡NOOO!—y lo lanzaron al agua…

— ¡AHAHAHAHAHA!—el que más reía ahí era Colonnello, quien desde hace rato que quería molestarlo… los demás también rieron… fue como ver una bomba caer en el agua y la cara que tenía cuando lo lanzaron…

— D-Dime V-Viper que ahahaha que t-tienes una… toma… ¡AHAHAHA!—Colonnello no paraba de reír y le costaba hablar, ya que, cada que tomaba aire para hablar lo botaba para reír más.

— No tenías ni porqué recordármelo…—Viper ya tenía la cámara en sus manos.

…

Pasaron un rato más en el agua… Skull logró vengarse un poco, por lo menos de Colonnello, puesto que el no podía con los cuatro juntos… realmente era extraño verlos juntos conspirando en su contra…

Después de un rato regresaron a la carpa a secarse; pero luego recordaron que no habían llevado toallas…

— Bien hecho, imbécil…—dijo Reborn.

— ¡Cállate! Tú también te olvidaste ¡Kora!—respondió Colonnello… se le pasó por alto ese _pequeño_ detalle… veía como Lal desviaba la mirada… ella también se olvido…

— Tranquilos… yo compré…—Luce abrió su gran bolso del colegio y sacó tres toallas— pensé que iban a hacer falta, como son pocas, tendremos que compartirlas…

Los varones se fueron con dos toallas al baño y las chicas también fueron a los baños para cambiarse y bañarse… Viper se quedó sola en la carpa… exprimiendo la ropa que, a pesar de haberse secado un poquito, aún seguía húmeda… _Colonnello imbécil_… pensó con acidez en su mente mientras buscaba un pedazo de tela que le ayudara a secarse un poco el cabello; pero al no ver nada más, desistió y se sentó en una de las sillas… esperando a que alguien llegara y le prestara una toalla para ir a bañarse… sentía la pegajosa arena en su piel y cabello aparte del sabor salado en su boca…

Miró su chompa que se encontraba encima de su maleta… por lo menos estaba seca… no lograría ponerse esa cosa mojada después… cogió la cámara en sus manos… pasaba las fotos, las miraba; pero su mente se había desconectado perdiéndose en pensamientos _incoherentes_… de repente sintió sueño… _¿Estaba cansada?_, ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado despierta hasta tarde…

— Viper, Viper…—sintió que la llamaban con un ligero toque en su hombro… abrió lentamente sus ojos y se encontró con unos ojos rojo oscuros…

— Viper…—llamó por tercera vez… ¿Se había quedado dormida? Tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado con la cámara en sus manos… sus cabellos húmedos se pegaban a la piel de su rostro… e, inconscientemente, volvió a recordar _esa_ escena… arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo… _¿Qué te pasa, Fon? Es tu compañera…_ se reprochó mentalmente… es decir, él ya sabía que Viper era una chica… solo con verla lo sabía, aparte de escuchar su voz… ¡No necesitaba reforzar la idea de que ella era una chica de _esa_ forma!... se sentía algo avergonzado…

— ¿Fon? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están los demás?—Viper ya se había despertado.

— Creo que te quedaste dormida… Bueno, yo regresé, ya mismo vuelven todos… fueron a comprar unas bebidas o algo así…—explicó Fon.

¿En serio se había quedado dormida?...— Toma, veo que necesitas un baño…—el pelinegro le extendió una toalla.

— Nh…—respondió escuetamente cogiendo la toalla… los dos se quedaron por un momento en las misma posiciones… ¿A qué estaba esperando Viper?— Eh… Fon…

— Dime—respondió algo confundido.

— Ya puedes soltar mi hombro…—dijo la peliazul mirando la mano que aún la sujetaba.

Fon no se había dado cuenta— Ah… si… lo siento…—se alejó un poco.

Sin decir más, Viper se levantó, cogió sus cosas y se encaminó al baño…

Cuando vio a Viper marcharse, se dejó caer en una de las sillas, se pasó las manos por su rostro… _¿Qué pasa?_ Se cuestionó mentalmente…

…

— ¡Volvimos!—anunció alegremente Luce mientras en sus manos descansaban un par de cocos.

Fon y Verde alzaron una ceja.

— ¿Mm? ¿Y Viper?—preguntó Luce dejando los cocos en la arena suavemente… estaban cortados por la mitad y dentro contenían unas bebidas junto con unos sorbetes y pedazos de frutas adornando.

— Fue a los baños… ya mismo regresa…—respondió Fon.

Lal, Reborn y Skull también dejaron las bebidas en la arena… Colonnello regresaba con unos snacks en sus manos.

Segundos después volvió Viper… tuvo que exprimir lo más que pudo su short para volver a ponérselo… no tenía otra cosa que ponerse… tampoco se pondría la licra que usaba con el uniforme… pero si se puso la blusa del colegio, ya que ésta, era totalmente llana y blanca sin logotipo alguno, además, aún tenía su chompa encima… y, al parecer, los demás también se pusieron las ropas que compraron…

— ¡Viper! ¡Ven!—la llamó Luce.

La peliazul se sentó junto a los demás en el pedazo de tela encima de la arena, Luce le extendió una bebida y la funda de snacks.

Todos conversaron animadamente… viendo que el sol ya mismo comenzaba a ocultarse…

Luce decidió levantarse, quería recoger algunas conchas antes de que oscurezca… Reborn la acompañó… la mayoría ya había terminado sus bebidas… Lal fue a caminar por la playa un rato en compañía de Colonnello (no sin antes recibir un par de coscorrones), Verde fue a llenar de saldo su celular y Skull dijo que iba a comprar ni se qué cosa…

Total; Fon y Viper se quedaron fuera de la carpa… aún no terminaban sus bebidas y el sol ya había comenzado a ocultarse…

La peliazul, terminando su bebida, hizo a un lado los otros cocos y se acostó… ¿Porqué tenía sueño? Tal vez… era demasiado tranquilo y relajante… el cielo empezó a teñirse de naranja pasando por un rosado… en el horizonte el sol desaparecía… empezó a cerrar lentamente los ojos, le dolían un poco…

Fon no pudo evitar ver a su compañera… ¿Se iba a dormir nuevamente?... miró los últimos rayos de sol…

— Viper—llamó suavemente.

— Nh…—respondió ligeramente semidormida la peliazul.

Fon no esperaba que lo escuchara… la miró descansando en la arena— Quieres… ¿Quieres pasear un rato por la playa?—no sabía ni por qué le había preguntado eso; pero lo más probable era que rechazara su oferta…

Viper se sorprendió un poco, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo— ¿Y la carpa?

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos en confusión… ¿No lo estaba rechazando?— Ya vi a Verde acercarse… ¿Vienes?—volvió a preguntar.

Viper miró la arena moverse junto al viento y las pequeñas olas en el agua— Creo… que sí…

Fon le ayudó a levantarse, caminaron hacia la orilla… sentían el agua llegar hasta un poco más debajo de sus rodillas… la arena jugueteando con sus pies, el viento salado jugando con sus cabellos… Viper intentaba mantener su capucha puesta… su short estaba frío… nadie decía nada, solo caminaban… hundiéndose en sus mentes con la ayuda del sonido del agua moviéndose y la oscuridad de la noche invadiendo el cielo…

Ni Viper sabía por qué había aceptado… se sentía como en esos dos días que él la había acompañado a su departamento… no se despedía de él, no se decían nada, simplemente se miraban y ella cerraba la puerta…

Esas caminatas le empezaban a gustar…

Y eso no era buen signo…

…

Ya todos se encontraban en la carpa… organizaban sus cosas, listos para irse; ya eran como la siente y media de la noche… suponiendo que regresarían a sus casas a las diez, tenían que partir ya…

Luce y Reborn encontraron a la señora para pagarle lo de la carpa y ella justamente iba donde ellos para avisarles que ya habían propasado el tiempo…

— Fue un buen día, Kora…—dijo Colonnello cerrando los cierres de su maleta…

— Creo que esto de la playa fue buena idea…—tuvo que admitir Lal.

— C-Chicos…—escucharon la voz de Luce llamarlos ¿Y ese tartamudeo al hablar?…

— Tenemos problemas…—anunció Reborn acercándose.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Fon.

— Bueno… yo tenía todo contado y fuimos donde la señora y todo; pero…—Luce no sabía como terminar su explicación.

— El punto es que nos quedamos sin dinero, esa señora nos cobró más por propasarnos la hora y no tenemos cómo pagar el bus para que nos lleve a casa…—Reborn tenía una voz con un tinte de enojo contenido… su ceño estaba fruncido.

Todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Reborn…

_¡¿Qué? ¡Es decir!… ¡ESTABAN ATRAPADOS EN LA PLAYA!..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 3**

**Día Azul**

**Parte I**

Ufff me costó algo escribir esto… ¿Qué les pareció? Lo siento, pero tuve que dividir el tercer día… después de todo son dos personas quienes se encargan xDD sino se me iban como más de 30 páginas…

Y lo prometido es deuda… más interacción! n_n… cierto ¿Qué opinan de Viper trabajando en un bar metalero? Eso me causó gracia! El próximo capítulo estará lleno de sorpresas y más locas ideas!

Gracias Marbel por todo! Tu siempre llenas mi cabeza de ideas!

Suigin Walker! Tendré en cuenta tus ideas! Me ayudaste a moldear un poco mis ideas… Gracias!

Y por supuesto Gracias a todos por dejar Reviews! en serio me animan! Además, pueden dejar ideas para los demás capítulos para los días restantes!

Oh… planeaba hacer un doujin basado en este fan fic… pero todavía sigo en el de Naruto; pero trataré de subirlo! Sabían que Luce es muy fácil de dibujar? xDD pero Reborn y Fon son difíciles… bueno… sin más que decir…

¿Reviews? n_n


	4. Día Azul Parte II

Holaaa! xDD hahahaha ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Día Azul**

**Parte II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _El punto es que nos quedamos sin dinero, esa señora nos cobró más por propasarnos la hora y no tenemos cómo pagar el bus para que nos lleve a casa…—Reborn tenía una voz con un tinte de enojo contenido… su ceño estaba fruncido._

_Todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Reborn…_

_¡¿Qué? ¡Es decir!… ¡ESTABAN ATRAPADOS EN LA PLAYA!..._

— ¡¿Qué, Kora? ¡¿Estas seguro?—Colonnello se exaltó un poco. Todos acordaron en darles todo el dinero que tenían a Reborn para que éste pudiera administrarlo bien…

— Sí… apenas nos alcanza para dos pasajes…

Todos miraban a Reborn preocupados… ¡Ellos eran ocho!

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Es decir, la mayoría de nuestros padres se preocuparían si no llegamos temprano… ni aún así nos salvamos si nos quedamos aquí hasta mañana ¡No tenemos dónde dormir!—Lal estaba preocupada… ¡Sus padres la matarían!

— Cálmense todos… podemos resolver esto…—Luce intentó aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿Nadie más tiene dinero extra?—todas las miradas fueron a parar a la peliazul.

— ¿Qué? A mí ni me miren, yo solo traigo lo necesario…—avisó Viper sabiendo interpretar sus miradas.

— ¡Tú tienes una cuenta de banco! ¡Presta algo de dinero, Kora!

Viper bufó— Primero: Baja la voz, segundo: ya es demasiado tarde, los bancos están cerrados…—veía como la boca de Colonnello se abría para volver a hablar; pero ésta lo interrumpió— tercero: no tengo tarjeta para el cajero automático… nunca confié en esas máquinas…—terminó con acidez la oración… y era verdad… odiaba eso de las tarjetas, además, aún si tuviera… no era por ser mala… pero no les hubiera prestado… el dinero era una de sus prioridades…

— ¿Qué hacemos? No nos podemos quedar aquí parados por siempre…—reclamó Verde.

— ¿Alguien puede llamar a algún familiar para que nos vengan a ver?...—preguntó Reborn.

Todos lo miraron escépticamente… ¿Es enserio? Es decir, algunos vivían solos y otros tenían padres temperamentales… además, la playa quedaba como a una hora y media de la ciudad…

— Reborn… ¿Está bromeando? ¿Quieres que no vuelva a tener vida social por el resto de mi vida?—preguntó Lal. Si sus padres se enteraran… la encarcelarían en su cuarto y no la dejarían salir más que para ir al colegio… y en un futuro para ir a la universidad o para trabajar…

— Como dijo Verde, no creo que quedarnos aquí solucione algo… vamos a caminar por las calles para ver si conseguimos algo…—comentó Fon.

Los demás apoyaron la idea, acomodaron sus respectivas mochilas en sus hombros y empezaron a alejarse de la arena…

Comenzaron a entrar a una zona turística y comercial… todos notaron que las calles estaban llenas de gente, adornos y luces coloridas… eso era raro… ¿Había una especie de festival o qué?...

Siguieron caminando durante un par de minutos más… cada uno recorriendo con la mirada tiendas o anuncios… cualquier cosa que los ayudara…

— ¡Aha!—oyeron como exclamaba Luce, se acercó a un poste de luz y arrancó un volante. Lo revisó— Chicos… tengo una idea…

Los demás alzaron una ceja _¿Ahora qué?..._

— Sé que no a muchos les agradará; pero dice que habrá una buena recompensa…

Reborn se acercó a la ojiazul y le retiró gentilmente el volante de sus manos— ¿Un concurso de baile?... olvídalo no pienso participar…

El resto apoyaron al pelinegro.

— ¡Pero Reborn! ¡El concurso es en un par de minutos! Es eso o nos quedamos aquí varados…—Luce miró demandante a Reborn, éste miró a los demás en busca de respuesta.

…

— Tienen suerte… todavía hay cupo; pero la pareja de participantes tendrá que pagar un dólar para participar…—aclaró un moreno alto y de melena rubia (obviamente tinturada)… ese hombre gentil era el encargado de seleccionar a los participantes— la pareja consta de un hombre y una mujer…

Luego de un par de minutos hablando con aquel hombre, Luce y Reborn regresaron con los demás y les hablaron sobre las condiciones para concursar.

— Bueno, sabemos que por lo menos somos número par y nadie se puede quedar sin pareja… pero… tenemos a una pareja de varoncitos…—Luce trataba de pensar en una solución…

— ¡¿Y qué hay con eso, Kora?—Colonnello empujó a todos a la mesa de registros.

— Nombre, por favor, jovencito—habló el mismo hombre que había atendido a Luce y a Reborn anteriormente.

— Uh… —_esto es ridículo_— Verde…—habló el joven de lentes al sentir la presión de los demás detrás de él.

— Pareja…

Verde se quedó mudo. _¿Quién demonios iba a ser su pareja…?_

De repente, Colonnello cogió de la camisa a alguien al azar y lo empujó a lado de Verde.

Aquel señor, al sentir movimiento en la mesa (ya que Colonnello había empujado a alguien y casi se estrella contra la mesa) alzó la mirada…— ¿Tú eres su pareja?—interrogó el moreno observando al otro concursante…

— ¡Sí, Kora! No preste mucha atención… se llama Skull-chan, ¡Kora!—Colonnello asomó su cabeza para mirar al señor… lo dijo con la mejor cara seria que pudo… no era fácil ocultar una carcajada…

Verde iba a reclamar… pero Reborn se lo impidió tapándole la boca con su mano…

Skull estaba apoyado en la mesa… no sabía qué pasaba…

Verde pedía con la mirada a que aquel imbécil se de cuenta de que es hombre…

— Mm…—el señor quedó viendo al pelimorado… entrecerró los ojos…— Bueno, creo que está bien…—anotó el nombre en el papel para concursantes… ciertamente parecía una chica ante sus ojos… Colonnello le dio el dólar…

Verde mordió los dedos de Reborn— Au…—éste lo soltó

— ¡Espere…!

— Tomen… tienen que ponerse estos en sus ropas… el concurso es en 10 minutos… suerte~—el señor lo interrumpió pasándole un sticker con el número cinco impreso… al igual que a Skull…— P-Pero…—intentó reusarse.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué es esto?—Skull aceptó el Sticker…

— ¡Ya, ya! ¡Kora! ¡Muevan! ¡Ya pasó su turno!—Colonnello los hizo a un lado para que no pudieran decir nada más… Solo Dios sabía cuánto quería reír en ese mismo instante…

— Nombre…

— Colonnello, Kora… mi pareja se llama Lal…—el rubio le dio el dólar al señor.

La peliazul puso más atención cuando mencionaron su nombre— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Quién te dijo que quería bailar contigo?—tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Tomen, pónganse estos en sus ropas… el concurso es en 10 minutos… suerte~—el señor le entregó unos stickers con el número seis impreso a Colonnello.

— Tranquilízate, Kora… Toma…—el rubio le entregó uno de los stickers a Lal.

— Nombre…

— Luce…—la ojiazul ya se había acercado a la mesa…

— Pareja…

— Reborn…—el pelinegro se paró a lado de su novia y aceptó los stickers que le dio el señor con el número siete impreso… qué más le quedaba… pagó el dólar para poder concursar…

Fon veía como los demás, al reunirse, le explicaron a Skull lo que pasaba…

Sus oscuros ojos pasaron hacia su compañera de cabellos azules…— Y… bueno… ¿Me concedes ésta pieza…?—el pelinegro le dijo esto para aligerar el ambiente mientras le extendía la mano…

— Hmp… Tienes el dólar ¿Verdad?—pasó de largo del pelinegro para acercarse a la mesa de inscripciones…

Fon alzó ligeramente ambas cejas y se encogió de hombros… bueno… pudo reaccionar peor…

…

— ¡¿QUÉ? ¡COLONNELLO-SEMPAI!—Skull quiso abalanzarse al rubio ¡¿Cómo era posible que haya dicho que era una chica?...

Colonnello le puso una mano en la cara para que parara… el pelimorado no podía ver casi nada…— Skull, no te enfades ¡Kora! ¡No es para tanto!...—el rubio se reía entre dientes— después de todo, necesitamos a todos ¡Entre más gente haya, más oportunidades de ganar tenemos, Kora!—la mitad de lo que decía Colonnello era cierto; pero la verdad era que… simplemente disfrutaba hacerle la vida imposible al pelimorado…

— ¡SEMPAI…!—Skull estaba rojo de la ira.

— ¡Señoras y señores… bienvenidos al tercer concurso anual de baile!—la gente empezó a gritar y a hacer el mayor ruido que podían hacer para mostrar su entusiasmo… y el presentador ayudaba a emocionarlos más— ¡He aquí a los participantes! ¡Pasen por favor!—las parejas, ante en anuncio, subían las escaleras que los guiaban a la tarima.

— ¡Estas quince parejas tendrán que seguir las reglas del concurso!— una voz femenina empezó a resonar en los parlantes… otra presentadora— ¡Este concurso cuenta con una hora y media de canciones de diferentes géneros de música! ¡Durante ese lapso de tiempo… tendrán que bailar de acuerdo al ritmo de las canciones o serán eliminados…! ¡Tendrán prohibido intercambiar de pareja!... y las más importante de todas las reglas a seguir… NO PARAR DE BAILAR!—el público empezó a entrar en calor… a pesar de no poder inscribirse, estaban dispuestos a seguirles el ritmo ahí mismo donde estaban parados…— ¡¿Están listos, concursantes?—la animadora gritó con entusiasmo…

— ¡SIIIIIII!—algunos concursantes gritaron impacientes. Ya todos tenían pegados sus respectivos stickers en sus espaldas

— ¡QUE COMIENCE LA MÚSICA!—aquella mujer y ese hombre exclamaron al mismo tiempo y las canciones se hicieron escuchar.

**Round #1: Salsa.**

Todas las personas empezaron a moverse… Luce, Reborn, Lal y Colonnello también siguieron a los demás… aunque Reborn nunca se había atrevido a bailar mucho… no era un total experto en el tema…

— Reborn… solo sigue el movimiento de mis pies—le indicó Luce cuando se acercaron durante unos momentos.

El pelinegro asintió… cogió las manos de la ojiazul y empezó a seguirla… a veces miraba al vecino concursante para ver si cogía algunas técnicas…

— Haha… ¡Reborn! ¡Aprendes muy rápido!—Luce reía divertida.

El moreno, sin previo aviso, le dio una vuelta a la ojiazul haciéndola aterrizar en sus brazos.

Colonnello y Lal no tenían ningún inconveniente… los padres de Lal eran invitados muy seguido a fiestas de cumpleaños de sus familiares, por lo cual, Lal también tenía que asistir y, para no quedarse desparramada en ese sofá toda la fiesta, aceptaba las invitaciones de sus primos o tíos para bailar…

Pero Colonnello era otro caso… él vivía solo con su mamá… su padre había muerto sirviendo a su patria cuando él apenas tenía dos años… por lo cual, la mamá tuvo que criarlo siendo padre y madre a la vez… no hizo un mal trabajo: le inculcó buenos valores, lo hizo lo más responsable que pudo y le enseñó algunas actividades… en las cuales no se veía exenta el baile…

La madre encendía la radio en las tardes y, siempre y cuando pasaran buena música, llamaba al rubio y se ponían a bailar en la pequeña sala… Colonnello, al tener 8 años, pensaba que era totalmente absurdo… pero siempre terminaba cediendo, porque sentía que de alguna manera eso le hacía feliz a su mamá y, por más que tratara de ocultarlo, le agradaba pasar ese tiempo con ella…

Ellos bailaban demasiado bien…

Verde y Skull eran un caso perdido… trataban de "bailar" lo mejor que podían… ni siquiera podían acercarse… no se llevaban nada bien…

— Que conste que yo no elegí esto… me parece repulsivo—dijo Verde haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

— ¡Hmp! Primera vez que pensamos igual…—masculló Skull… definitivamente… algún día se las haría pagar a su sempai todas juntas…

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los eliminaran… no paraban de enviarse miradas asesinas…

Apenas subió a esa tarima: se le hizo difícil respirar… apenas vio a todas esas personas amontonadas cerca del escenario gritando: empezó a sudar frío… apenas escuchó el anuncio de esa señora para comenzar con ese estúpido concurso: sus latidos del corazón empezaron a acelerar… y, apenas escuchó el sonido de la música, sintió un nudo en el estómago o como si una piedra estuviera alojada en ese sitio…

Se sentía sofocada… no podía ni moverse… sentía que iba a vomitar… ¡Había demasiada gente, demasiado ruido! ¡Demasiado TODO!

Maldijo internamente el instante en el que pensó _"Luce lo pidió, tal vez no sea tan malo… bla bla BLA BLA BLA"_ estaba más que claro que su salud mental estaba peligrando…

Además…

No sabía bailar…

— Viper…—escuchó una voz llamarle. Respiró profundamente… tratando de recuperar el aire perdido o más bien… tratando de que entrara aire en sus pulmones ya que pareciera que éstos se hallaban en huelga momentánea. Alzó su cabeza.

— _¿Qué?_—apenas salía su voz.

— Toma mis manos…—su pareja de baile le extendió sus manos.

— No me siento bien—le dijo sin obedecerle.

Fon alzó una ceja; pero luego soltó una semisonrisa, se acercó a la peliazul y cogió de sus manos— Te sentirás mejor… solo… trata de seguir mis movimientos…

_Demonios_…

La peliazul asintió… odiaba esto…

El pelinegro dio un paso hacia atrás, Viper le siguió dando un paso hacia delante… y empezaron a moverse suavemente…

Poco a poco Viper comenzó a coger un poco el ritmo… ya no se sentía tan mal como antes… pero aún se sentía nerviosa… luego sintió que Fon le soltaba una mano y le dio una vuelta.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?—reclamó Viper un poco más nerviosa al parar en uno de los brazos del joven.

— ¿Eh? Esto es parte del baile…—le indicó y siguieron moviéndose.

**Round #2: Reggaeton.**

De repente, las canciones cambiaron por unas de un ritmo más "agresivo" (por así decirlo), con sonidos más extravagantes y más movidos… y con el significado algo fuera de lo reservado… muy urbano…

Los concursantes empezaron a mover con fuerza sus caderas, su ombligo y sus extremidades. Seguían el ritmo dejándose llevar por el momento… y nunca faltaba una que otra pareja que se rozaban excesivamente… como quien dice: "Cada uno disfrutando a su modo"…

Reborn se movía algo tenso… en su opinión… el reggaeton no era muy bueno… en las fiestas veía a la gente moviéndose demasiado, provocándose los unos a los otros… hasta una vez llegaron a ocasionarle un shock mental y uno de sus compañeros había gritado en aquella fiesta _"Oee, ¡Ya pss! ¡Consíguete una habitación! Hahahaha…"_

Fue horrible…

Luce ya había bailado ese tipo de canciones antes… no se podía quedar parada sin hacer nada a mitad de una fiesta; pero siempre daba pequeños y simples movimientos… movía un poco su ombligo y sus caderas de forma circular… movía sus hombros un poco y se movía un poco de un lado a otro… todo inocentemente. No le gustaba exagerar…

Lal movía demasiado bien sus caderas acompañados con leves movimientos de ombligo…

Colonnello tampoco se movía nada mal— ¡Hah! No sabía que podías moverte así, ¡Kora!

— Huh, no creas que en las fiestas me quedo con los brazos cruzados…—respondió Lal de esa manera para saber cómo reaccionaría el rubio.

Colonnello frunció el ceño… ella nunca había bailado con él antes— P-Pero todavía no es suficientemente bueno, ¡Kora!—solo pensar en que haya bailado así con otros chicos…

Lal puso una cara de incredibilidad… sentía una vena palpitante en su sien— ¡Ja! ¡Por lo menos no soy una vulgar bailarina como la porrista de nuestro curso!—sintió su sangre hervir… ¡Los había visto bailando en una fiesta tan… pegados!

— ¡Haber, haber! ¡Cuidado de lo que hablas de ella, Kora!—aquella chica era su prima lejana; pero a fin de cuentas era su prima… y ella no era vulgar…

Pero Lal no sabía que era su familiar…

_¡Y ahora la está defendiendo!_— Sí, como no… tú bailas horrible, déjame decirte—dijo con acidez la pelinegra.

— ¡¿Qué dices, Kora?... si apenas he comenzado…—intentó presumir el rubio…

— ¿Así? ¡Ja! Yo también digo lo mismo…

Cogían cada vez más el ritmo de la música…

— ¡PAREJA NÚMERO CINCO ELIMINADA!—en el altavoz se escuchó hablar a uno de los animadores del concurso…

Luce, Reborn, Lal, Colonnello, Fon y Viper se sorprendieron un poco…¡Cinco era la pareja de Skull y Verde!... Intentaron mirar hacia las escaleras…

Colonnello y Reborn soltaron una sonrisa… ya era hora… a ellos los habían descalificado del concurso, porque casi se iban de golpes… apenas y solo duraron una sesión de salsa… Colonnello quería soltar una carcajada… pero debía concentrarse en su baile…

Antes de marcharse, Verde vio los ojos suplicantes de Luce… éste asintió en señal de que comprendió… trataría de abrirse paso entre la gente…

Viper tenía problemas para bailar _eso_ ¡¿Qué clase de música era esa? Aparte del significado grotesco que contenía… definitivamente, no iba a bailar eso…

— Olvídalo, hasta aquí llegué—murmuró Viper a Fon y la peliazul comenzaba a retirarse…

— Espera…—Fon la cogió del brazo y la haló hacia él... estaban muy cerca… aunque, con ese movimiento, había logrado confundir a una de las inspectoras del concurso que los había estado observado…— ¿En serio vas a abandonar?

Viper se alejó un poco— Sí…—le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo…

— Pero si pudiste manejar la salsa… puedes con esto…—intentó convencerla…— además existen otras canciones de este género que son peores…—y era verdad. De las pocas veces que él había ido a una que otra fiesta, habían canciones más fuertes…

Viper frunció el ceño— Ni siquiera sé como bailar esto…—masculló algo vencida.

— Vamos a ver…—Fon empezó a bailar un poco mientras miraba a otras mujeres bailar… cogió de los hombros a la peliazul y la movió ligeramente de un lado a otro para amagar a los que supervisaban el concurso…— Y… ¿Si podrías moverte un poco como Luce?...—preguntó volviéndola a mirar…

Viper observó a la ojiazul que no estaba muy lejos de ellos…

Para el pelinegro, era la que bailaba más decentemente ahí… y, bueno, Lal… parecía que se tomó en serio el concurso…

Viper suspiró y respiró profundamente… miraba de vez en cuando a la ojiazul e intentaba imitar sus movimientos torpemente…

— ¿Sabes qué? No puedo…—Viper estuvo a punto de arrojar la toalla.

— No, en serio lo estas haciendo bien…—intentó animarla Fon.

_Definitivamente… si había un Dios allí, arriba en el cielo, la odiaba… y mucho…_

**Round #3: Electrónica.**

Ese era ritmo que todos disfrutaban… Reborn y Luce se soltaron mucho… Luce brincaba al ritmo de la música, al igual que Lal… las canciones sacudían las calles junto al escenario… jóvenes y no tan _jóvenes_ sacudían sus cabellaras, saltaban, movían sus brazos…

Para Viper era mucho, mucho mejor ese tipo de música que la anterior… hasta se había movido un poco más… esos sonidos que parecían animarla un poco más… esas voces que contrastaban demasiado bien con el ritmo… sonidos excéntricos…

Todos parecían disfrutar del momento…

**Round #4 Random.**

Ahora tocaba un remix… mezclaban todas las canciones de varios géneros de música…

Algunos concursantes seguían en pie… otros se habían retirado… los habían descalificado o simplemente se cansaron… ahora era donde la competencia se ponía más reñida…

Ya había pasado más de una hora y media… los mejores seguían en pie… alguna que otra pareja que se estaba cansando y los que no bailaban tan bien; pero daban su mejor esfuerzo…

Hasta los más tensos como Reborn y Viper se las ingeniaron para seguir…

— ¡PAREJA NÚMERO 13 ELIMINADA!—se escuchó nuevamente…

Pasaron un buen rato bailando… ya mismo terminaba la competencia… ya faltaba poco para que terminaran aquellos infinitos 90 minutos…

— ¡Bien señoras y señores! ¡Como esta competencia esta yendo a su fin… agarren bien a su pareja!...—la voz de uno de los animadores resonó en los parlantes— ¡Porque el romance…! _se siente en el aire…_—aquel hombre terminó hablando muy bajo, pero con _cierto_ tonito…

Los muchachos miraron a su alrededor… el volumen de los parlantes empezó a decender hasta perder la canción… las luces empezaron a apagarse… luego se encendieron otras azules… iluminando apenas el escenario… de repente, poco a poco, se empezó a escuchar una canción suave y lenta… veían como las demás parejas se acercaban, algunas mujeres rodeaban el cuello de su pareja y éste envolvía su cintura… en otras parejas las mujeres colocaban su mano izquierda en el varonil hombro, entrelazaban los dedos de su mano derecha con la izquierda de su pareja y les permitía a éste tener una mano en su cintura… pero todos tenían los mismos pasos… como si estuvieran bailando un vals…

Colonnello decidió dejar su insensatez a un lado… cogió la mano izquierda de su _pareja_ y la besó suavemente— ¿Me concederías esta pieza, Kora?—preguntó después mirándola fijamente con una semisonrisa en su rostro…

— _Baka…_—susurró Lal… daba gracias mentalmente, porque las luces eran demasiado tenues y podía ocultar a medias el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Los dos adoptaron la postura de baile y comenzaron a moverse junto a los demás…

— Viper… ¿Sabes bailar vals?...—preguntó Fon algo quedo.

— No…—respondió…

— B-Bueno… esto es… es más o menos como eso… solo que menos formal…—intentó explicar… ¿Por qué de repente se sintió tan nervioso…?

— Mm…—Viper desvió un poco su mirada y vio como las otras parejas estaban juntas… levantó una ceja— ¿Quieres que baile como… como ellas?—sintió un nudo en el estómago. Estaba algo "alterada"… habían mantenido algo de distancia al bailar… pero estar así de cerca…

— …—la peliazul no recibió respuesta… Fon solo se había limitado a desviar la mirada…

¿Cómo habían terminado así…? Es decir, primero lo del baño, luego el paseo por la playa y ahora el concurso… no le desagradaba… para nada, lo único extraño era que… le estaba gustando… el destino, definitivamente, adoraba jugar con él…

Sintió unas manos posarse en sus hombros… miró hacia su compañera…

— _¿Qué esperas? Quiero terminar esto ya…_—escuchó a la peliazul hablarle en tono muy bajo.

Fon no dijo nada… intentó alejar esos pensamiento de su cabeza y, suavemente, puso sus manos en la cintura de la peliazul…

Viper se tensó… ¡Estaba demasiado cerca! Y ese ligero; pero muy ligero cosquilleo que sintió cuando él posó sus manos en ella… _Demonios…_ suspiró algo fastidiada mentalmente… era la primera que vez que sentía algo… tan _peculiar…_

Fon empezó a guiarla con sus pasos…

Viper era algo bajita… siempre vestía chompas holgadas y oscuras, como si tratara de ocultarse del mundo… pero ahora que estaban así… pudo comprobar que era delgada y liviana… ella a veces se apoyaba en él, puesto que, tenía sus manos en sus hombros y a veces intentaba no pisarle o tropezar con sus propios pies…

El pelinegro sonrió un poco… se hizo la misma pregunta de siempre… pero por esta simple vez… ya no le importó…

Luce y Reborn no tenían problema alguno… hacían movimientos parecidos al vals… Luce apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro… suspiró…— Reborn…

Ese ambiente la ponía tan sentimental…

— ¿Hm?—el pelinegro apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de la peliazul.

— Te quiero…—alzó su cabeza un poco y le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla.

— Mm… yo también te quiero…—le respondió suavemente. Le devolvió el beso en la mejilla.

Permanecieron juntos, casi abrazados, moviendo ligeramente sus pies sobre la pista de baile…

…

— ¡Y… LOS GANADORES DEL TERCER CONCURSO ANUAL DE BAILE ES…!

Ya habían terminado la competencia, solo quedaron en el escenario ocho parejas… encendieron las luces y habían cambiado las canciones suaves por unas más animadas… y, con el "jurado", estaban a punto de anunciar a la pareja ganadora…

— ¡FELICIDADES, PAREJA NÚMERO SEIS!—exclamaron con entusiasmo los dos presentadores haciendo que la gente que había presenciado todo el concurso también exclamaran recibiendo a los ganadores…

…

— ¡Bien hecho Lal-chan, Colonnello-kun!—exclamó Luce abrazando a sus compañeros emocionada.

Ya les habían entregado el premio y se habían alejado del lugar a un par de calles…

— No puedo creer que hayan ganado…—Reborn comentó desviando la mirada…

— ¡Ja! ¡El ritmo está en la sangre, Kora!—exclamó el rubio— pero por lo menos hubieran dado algo más de efectivo… Kora…

Lal sostenía un trofeo y un sobre con dinero…

— Tómalo, no lo quiero…—la pelinegra le pasó el objeto de metal a Colonnello. Lal se puso a contar el dinero junto a Reborn.

Colonnello sonrió viendo el trofeo… ¿Qué diría su madre si lo viera…?

— ¡Ah! ¡Verde-kun! ¿Tú…?—Luce se dirigió al peliverde.

— Sí, toma…—el joven de lentes le pasó la cámara.

— ¡Gracias!—exclamó muy agradecida… le había pedido que tomara fotos del concurso de baile… Luce se puso a revisar la memoria de la cámara…

— Oigan, todavía falta dinero para dos pasajes…—aclaró Reborn terminando los cálculos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Todavía no hay suficiente?—Luce preguntó dejando a un lado la cámara.

— No…

Todos se pusieron serios… ¿Qué más podían hacer?...

— Vamos… son solo dos pasajes… tal vez encontremos algo más…—la ojiazul empezó a dar ánimos al grupo, puesto que el aire se sentía tenso…

— ¡¿Cómo que no están aquí?

De repente se escuchó una exclamación no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

— ¡L-Lo siento, señor! E-Ellos dijeron que si iban a venir… pero…

— ¡Sí, ya sé eso! ¡No me lo tienes que repetir! Pero el problema ahora es otro…

Los muchachos no pudieron evitar mirar por donde se escuchaban las exclamaciones… un señor vestido formalmente, pero con ropas muy coloridas se encontraba discutiendo con una joven… ésta trataba de disculparse…

— ¿Y ahora dónde consigo…?—el señor notó que unos jóvenes, a unos metros de distancia de ellos, se encontraban observándolo…

Los jóvenes, al ser descubiertos, desviaron la mirada algo apenados…

El señor entrecerró los ojos…

Los ocho jóvenes se sorprendieron al encontrar aquel señor acercándose a ellos… los miraba de arriba abajo como si estuviera examinándolos… y, ahora, que estaba enfrente de ellos, no paraba de mirarlos fijamente, pensativo…

— Di… Disculpe, señor ¿Le podemos ayudar en algo?—preguntó Lal respetuosa… esa mirada de elevador que les daba no le agradaba…

— Sí… creo…—los muchachos no se esperaron tal respuesta.

El señor puso una mano en su mentón… y luego, con la otra mano, chasqueó los dedos…

— ¿S-Sí, señor?—llegó la joven que estaba con él hace unos momentos.

— Guía a estos jóvenes… son _perfectos_…

Los muchachos alzaron una ceja… _¿Perfectos?_...

…

— Siento que los haya arrastrado hasta aquí sin ninguna explicación… pero la situación es algo difícil…—luego de haberlos llevado a un cuarto, aquel elegante hombre les empezó a hablar— Verán… yo los necesito… había contratado a unos modelos para que vengan este día a una presentación en la pasarela de moda… pero resulta que a última hora surgieron unos pequeños inconvenientes y no se encuentran disponibles en estos momentos…—aquel señor realmente se escuchaba en aprietos…

Con toda esa explicación… _es decir que ellos…_

— Necesito que sean mis modelos por esta noche—dijo sin rodeos por fin.

Los ocho jóvenes abrieron en extremo sus ojos demostrando su asombro.

— Disculpe; pero no podemos aceptar eso… ahora nos encontramos en serios problemas…—Reborn dio un paso adelante, hablando por los demás.

— Por favor, enserio que no tengo a nadie en estos momentos… este evento es el más esperado de la época playera… sería un desastre si no hago algo para arreglarlo…—el señor sonó algo desesperado… realmente estaba afligido… no quería perder su trabajo…

— ¿Qué ganaríamos si aceptamos tú propuesta?—esta vez Viper decidió interferir.

— B-Bueno…—aquel señor dirigió su mirada a la peliazul… de repente, éste abrió sus ojos en gran sorpresa y abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua… las palabras habían quedado atoradas en su garganta…— ¡V-Viper-sama!—exclamó inesperadamente.

Los otros jóvenes miraban confundidos a aquel hombre y a su compañera… no entendían qué pasaba…

— Disculpe… ¿Usted conoce a Viper?—habló Luce quitándole las palabras de la boca a sus compañeros.

— ¡Sí, cómo no!—el señor se acercó a la peliazul e hizo una reverencia— Lo siento, Viper-sama, por no poder darme cuanta antes…

— Nh…—la peliazul lo miró por debajo de su capucha— Te hice una pregunta…

— ¡Oh, sí, lo siento!—el hombre hizo otra reverencia…

— Deja de disculparte… molestas…—habló fastidiada Viper…

— S-Sí, lo sien… si, si—se limitó a hacer otra reverencia— les prometo una buena recompensa… por favor… necesito de su ayuda…—esta vez se dirigió a los demás…

Todos lo jóvenes vieron la cara preocupada de aquel hombre… se notaba tan desesperado…

— Esta bien, ¡Kora! Más te vale que la recompensa sea buena…—Colonnello habló luego de unos largos segundos… esa cara que ponía… aparte de darle pena, era fea…

— ¡Gracias, gracias!—aquel hombre casi brinca de la emoción… empezó a abrazar a todos…— En serio estaba tan preocupado~—ese señor hizo un moviendo leve con su mano izquierda en el aire… su acento comenzó a cambiar a uno más _animado_… y esa cara tan _ilusionada…_

Los varones del grupo comenzaron a arrepentirse…

— ¡Chicas~!—llamó con voz melodiosa…

El rostro de los chicos se puso pálido…

— Lleven a las chicas a que las maquillen y a estos bombones donde los estilistas…

_No…_

— Oye ¿Sabes qué? Yo creo que esto no es una buena idea, Kora…—habló Colonnello… sus compañeros también asintieron… Lal y Luce no comprendían por qué el cambio de opinión…

— ¿Pero qué dices, querido? ¡Pero si acabas de aceptar!... ¡No te puedes dar el lujo de retroceder~!—ese tipo…

¡LE ACABA DE GUIÑAR UN OJO!

¡ERA GAY!

Empezó a chasquear los dedos— ¡¿Qué esperan? Muevan, muévanla…—después de dejar en un shock mental al rubio… otras jóvenes comenzaron a guiarlos a otros cuartos…

— ¿Y Viper no viene con nosotros?—preguntó Luce, ya que ésta no se movía de donde estaba parada.

— ¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Querida! Tengo algunos planes para Viper-sama!—los demás veían como aquel hombre la cogía de los hombros y se la llevaba a otro lugar… lo más extraño era que Viper no oponía resistencia…

Una vez que los demás se fueron y ellos habían entrado a otra habitación, aquel hombre cerró la puerta con seguro. Viper se volteó para encararlo.

— ¿Y bien…? No creo que me hagas parte del acto…—Viper cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

— Oh, no, para nada, Viper-sama… jamás le forzaría a hacer algo que no quiera…—el señor se acercaba a la peliazul.

— ¿Y ahora que quieres…?—preguntó cortante.

— Ah… Viper-sama, tan fría como siempre… relájese…—el hombre pasó de ella y se dejó caer en uno de los sofás que se encontraban desperdigados por la habitación— después de todo, gracias a usted, he podido llegar lejos…

Viper alzó una ceja— Hmp… son solo ganancias…

— ¿Por favor?—de repente, el hombre soltó una súplica.

La peliazul supo a qué se refería— Olvídalo…—le dio la misma respuesta de siempre.

— ¿Porqué? Ya se lo he dicho… no demorará casi nada… sólo será rápido…—aquel hombre se levantó del sofá rojo y se acercó nuevamente a la peliazul… sostuvo unos cuantos de sus cabellos en sus dedos…

_Demonios_… siempre le insistía tanto…— Si te digo que sí, ¿Me dejarás en paz…?—preguntó fastidiada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro, Viper-sama! ¡He deseado hacer esto desde hace mucho!—admitió.

Viper suspiró mentalmente— Está bien; pero que sea rápido… no tengo tiempo para esto…—accedió a regañadientes…

— ¡Claro, claro! ¡No decepcionaré a Viper-sama!—no pudo evitar exclamar emocionado.

Viper rodó los ojos…

…

Después de varios minutos, los muchachos se encontraban reunidos en un gran cuarto, algunas asistentes habían terminado de maquillarles y de hacerles pequeños retoques en sus rostros… y ahora estaban peinándoles…

Los varones no sabían en qué demonios pensar… ¡Nunca los habían maquillado en su vida! Además, de que aquellas mujeres se habían demorado en ellos más de los normal por ocultar los moretones en sus cuerpos por la competencia de Paintball… y ahora que lo pensaban… ¿Cómo hicieron sus compañeras para ocultar semejantes moretones de sus cuerpos? Porque cuando ellas lucieron sus trajes de baño, no aparecieron rastros de manchas moradas en su piel…

Lal se sentía rara, era una de las pocas veces que en su vida se maquillaba… o, más bien, la maquillaban… aparte de que ahora le estaban cogiendo un complicado moño con su cabello… no pudo hacer más que suspirar fuertemente…

Luce estaba emocionada… ¿Cuántas veces desde niña había querido ser modelo? Sabía que esos sueños eran los típicos que solían tener las niñas… pero se le hacía difícil creer que lo que algún día deseó se estaba cumpliendo… se sentía feliz…

— Y… ¿Cómo van lindos jóvenes…?—apareció aquel hombre que los había convencido para ayudarle…

— Bien…—respondieron la mayoría…

— ¡A pues, Genial!—respondió entusiasmado… sólo había ido ahí para supervisar las si las cosas iban bien… ya faltaba poco para que empiece el modelaje.

— ¿Dónde está Viper?...—preguntó Luce tratando de no moverse para facilitarle las cosas al estilista.

— Está en mi camerino…

Todos alzaron una ceja… ¿Para qué estaba ahí?...

— ¿De dónde conoces a Viper?—esta vez preguntó Verde.

— Ah, cierto, se me había olvidado decirles antes~…—rió algo apenado— bueno, no creo que le importe a Viper-sama si les digo…—dudó un momento— Viper-sama es inversionista de mi proyecto…—respondió simplemente.

Los demás no se sorprendieron… sabían perfectamente que Viper manejaba muy bien su dinero…— ¿Va a modelar?—preguntó Lal.

— No, lo siento, como inversionista… va a estar en primera fila para ver el desfile…

La mayoría frunció el ceño…

_Maldición… Viper tenía tanta suerte…_

…

— Bien, no olviden como caminé…—el hombre les había enseñado cómo caminar en la pasarela… los demás asentían…— Ah… se ven tan bien… son unos ricos bombones que quisiera devorar…—prácticamente se lo comía con la mirada al rubio… éste desvió la mirada, tratando por todos los medios de ignorarlo… faltaban pocos minutos para que salieran a la pasarela…

Todos vestían trajes de baño, alguno que otro conjunto… pero se veían demasiado bien…

— Bien, chicos, vayan a lucirse en esa pasarela y demuestren lo sensuales que pueden ser…

Ya había llegado la hora… la mayoría estaban nerviosos… cámaras, gente amontonada afuera…

El primero en salir fue Reborn… quien salió con una pantaloneta algo pegada al cuerpo color negro… en la parte superior lucía una simple chaqueta delgada color blanca con algunos adornos… sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas gafas negras… caminaba de una forma tan varonil… y, al llegar al frente, vio a Viper sentada en primera fila junto a aquel hombre… ese hombre llevaba unos lentes puestos y, en un disimulado y sutil movimiento, se retiró las gafas indicándole al pelinegro que también lo haga… éste entendió y se retiró las gafas, mostró sus mirada azul afilada… algunas chicas suspiraron y otras aplaudían… ese pelinegro era muy guapo…

El segundo en salir fue Verde… modelaba unos pantalones holgados beige con full adornos y una camiseta de azul con un diseño curioso… en su cintura colgaba un cinturón plateado que le daba un toque peculiar… llegó al frente y, siguiendo las señas del "homosexual" como él le decía mentalmente… cruzó los brazos con elegancia… las mujeres se encontraban maravilladas… nunca en su vidas habían visto aquellos modelos…

La tercera en salir fue Luce… lucía un elegante traje de baño gris de una sola pieza… su diseño era único… los largos cabellos que siempre llevaba cogidos con un simple moño, ahora formaban una trenza que pasaba por su hombro derecho… al llegar al frente puso sus manos en su cintura e hizo un par de poses simples que alguna vez vio en otro modelaje… los hombres no pudieron dejar de mirarla… modelaba demasiado bien…

Luego salió Colonnello, el rubio modelaba una pantaloneta roja de diseño extravagante con un gorro negro… al llegar al frente movió su gorra a un lado y posó a su propio estilo… su sonrisa fascinaba a las jóvenes del lugar…

El siguiente era Fon… enseñaba una pantaloneta verde oscuro con varios bolsillos, una camiseta blanca con un estampado color negro y encima una chaqueta celeste gruesa… posaba simplemente como aquel hombre les había enseñado… las mujeres quedaron prendadas de esa sutil sonrisa en sus labios y de esos ojos oscuros afilados…

Ahora salía Skull, gafas, accesorios extravagantes, collares, una chaqueta negra algo holgada oscura, una camiseta morada y un jean algo roto en diferentes partes de sus piernas… al llegar al frente, se quito la chaqueta y las gafas, hizo unas poses un tanto exageradas, pero que aún así agradaban al público…

Llagaba el turno de Lal… modelaba un traje de baño de dos piezas blanco con negro… modeló como se les habían indicado… su cara seria y esa mirada… encantaba a los varones del lugar… sus largos cabellos negros con destellos azules estaban algo despeinados cogidos en un moño alto…

…

— Gracias, chicos… salvaron mi vida…—dijo el hombre aliviado, el desfile había terminado… y fue todo un éxito…

— De nada, señor, fue un placer—dijo Luce muy alegre… ya se habían cambiado todos…

— Rápido, ¡Kora! ¡Páganos!—Colonnello tenía el ceño fruncido.

— Estúpido… se un poco más cortés…—Lal le dio un codazo en uno de los costados…

— ¡Auch!

— Cierto~… espero que el efectivo sea suficiente… Viper-sama me contó más o menos su situación así que, gracias nuevamente…—el hombre les entregó un sobre con el dinero.

— Al contrario, gracias a usted…—Luce habló nuevamente. Reborn aceptó el sobre…

— Ya tenemos que retirarnos…—Viper apareció… ya se quería ir…

Aquel hombre vio que Viper, apenas apareció, se retiraba— ¡Viper-sama! ¡Cásese conmigo!—exclamó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado…

A los demás casi se les salen los ojos de sus órbitas al oír eso…

— Muérete…—alcanzaron escuchar de la peliazul…

— Ah *suspiro* ¿Verdad que Viper-sama tiene encanto…?—dijo el joven hombre sin dejar de sonreír.

— Espera, si tu andas por la otra carretera… ¿Significa que Viper es hombre, Kora?—preguntó Colonnello sin poder evitarlo… los demás, sin evitarlo, también se interesaron del tema…

— Mi lindo rubio… eso no es estrictamente necesario—le envió una mirada inocente— ¿Te digo la verdad?... soy Bisexual… así que ¡Aún tienes oportunidad conmigo!—le volvió a guiñar un ojo…

Colonnello se volvió pálido… ¡Era la tercera vez que se le insinuaba!...

…

Ya se encontraban en la estación de trenes… el dinero había sido suficiente para los pasajes y, como había sobrado algo de efectivo, decidieron comprar algo de comida… no habían ni almorzado apropiadamente y, con todas las preocupaciones que tuvieron, no habían merendado…

Todos iban en silencio… mirando en sus alrededores, perdiéndose en sus mentes… Colonnello y Reborn habían ido a la ventanilla para pedir los pasajes…

— Tomen, Kora, la chica nos dijo que el bus ya está aquí— a cada uno les entregó el pasaje y se dirigieron al bus…

En el transporte… todo estaba muy tranquilo… solo se habían subido ellos al bus, nadie más aparte de ellos se encontraba allí… era demasiado tarde como para ir en bus, pero ellos tenían que regresar…

— ¿Eh?... Viper, ¿Te cortaron el cabello?—Luce miró a la peliazul desde el otro asiento… la peliazul tenía el cabello un poco más corto y un gran flequillo cruzaba por sus ojos evitando que estos se vieran… se le veía bien… y no tenía puesto la capucha de la chompa…

— Nh…—respondió escuetamente… ese bribón le había insistido tanto que le permitiera cortarle el cabello desde la primera vez que se vieron… ya la tenía harta…— Toma…—Viper cogió una bolsa y se la dio a la ojiazul.

— ¿Qué es esto?—Luce cogió la bolsa.

— Son las ropas que modelaron todos… él me las dio como regalo… repártelas a los demás…—dijo simplemente… a ella le había regalado un conjunto de ropa…

— Gracias…

— ¿Quién quiere galletas, Kora? También hay papitas naturales, de cebolla y otras con queso, ¡Kora!—Colonnello iba repartiendo las bebidas que habían comprado antes… en su brazo colgaba una funda llena de snacks… esa era su merienda…

— A mi dame los nachos…—Reborn se levantó del asiento que se encontraba a lado de Luce para coger la comida— pareces vendedor ambulante haciendo esto…

— ¡Cállate, Kora!

…

— Ah… Ya es demasiado tarde…—Luce miraba el reloj de la pared… ya se habían bajado de aquel bus y caminaron un par de calles para ir a sus casas en tren…— Son la una de la mañana…—Luce estaba preocupada… sus padres eran algo flexibles… pero de seguro que esta vez se propasaron y sus padres posiblemente se enojen un poco…

— Ti… tienes razón…—concordó Lal… Luce la miró… estaba preocupada… sus padres eran muy estrictos… ojala que no le reprendan demasiado y que aún pueda seguir viniendo a los encuentros… todavía faltaban cuatro y no quería que ella se perdiera de todas esas actividades…

— ¿Estará bien?—preguntó Luce.

— No te preocupes, daré un par de… explicaciones razonables y me disculparé apropiadamente… tal vez me vea en la necesidad de mentir…—soltó una sonrisa la peliazul… ya había estado pensando en una y que otra excusa que le pudiera servir.

La ojiazul asintió, luego habló con los demás— Ya que mañana… perdón, hoy es sábado… les enviaré un mensaje para darles el resultado del sorteo y encontrarnos en la tarde…—Luce ya se estaba retirando junto a Reborn… los demás se estaban despidiendo… también habían llegado otros trenes…

Viper estaba sentada en una de las bancas esperando a su tren… estaba cansada y, por lo visto, sus compañeros también lo estaban… ese día había sido muy agitado…

Vio que su tren llegó y se subió a él… no tenía sus audífonos puestos… sabía perfectamente que tenía compañía… apenas el tren había llegado a la estación que la dejaba algo cerca de su casa, se bajó… al igual que el tren, las calles se encontraban vacías, solitarias… llegaba tarde a su departamento… a esas alturas, ya debían ser como las dos de la madrugada…

— ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?—le hizo la misma pregunta que le hizo la última vez que la acompañó a su departamento… de alguna manera sus pasos la ponían algo nerviosa…

— Si…—respondió lo mismo que la otra vez, solo que ahora en un todo más suave.

— ¿Por qué me sigues?—volvió a preguntar.

— …—otra vez el mismo titubeo— creo que es peligroso para una chica andar por la calle a estas horas…—no se esperaba esa respuesta…

Viper agachó la cabeza y miró sus pies…— ¿Cómo estas seguro que soy una chica?—decidió probarle, no podía creer que él estuviera consciente de su género…

Fon se quedó un momento en silencio… sin proponérselo, su mente empezó a recordar lo del baño… sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, espantando tales pensamientos… que vergonzoso era encontrarse a sí mismo pensando en _eso_…— Yo… Yo sólo lo sé… cualquiera que tiene ojos y oídos podría notarlo…—respondió con sinceridad…

_Entonces, la mayoría estaban ciegos y sordos…_ pensó para sí misma— Nh…—levantó la mirada y entre sus dedos empezó a jugar con el cierre de su chompa… ¿Por qué se sentía aliviada por que el lo sabía…? Tenía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos que no era capaz de descifrar del todo… No es que… no fuera como si ella estuviera esperando a eso… volvió a mirar sus pies… ya habían llegado al lujoso edificio donde se encontraba su departamento… sus manos ya estaban en la puerta de vidrio lista para abrirla… las luces del lugar iluminaban la acera… Viper volteó un poco su cabeza para mirarlo… él también la miraba… y sin decir más… entró al edificio…

Se pasó una mano por su rostro…

— Buenas noches, Viper-sama—un señor mayor la saludó cortésmente… aquel hombre hacía guardia…

— Nh… Buenas noches…—respondió respetuosamente y se dirigió al ascensor.

…

Fon caminaba por las solitarias calles, perdiéndose en su mente… hace rato que había cogido el tren para ir a su casa y ya estaba a unas cuantas cuadras para llegar…

El baño, el paseo en la playa, el concurso de baile, acompañarla a su departamento… todas esa cosas…

Insertó la llave para abrir la puerta… todas las luces apagadas…

Dejó escapar un suspiro… tenía tantas cosas en que pensar…

Caminaba por el corredor… de repente, escuchó el sonido del televisor prendido de la sala… _¿Eh?_... se acercó a ver qué pasaba…

— ¡MAESTRO!—escuchó una exclamación.

— ¿Qué…?—de repente sintió unos bracitos rodear su pierna… miró hacia abajo— ¿I-pin?...

— Lo siento, maestro…—se separó de él algo sonrojada la tímida niña.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, I-pin?—preguntó algo desconcertado mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de la menor.

— Yo… mis padres salieron de viaje… pensaron que me podían dejar a su cargo, maestro…

— Pero… me pudieron decir antes… te hubiera traído algo de comida…—Fon acarició la cabeza carente de cabellos de la niña… I-pin era su vecina y los padres de ella habían conocido a su abuelo, por lo cual, ellos se visitaban mutuamente…

— L-Lo hicieron, pero usted no contestó… además, yo ya comí…—respondió la niña.

— Pero si yo…—de su bolsillo sacó su celular… tenía cinco llamadas perdidas… probablemente su celular debió haberse quedado en sus ropas…— Bueno, está bien… me imagino que tus padres querrán hablar conmigo mañana… de todas formas ¿Por qué estás despierta a esta hora? Deberías estar durmiendo, I-pin…

— Lo siento, Maestro, lo estaba esperando…—se sonrojó tímidamente.

— I-pin, no me digas Maestro…—se levantó y se dirigió al televisor para apagarlo— además, deberías irte a dormir, ya sabes dónde queda el cuarto de visitas…—Fon la llevó al pasillo.

— Sí, Maestro… hasta mañana, Maestro…—I-pin caminó al cuarto antes mencionado.

— Yare Yare…—el pelinegro se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta, dejó su maleta en el piso a lado de su cama y miro el despertador que se encontraba en uno de los veladores— ¿Tres de la madrugada?

Se sentía agotado tanto físicamente como mentalmente… entró al baño y comenzó a desvestirse… tal vez un baño lo relajaría un poco, además de que lo necesitaba…

Había algo… o más bien _alguien_ que se estaba colando en sus pensamientos… y eso lo hacía sentir raro… no quería indagar en su mente… tal vez… una corazonada le indicaba que podría encontrarse con algo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 4**

**Día Azul**

**Parte II**

FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN! FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y DE LA AMISTAD! Hahahaha… estoy animada hoy… n_n espero que les haya gustado y siento que hayan leído mucho… de verdad que me entusiasme… y mucho u_uU espero que la pasen bien! Gracias por su apoyo…

Saben? Iba a hacer un pequeño especial de Fon y Viper, One-shot, en la madrugada… pero… me quedé dormida encima de la laptop! Tenía tantas ganas de estrellarme contra el piso… -_- soy un desastre! Lo siento! Pero para recompensar eso… he estado pensando en otro fanfic para esta pareja… voy a adaptar a los personajes a una leyenda de la mitología griega… obviamente, habrán algunos cambios en la leyenda… la personalidad de Viper no concuerda mucho con la protagonista (en nada xDD) pero trataré de dar lo mejor de mi!

Esta torpe escritora les desea un feliz dia!

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Los adoro! Me dan muchos animos!

¿Reviews? n/nU


	5. Día Morado

Hola hola hola hola holaaaa~ CORREJIDO hahahahah disfrútenlo~

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**Día Morado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Mm…—se revolvió en las sábanas blancas de su cómoda cama— L-Leche con… Fresa—abrió sus ojos poco a poco. Se sintió tan cansada. Ni apenas logró abrir los ojos por completo, ya había caído otra vez dormida.

— Mn…—se levantó por segunda vez en el día; ya debía despertarse. Hizo un esfuerzo mental por abandonar la cama, se sentó en la orilla de ésta, cogió el celular que descansaba a lado de la cama en el velador— Mfnh…—no podía ser cierto: ¿8:30 a.m.?

Miró la ventana, la cual era cubierta por unas pesadas cortinas azul oscuro, no podía ver el "sol en su esplendor", todo el cuarto seguía oscuro, quiso volver a dormirse, pero ya se le había quitado el sueño, así que optó por desayunar de una vez.

Pero primero debía ir al baño…

Una vez que terminó de asearse, se dirigió al refrigerador, sacó un cartón grande de leche con fresa (con el cual raramente había soñado; toda la leche con fresa que podía desear gratuitamente) lo vertió en un tazón para luego agregar el cereal.

Masticaba lentamente y, por primera vez en su vida, le hartó el sepulcral silencio que reinaba en su departamento, con tazón en mano, se dirigió a la sala y encendió el televisor, pasaba canales y más canales, no había nada bueno. Dejó en lo que sea que estaban dando y se acostó un poco en el sofá viendo las cortinas cerradas de la ventana.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana y no tenía nada que hacer, caminó arrastrando los pies hacia su dormitorio y miró el calendario… era sábado y recordó que era el "día de limpieza".

Suspiró; no había nada que limpiar. En su departamento había pocos muebles y era de un tamaño confortable para que una sola persona viva ahí, pero se resignó a pasarle aceite a los muebles, barrer el piso, cambiar las sábanas de la cama y limpiar el baño, ah y mandar a lavar la ropa…

Una vez hubo terminado, se dejó caer en la cama, miró su celular; ya casi eran las doce. Desvió la mirada y se encontró con su maleta, levantó una ceja y se puso a sacar todo lo que había dentro.

Había sacado las ropas que usó en la playa, las prendas que le regalaron para el desfile, el resto de su uniforme… y el traje de baño azul con negro.

Lo miró con recelo, no sabía por qué lo había comprado. Suspiró nuevamente, últimamente hacía y pensaba en muchas estupideces. Miró su reflejo en el gran espejo frente a su cama; sus cabellos estaban recogidos, pudo ver sus ojos, pero rápidamente se los cubrió con el flequillo y se acostó en la cama, metió la mano en la maleta e, inesperadamente, atrapó la cámara. Otra vez se había olvidado de devolvérsela a Luce.

Sin pensarlo mucho, la encendió, por alguna razón, quería ver las fotos. Encontró las que había tomado en el bus, en el desfile de modas y las del concurso de baile.

_¿Concurso de baile?_

Que ella supiera, no había tomado ninguna en esos momentos… _A lo mejor fue Verde_ pensó. Observó las fotos de Luce y Reborn bailando, las de Colonnello y de Lal, algunos del escenario entero y de…

Casi se le sale el corazón de la boca, ocultó la pantalla de la cámara en su pecho _¿Qué demonios…?_ alzó la cámara nuevamente.

¡Eran Fon y ella prácticamente abrazados mientras bailaban!

_Debió haber sido en las canciones lentas…_ su cara empezaba a arder, especialmente sus mejillas, se miró nuevamente al espejo— _Demonios… _—¡Estaba sonrojada!

_No, no, no, no, no._

Repetía mentalmente. Sabía que estaba desarrollando cierto _sentir_ por el pelinegro y estaba casi segura de que _no _era amistad ¡Sentía que él era un extraño virus invadiendo su ordenador! (en este caso simulaba ser su mente).

Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, tocó ligeramente su mejilla derecha que aún sentía que estaba anormalmente caliente.

— _No puede ser que yo…_

_Alien Pororoka~ Alien Pororoka~ Piroriroriroriro~_

Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos… se estiró para alcanzar su celular…

_¡Hola, chicos! Espero que se encuentren bien. Bueno, ya hice el sorteo y ¡El día de hoy es el morado! Nos vemos en la plaza central a las tres de la tarde. Por favor, no falten._

Miró fijamente la pantalla de su celular ¿Era broma? ¡Luce esperaba que tuvieran los encuentros aún en fin de semana! bufó fastidiada, y encima era el día de… ¿Skull? conociéndolo, los va a hacer alguna actividad fuera de lo común.

Suspiró cansada de solo pensarlo, miró la cámara que aún se encontraba encendida en su cama, la apagó, por el momento, no quería saber nada de _eso_.

Se levantó de la cama, debía ir a recoger la ropa de la lavadora, y salir un poco más temprano de su departamento para almorzar algo simple, no era muy buena cocinando.

Se colocó un pasamontañas negro en la cabeza y salió de su departamento con rumbo a la lavandería.

Todavía no entendía por qué no cambiaba de una vez por todas ese ridículo tema de su celular.

…

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya son las dos de la tarde?—un pelinegro se encontraba en la cocina cortando un par de vegetales, había mirado de reojo el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes cercanas— ¡I-pin, ven a almorzar!

— ¡Sí, maestro!—escuchó una firme, pero infantil exclamación.

Ya se encontraban en el comedor, almorzando tranquilamente.

— I-pin, tus padres dijeron que regresaban mañana, pero hoy tengo que salir ¿Te molestaría quedarte un rato con Kawahira-san?—Fon había comido lo más rápido que pudo, se le iba a hacer tarde ¡Ya ni siquiera tenía tiempo para tomar su té!

— …—I-pin dudó un poco; ese chico, aparte de ser mayor que ella, era raro, muy muy raro. Siempre lo veía comiendo— No, maestro, me quedaré con él—aceptó, si su maestro se lo pedía, era por que realmente necesitaba salir.

— Gracias, I-pin. Ah, por favor, no me llames maestro—intentó recoger los platos.

— Yo quiero ayudarlo a lavar los platos, maestro—la menor ignoró la última petición del pelinegro y empezó a apilar los platos.

— Yare yare…—suspiró pesadamente el pelinegro.

…

— ¡Fon! ¿Por qué llegas tarde, Kora?—el rubio observaba como su compañero se acercaba.

— Ah, lo siento mucho, pero… tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes—Fon respiraba agitadamente, había venido lo más rápido que pudo.

— No te preocupes, Fon-kun, aún faltan Viper y Skull-kun—Luce tenía un helado en la mano— ¿Quieres? Nosotros ya terminamos los nuestros.

— Gracias—Fon cogió el helado que le extendía amablemente Luce.

— Oye, me tienes que explicar, ¡Kora! ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Es decir, para que te demores tanto…—Colonnello alzaba y bajaba las cejas un par de veces. Una mirada sugestiva.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?—Fon mordisqueó un poco el helado.

El rubio le dio unos ligeros golpes en uno de sus costados— Ya, no te hagas, Kora. De seguro que tienes a una chica coladita por ti. No pensaba que eras tan rápido, ¡Kora!—Colonnello alzó el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha y le guiñó un ojo en signo de complicidad.

Fon casi escupe el helado.

— No es eso; es que mi vecina, I-pin…

— ¡Y con tu vecina, Kora! Te estoy viendo—Colonnello sonrió de medio lado— pero me avisas si tu vecina tiene una amiga o una hermana guapa para ver si ¡AH!

— _Imbécil…_—masculló Lal indignada; le había pateado una de las piernas al rubio.

— ¡Viper! ¡Hola!—Luce semiexclamó, pensaba que de lo que tanto se tardaba Viper en llegar tal vez no iba a venir.

Fon se sobresaltó un poco, miró hacia atrás y ahí estaba la peliazul.

— Nh… Hola—saludó escuetamente, movió imperceptiblemente la cabeza para mirar a cierto pelinegro, pero luego pasó de él y se sentó no muy lejos del grupo.

Fon prestó atención a las ligeras acciones de su compañera, alzó una ceja confundido.

Viper, después de haberse acomodado un poco en la banca, sacó del bolsillo de su suéter unos caramelos (los cuales le habían regalado luego de comer en aquel restaurante), le quitó la envoltura a uno y se lo llevó a la boca.

Había… ella había alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación que tuvo Fon con Colonnello ¿Y quién no? Es decir, el rubio no era muy discreto y encima de que era ruidoso… _¿Quién sería esa tal I-pin?_ miró sus zapatos, tenía tantas ganas de salir de ahí. Tal vez prefería quedarse a hacer nada en su departamento que estar ahí, aunque no gustaba estar sola en esos momentos, su mente estaba fuera de control y peor aún con la conclusión que había llegado hace un par de horas y que trataba de negarlo por todos los medios…

Suspiró con el caramelo en la boca.

Era… era primeriza en ese tipo de cosas, no sabía qué hacer…

Tal vez debería tragarse toda esa confusión y nunca dejarlo salir, de todas formas, antes nunca se había interesado en ese tipo de _emociones._

_¿Antes?_

Dejó caer su cabeza en sus rodillas y se tragó lo que quedaba del caramelo en su boca.

_Así debería ser… _tal vez, si lo ignoraba lo suficiente, podría pasársele.

— Viper, ¿Te pasa algo?—Luce se había acercado a Viper; verla con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas no se veía que estuviera bien. Empezó a llamar la atención de todos.

— Nh… aún tengo algo de sueño—en parte no estaba mintiendo, pero si no le decía la "razón" de su comportamiento, su compañera podría preocuparse. Luce era como la gran mamá de cinco rebeldes adolescentes, los cuales, por algún tipo de misterio, sabía "manejar". No contaba con Reborn, porque tal vez él contaría como el papá estricto…

— ¿No quieres un café o algo?—volvió a preguntar Luce.

Viper seguía con la cabeza escondida— No, gracias…

— ¡HOLA! ¡SKULL-SAMA YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!

— ¡CÁLLATE, KORA! ¡ERES EL ENCARGADO DEL DÍA Y TE ATREVES A LLEGAR TARDE, KORA!

— ¡AUCH!

Viper alzó un poco la cabeza y se encontró con que Colonnello le había dado un golpe al pobre pelimorado. Este había llegado recientemente.

— ¡Skull-kun! al fin llegas ¿Dónde nos vas a llevar hoy?—Luce había desviado su atención.

— Oh, si si… este… ¡Necesitamos llegar al tren! ¡Vamos!—Skull y los demás comenzaron a caminar a la estación. Lo que no sabían, era que Skull se había demorado precisamente por ir en el tren, aparte de que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos, después de todo, él iba a coger venganza ese día.

Hace mucho que se habían subido al tren, al parecer, estaban saliendo de la ciudad…

— ¿Dónde nos llevas, Kora?—preguntó Colonnello impaciente. Ya llevaban como más de media hora ahí metidos.

— …

— ¡Kora! ¡Te estoy hablan…!—Colonnello se volteó para mirar al pelimorado, puesto que casi todo el trayecto había estado mirando la ventana— ¡¿Qué?

Los demás se voltearon a ver qué pasaba; abrieron sus ojos como platos.

— ¡DESPIERTA, PEDAZO DE INÚTIL, KORA!

Skull se había quedado dormido, tal vez por eso era que no se habían bajado en ninguna de las anteriores paradas.

Colonnello le había cogido del cuello de la camiseta, y lo estaba zarandeando, todavía no se despertaba ¿Tenía el sueño tan pesado?... justo cuando Lal le iba a dar una buena cachetada, por el altavoz del tren se escuchó hablar al conductor.

— Por favor, bajar del tren, última parada…—a los jóvenes se le heló la sangre… miraron a su alrededor… ¡Había solo la carretera y muchos árboles en el lugar…! ¡No habían casas, no había nada civilizado! ¡ESTABAN EN MEDIO DE LA NADA!

— ¡NOOOOO!—gritaron todos ¡¿Cómo demonios iban a regresar si no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaban parados?

— Mn…Uagh—Skull empezó a despertar— ¿Um?—abría sus ojos lentamente.

— ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡¿AHORA CÓMO VOLVEMOS? ¡ERES UN IDIOTA POR QUEDARTE DORMIDO! ¡NO PODREMOS CAMINAR DE REGRESO! ¡NOS DEMORARÍAMOS DÍAS, KORA! ¡ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE LA NADA!—Colonnello, Lal y Reborn lo zarandeaban con fuerza, casi, y el pelimorado se desbarataba.

— ¡¿Pero de qué…?—Skull no entendía nada ¡Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo!... alcanzó a mirar un poco una de las ventanas del tren— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Ya llegamos!

Todos se petrificaron… Colonnello, Lal y Reborn pararon de mover al pobre joven ¡¿ERA ALLÍ EL LUGAR? ¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO EL IDIOTA? cuando iban a empezar a zarandear nuevamente a Skull en busca de respuestas, se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaba en sus manos.

— Muy bien, chicos, necesito que bajen del tren, ya ha terminado mi recorrido—un señor de unos 40 años en adelante, un poco gordo, había abierto la puerta del transporte, al parecer, él era el conductor.

— ¡Pero…!—Lal iba a reclamar a ese señor y luego golpear al pelimorado hasta que éste se desangre ¡No veía casas ni nada! ¡¿Qué se supone que iban hacer ahí?

— ¡Skull-sama tiene prisa, todos bajen del tren!—el pelimorado se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió del transporte. Los demás fruncieron un poco el ceño, no tuvieron más remedio que seguirle.

Una vez que todos se bajaron, el conductor empezó a cerrar la puerta— Gracias, viejo—Skull se despidió del señor.

— De nada, Skull, salúdame a tu padre—el conductor se subió al tren.

— ¡Bien, Sempais! ¡Síganme!

— ¡Síganme, nada, Kora! ¡Yo te mato aquí y ahora!—Colonnello empezaba a acercarse a Skull amenazadoramente. Fon y Luce lo detuvieron— ¡Suéltenme, Kora!

— S-Skull-kun ¿Podrías guiarnos hasta mientras? Nosotros nos encargamos—Luce trató de sonreír un poco; tenía cogido el brazo derecho de Colonnello.

Skull sudó frío, pero siguió el consejo de la ojiazul y empezó a caminar; el resto le siguió.

Ya iban caminando como diez minutos y nada, ¡NADA!

— Escúchame bien, Kora, donde nos perdemos, yo…—Colonnello empezaba nuevamente con las amenazas. Skull desvió la mirada, empezaron a subir una pequeña colina rocosa y llena de plantas; lo más curioso del asunto era que había como una especie de sendero y había marcas de llantas de vehículos que hubieran pasado por ahí muchas veces…

Los jóvenes, a excepción de Skull que, al parecer, ya había ido con anterioridad, miraban curiosos las marcas.

— ¡Sempais, Llegamos!—Skull se detuvo. Ya estaban en la cima, el resto alzó la cabeza…

— Wow—no pudieron evitar impresionarse, abrieron sus ojos en extrema sorpresa.

¿Por qué demonios había una mansión escondida allí? Era… era enorme, muy muy grande…

Los chicos ya preparaban sus lenguas para hacer montones de preguntas al pelimorado, pero vieron que éste comenzó a descender de la colina, así que lo volvieron a seguir.

Se estaban acercando cada vez más a la enorme estructura; era inmenso el jardín de la entrada: tenía millón flores y arbustos cortados elegantemente, habían fuentes grandes de ángeles, árboles con flores rodeando el lugar ¡Parecía una especie de Edén!

Ya había llegado a la entrada, subían los lujosos escalones de mármol blanco, admirando la decoración de la gran residencia al estilo victoriano. Toda la mansión era de color blanco, contrastaba demasiado bien con el ambiente húmedo y fresco del lugar, podían ver las enormes ventanas cubiertas desde adentro con unas espesas cortinas color rojo, tenían muchas flores rodeándolo.

Skull caminó directamente hacia la puerta, ni siquiera había tocado la enorme puerta de madera negra de diseño antiguo, y ésta ya se estaba abriendo lentamente. Los demás se acercaron un poco y en a cada lado de la puerta se encontraban dos mayordomos vestidos elegantemente de color negro— Buen día, Skull-sama—saludaron los dos sirvientes.

— Hola—saludo simplemente el pelimorado entrando a la mansión.

— Buenos días—saludaron los otros jóvenes un poco intimidados, pero sus bocas quedaron abiertas al ver el interior de la residencia ¡Era aún más lujosa de lo que pudieron imaginarse! Las blancas paredes, los cuadros antiguos, los muebles de madera negra con un hermoso diseño, las baldosas del piso que intercalaban colores blancos y negros, las escaleras que se extendía delante de ellos; dos escaleras blancas separadas por una hermosa estatua de una mujer de cuerpo completo solo cubierta por una manta… todo era absolutamente lujoso y elegante. Si pensaron que el jardín era maravilloso, el interior de la residencia no tenía comparación.

— ¡Skull! ¿Qué fue?—un joven empezó a descender de una de las escaleras. Los demás vieron al recién llegado.

— ¡Vine por lo que te dije esta mañana!—respondió simplemente el pelimorado sin moverse ni un ápice de su lugar.

Aquel chico comenzó a bajar las escaleras y el resto pudo observarlo mejor; era pelirrojo, cabellos un poco largos y despeinados, sus ojos azules y su piel pálida; vestía una simple camiseta gris y una pantaloneta verde oscuro.

— Cierto, se me había olvidado—el chico sonrió un poco mostrando ligeramente sus dientes blancos apenado mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca. Luce y Lal se ruborizaron un poco, era inevitable ¡Era muy apuesto!— ¿Ellos son tus sempais de los que hablaste?—su mirada azul se paseó por cada uno de ellos, uno de sus "invitados" logró llamarle la atención.

— Hmp—desvió la mirada el pelimorado ah, adiós imagen "cool" que había tenido, de seguro, su sempai lo avergonzaría sin demora.

— Hahahaha Hola, mi nombre es Abel, un gusto—el pelirrojo bajó totalmente las escaleras y se acercó a los demás…

— Hola, ¿Abel-kun? No hay problema si te llamó así ¿Verdad?—Luce fue la primera en hablar.

— No, para nada.

— Bien, mi nombre es Luce, ellos son Reborn, Colonnello, Fon, Lal, Verde y Viper, mucho gusto—los nombrados hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

— Sí, espero recordar tantos nombres—bromeó y les devolvió el saludo— ¿Quieren algo de tomar? Mi casa es su casa, siéntanse libres de pedir cualquier cosa—comentó como buen anfitrión.

— ¿Esta es tu casa?—preguntó sin contenerse Lal.

— Así es; mi padre tiene muy buenos negocios en manos, es socio del padre de Skull, él no vive muy lejos de aquí—respondió Abel, pero luego se dio cuenta que se le fue la lengua, miró discretamente al pelimorado en forma de disculpa.

— ¿Enserio? Entonces… ¿Skull también tiene una mansión como esta, Kora?—Colonnello habló esta vez, los demás también se interesaron, lo que decía tenía mucha lógica.

— Bueno, la verdad es que…—Abel no sabía que responder.

— ¡Ah! Joven amo, lamento interrumpir, pero ya está listo lo que pidió ésta mañana—una sirvienta acababa de llegar.

— ¡Genial!—respondió, había llegado en el momento _preciso, _sería mucho mejor para todos que Skull se los dijera por sí mismo. No quería verse como un chico chismoso o algo por el estilo que contaba sobre la vida de los demás, no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas— Hey, Skull, ya está listo lo que me pediste.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Recién?

— Disculpa, necesitaba hacerle unos arreglos, últimamente han habido unas cuantas lluvias. Podría ser peligroso—comentó el pelirrojo— supongo que ahora los tengo que guiar ¡Síganme!—Abel comenzó a adentrarse en la sala; pasaron por un largo pasillo, luego a otra sala y salieron al jardín trasero.

El área verde era aún más lujosa que el jardín de enfrente, tenía un par de fuentes más, habían más variedades de flores y era mucho más extenso… en la lejanía se podía observar la gran piscina, la cual venía acompañada por un par de jacuzzis y unas saunas… todo era demasiado lujoso… los trabajadores y jardineros se movilizaban un poco para mantener la belleza de aquel lugar…

Caminaron durante un par de minutos hasta que se detuvieron frente a unas grandes rejas negras.

— Bien, éste es mi lugar súper secreto… bueno, no tanto, solo me gusta decirle así—sonrió torpemente Abel mientras bromeaba un poco. Abrió las rejas y entraron.

Los muchachos abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa… esa era.

— ¡Bienvenidos a mi área de práctica para motocicleta!

Los chicos veían la gran pista con varias curvas y obstáculos, a lado había un enorme garaje con muchas motocicletas.

— No es tan grande como la quería, pero igualmente es muy útil—el pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse al garaje.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ore-sama les enseñará a motar moto!—exclamó el pelimorado con una enorme sonrisa. Sabía que ninguno de sus sempais habían manejado una motocicleta anteriormente.

Los demás alzaron una ceja, dubitativos ¿Es enserio?

— U-Um, Skull-kun, yo creo que no…—Luce no encontraba las palabras correctas, nunca se hubiera imaginado a sí misma manejando una motocicleta, era un poco temerario para ella.

— Y al final ¡Ore-sama quiere una competencia con ustedes!—exclamó el pelimorado ignorando la duda de la ojiazul.

— Idiota, se supone que tú sabes andar en moto desde hace tres años y ¿Pretendes que te ganemos? Eso me suena a juego sucio—habló esta vez Reborn cruzándose de brazos.

— Bueno, Ore-sama pensaba que… sempais podrían ganarme—dijo Skull sonriendo, esto sería venganza segura.

— Esto me huele a trampa… pero ¡ACEPTAMOS, KORA!—Colonnello se había dejado llevar por el orgullo, no se podía quedar atrás, prácticamente, con el tono en el que había hablado antes el pelimorado, ¡Lo llamó cobarde! Y nadie le puede llamar cobarde, además ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser montar una simple moto?

— Skull, acompáñame a ver las motos—Abel pidió interrumpiendo la conversación, el pelimorado lo siguió, se adentraron en el garaje dejando a los demás conversando afuera.

— Skull ¿No crees que pides demasiado? Es decir, has sido dos veces seguidas campeón de carreras en motocross, sería muy difícil que te pudieran ganar—Abel empezó a hablar mientras daba una ojeada a las motos, había mandado a arreglar y a darles mantenimiento recientemente y estaba seleccionando las que más quedarían para la ocasión.

— ¡Ese es el punto! además, no te creas, me cuesta decirlo, pero aprenden muy rápido—Skull desvió la mirada mientras fruncía los labios y se cruzaba de brazos.

— Ha, Skull dejando sus delirios de grandeza. Si me lo hubieran dicho, no lo hubiera creído—rió un poco el pelirrojo— a los que veo que podrán darte algo de molestia en la carrera me parece que es ese rubio y el otro chico de cabellos negros cortos, creo que también la chica de cabellos negros…—terminó de inspeccionar las motos, ahora iban de regreso, ellos no podían con nieve motocicletas.

— Sí, como campeón ¡ORE-SAMA TIENE QUE PROTEGER SU TRONO!—gritó con su típico egocentrismo.

Abel movió ligeramente la cabeza en negación, todavía recordaba cuando se conocieron en la competencia de motocross; el pelimorado le había ganado, porque él en la última oportunidad, lo había dado todo. Él había llegado en segundo lugar, estrecharon las manos y se dijeron sus nombres, después de eso, se habían encontrado en otros lugares y carreras y luego sus padres, como socios que eran, presentaron a sus hijos, realmente, fue una gran sorpresa. De vez en cuando, se encontraban y hacían competencias y, por lo que podía observar, sus compañeros no lo conocían tan bien, pero se notaba que Skull estaba satisfecho con eso.

— Chicos, necesito que vengan por sus motos, no podemos con tantas—ya habían regresado donde estaban los demás.

El resto asintió y entraron al garaje. Una vez que ellos sacaron sus motos, Abel les entregó las respectivas llaves junto con los cascos.

— Um, siento no tener el juego completo, solo tengo los cascos, la mayoría del tiempo solo uso eso, pero creo tener un par de rodilleras y para proteger los codos—Abel volvió a entrar al garaje y regresó rápidamente— Solo tengo dos juegos…

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí y Colonnello cogió las protecciones— Mejor sería que las chicas las usen, ¡Kora! Después de todo, solo hay dos…—el rubio pasó las rodilleras a Luce y a Lal.

Fon miró discretamente a Viper, es decir, ella también es una chica, pero ésta parecía que ignoró la situación y observaba detenidamente la moto azul que tenía en sus manos.

— ¡BIEN, AHORA ENCIENDAN SUS MOTOS Y…!—Skull comenzó a exclamar, él tenía la moto morada que él siempre usaba, la encendió e hizo un fuerte sonido, como si la moto fuera un animal feroz impaciente por acabar con todo.

— Ah ¡Skull!—el pelirrojo se vio en la obligación de exclamar por el sonido de la moto.

— ¡¿QUÉ? ¡NO INTERRUMPAS!—Skull tenía el ceño fruncido.

Abel rodó los ojos, hablando de verdad, a veces se preguntaba cómo podía tener tanta paciencia— Tus ami… sempais no saben los "comandos", creo que deberías empezar por ahí—sugirió el pelirrojo, estaba parado a lado de su motocicleta gris.

Skull bufó, se le había pasado por alto, rodó los ojos— Tsk, Ore-sama quiere competir, no debería estar enseñándoles cosas que hasta los niños saben—se cruzó de brazos.

A Colonnello le salió una vena palpitante en la sien— ¡Imbécil! ¡No me vengas con esas chorradas, Kora!

— Tan rápido y haciéndose aires de grandeza—dijo calmada Lal.

Skull frunció el ceño— ¡Ustedes…!

— ¡Ah! Siento interrumpir…—una sirvienta llegó alcanzando a cortar la discusión— en la mansión hay un llamada para Skull-sama.

— Tsk—el pelimorado refunfuñó y siguió a la sirvienta.

El resto alzó una ceja, definitivamente, Skull era un completo desastre como profesor.

Abel suspiró— Bien, uh… creo que yo seré su tutor en esta parte—conociendo a Skull, ellos nunca aprenderán a andar en moto. Cogió la motocicleta gris y la llevó frente a ellos— Bien, el… el embrague se encuentra en la palanca del manillar izquierdo—señaló la parte citada, los demás miraron en sus respectivas motos el embrague…

…

Después de más de media hora Skull se había dignado en aparecer y se encontró con que Abel les había enseñado las partes que debían dominar para poder manejar las motos.

— Bien ¿Dónde está el acelerador?—preguntó Abel, comprobando que todos ya se habían aprendido lo que les enseñó.

Todos giraron el manillar derecho.

— ¿Los frenos?

Los demás señalaron la palanca en el manillar derecho.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¡Ese no es el freno!—Skull cogió su moto, montó y señaló detrás de su pie derecho— éste es el freno.

Abel rodó los ojos— Skull, espérate, ya iba a esa parte—el pelirrojo, se volteó hacia los demás— Bien, um… ese freno que señala Skull, también es válido, de hecho, los dos frenos son válidos.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia?—preguntó Reborn observando el freno trasero de su moto amarilla.

— Bueno…—Abel comenzó con la explicación— el freno de adelante es el "verdadero" freno de la moto, el de atrás es como un "apoyo" para estabilizar la moto. Como van a ir despacio al principio preferiría que usen el freno de adelante, cuando vayan más rápido les diré como frenar con los dos.

El resto asintió, Skull solamente bufó.

— Bien, creo que es hora de que se pongan sus cascos, ya que se saben los mandos de la motocicleta, llegó la hora de la práctica, súbanse a sus motos—Abel alejó su moto gris de la pista.

Luce tragó saliva fuertemente, en su mente rogaba a cualquier ente supremo que los observaba desde los cielos que no pasara nada malo— Ufff…—soltó el aire contenido.

— Bien, metan la llave…—los muchachos obedecieron— esta parte es muy importante; cojan el embrague y manténgalo hacia abajo, NO lo suelten por nada del mundo—todos asintieron y cogieron la palanca, a Viper se revolvió el estómago, era demasiado, nunca había aprendido a andar en bicicleta y ¿Juran que podría con una moto? Estaba luchando contra su estómago para que no regrese todo lo que había digerido en el día, recogió las mangas de su suéter, necesitaba un poco de aire.

— Ahora quiero que arranquen el pedal ¿Creen que pueden hacerlo?—la mayoría asintió. Viper miraba dubitativamente la moto ¡Si movía el pie se caería! Decidió no decir nada, tal vez no suceda eso.

Todos arrancaron; las motos hicieron un sonido brusco, sentían la moto balancearse en sus piernas, algunos lograron mantener el equilibrio.

Lal veía como Luce se iba de lado— ¡L-Lu…!—intentó hacer algo para detener su caída, pero ella también estaba con su moto.

Skull llegó rápidamente y agarró la moto de Luce para evitar la caída.

— G-Gracias, Skull-kun—Luce sudaba frío, inhaló fuertemente, tenía que coger fuerzas, no se iba a rendir en esos momentos— L-Lo intentaré de nuevo…

— Recuerda mantener el embrague—Skull mantuvo una mano en la parte trasera de la moto para evitar que se caiga nuevamente. Luce asintió.

_Demonios… _Viper sentía que su moto se iba de lado, ahora sí que se caía, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, pero luego sintió que alguien sostuvo su moto.

— Eso estuvo cerca. Inténtalo de nuevo, yo te sostengo—aquel pelirrojo había tenido su caída.

A Viper se le revolvió nuevamente el estómago y, sin decir palabra alguna, arrancó el pedal nuevamente. Acababa de asegurar de que las motos no iban con ella.

— ¡Bien, ahora quiero que aprieten el acelerador muy suavemente! ¡No suelten el embrague!—Abel comenzó a dar instrucciones nuevamente a lado de Viper alzando un poco más la voz.

El resto obedeció, giraron el manillar derecho; las motos gruñeron haciendo un poco más de ruido.

— ¡Ahora pongan primera!—volvió a exclamar el pelirrojo, vio como los demás seguían sus órdenes, pero vio que la peliazul no seguía— Viper ¿Verdad? Suelta el pie.

Viper arrugó el entrecejo y, con algo de vacilación, con el pie izquierdo, pisó la palanca.

— ¡Con mucha suavidad, suelten el embrague, despacio!—una vez dicho esto, Abel y Skull se apartaron un poco de las motos. Los chicos obedecieron…

Las motos empezaron a andar, arrastrando a sus conductores hacia delante; la sensación del viento azotando sus frentes, la adrenalina fluyendo en sus venas, algunos decidieron ir no tan despacio; volvieron a empujar la palanca de cambios mientras giraban el manillar derecho logrando que la velocidad aumente aún más.

Colonnello y Reborn tomaron la delantera, detrás de ellos quedaron Lal y Fon quienes eran seguidos de cerca por Verde y Viper, atrás se encontraba Luce quien se repetía en la cabeza _"Voy lento, pero seguro… Lento, pero seguro…"_ una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra.

La primera curva estaba cerca, Colonnello y Reborn la dominaron por completo, Lal también, al igual que Fon, Verde tuvo un par de problemas, pero pudo hacerlo, Viper, observando a los demás intentó hacer lo mismo, pero se puso muy nerviosa.

_Maldición…_

Quiso frenar. Esto no iba nada bien, se iba a estrellar… _¡Quiero frenar!_ y, siendo presa de esa extraña sensación que hacía que su corazón latiera cada vez más rápido y que se le esfumara la capacidad de pensar adecuadamente; apretó fuertemente el freno delantero… _mala idea~_ tintineó su voz juguetonamente en su cabeza, la llanta delantera se clavó en el terreno de golpe, sintió su cuerpo moverse bruscamente hacia delante, intentó mantener el equilibrio cogiendo con fuerza los manillares, pero no fue suficiente, fue lanzada hacia delante y la moto cayó— Ugh…—su cabeza se estrelló contra el piso, la moto seguía rugiendo…

Escuchaba los sonidos de las demás motos algo lejanas, estaba perdiendo la consciencia. Intentó mantenerse despierta, se sentía mareada, abrió los ojos e intentó torpemente quitarse el casco, sintió que alguien pasaba una mano por sus hombros e intentó sentarla, le quitaron el casco de la cabeza.

— Viper, Viper ¿Te encuentras bien?—golpeaban ligeramente una de sus mejillas. Su capucha había caído, pero sentía que sus cabellos lograban tapar sus ojos…

— Nh… no… no me siento muy bien—logró responder solo con un murmullo, intentó ponerse de pie, la seguían sosteniendo de los hombros.

— Ven, te llevo para la mansión—logró ver unos cabellos rojizos.

_¿Ese chico le estaba ayudando_? lo empujó suavemente para que la soltara, no gustaba de que personas que apenas conocía estuvieran tan cerca, se alejó de él— Estoy bien—trató de sonar lo más convincente que pudo, pero estaba casi segura de que su voz flaqueó un poco, podía pararse sola, ese era un buen signo ¿No?

— No lo creo—Abel se acercó a la peliazul y cogió su brazo derecho— estás sangrando.

Viper miró la herida, _demonios_… desvió un poco su cabeza, la cortada era grande y la sangre manchaba su piel. Mordió su labio inferior y trató de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el líquido rojo que emanaba.

— Ven, el botiquín lo tengo en el garaje, tienes que limpiar esa herida, se ve un poco profunda—el pelirrojo empezaba a arrastrarla hacia el lugar antes mencionado.

Viper, con su mano izquierda, agarraba con fuerza la parte inferior de su chompa; odiaba la sangre, solo lograba aumentar las náuseas que sentía.

— ¡Viper! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?—había llegado apresurada Luce seguida de Fon y de Lal, al parecer, ellos lograron frenar bien y fueron a ver qué sucedía. Podía ver que Colonnello y Reborn comenzaron a acercarse.

— Sí, me siento bien—esta vez logró que su voz cogiera el tono adecuado… ésta vez ella fue la que arrastró a Abel al garaje, quería evitar el interrogatorio a toda costa, sentía que estaba embarrada de sangre, le dolía la cabeza y no quería hablar más del asunto.

Los demás se quedaron en su sitio como ella quería, pero escuchó algo que prefirió no haber escuchado.

— Luce, ven siéntate ¿Realmente, te encuentras bien?

— Sí, no fue nada.

— Déjame revisar si no tienes alguna herida.

— Reborn, Lal-chan, ya dije que me siento bien, no se preocupen…

¿Luce también cayó de su moto?— ¿Sabes qué? Ya está parando la sangre… sería mejor si fueras a ayudar a Luce—dijo deteniendo su caminar.

Vio como el pelirrojo rodaba los ojos— Luce dijo que se encontraba bien y esa herida que tienes se te va a infectar—la volvió a arrastrar al garaje.

La peliazul se sentó afuera mientras que Abel buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios— Viper, necesito que entres al baño—escuchó al chico llamarle, ésta se levantó fastidiada.

— Siéntate aquí—el pelirrojo señaló el inodoro con la tapa cerrada, Viper se sentó en ésta— extiende tu brazo—la peliazul obedeció y sintió un trapo húmedo retirando la sangre de su piel; el agua fría le dio un ligero cosquilleo.

— Mfh…—no pudo evitar dar un quejido al sentir el algodón con alcohol desfilando por su herida. Hace mucho que no había sentido esa sensación que escocía.

— Tienes suerte de que hubieras llevado el casco, te veías muy mal cuando te levanté—el muchacho desechó el algodón y cogió otro limpio para luego verter otro líquido de un fuerte color— además, la herida no es tan profunda como se ve.

Viper, para distraerse, se puso a pensar en lo ridícula que se pudo haber visto cuando estaba tirada en el piso cuando se cayó. Después de haber puesto los dos líquidos sobre su herida, Abel le puso un polvo blanco, luego de esto comenzó a vendar su brazo.

Se quedaron un momento más en el baño— Tu caída me recordó un poco a la mía, claro que en mi primera caída en moto fue un poco más fea; salí rodando por toda la pista y la motocicleta me cayó encima—sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo, a él lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital, pero la cosa no pasó a mayores. Abel observó a la peliazul— Bueno, te dejo para que puedas arreglarte.

Viper asintió y vio como Abel cerraba la puerta. La peliazul suspiró; miró la herida en su brazo, sabía que algo como eso iba a suceder. Se levantó y abrió el grifo del lavadero, mojándose el rostro, lavó sus manos y se miró al espejo; lucía terrible, seguro que con esa cortada tendría que cambiarse el vendaje un par de veces más. Hizo una nota mental para pasar por la farmacia. Volvió a mojarse el rostro, se puso la capucha y salió del baño.

Al salir del garaje, se encontró con que los demás volvieron a montar sus motos, al parecer Luce fue convencida de hacerlo nuevamente. Se sentó cerca de la pista y sacó la cámara de Luce de su chompa, no quería volver a subir a una moto en su vida. Al apuntar con la cámara, se encontró con que el tal Abel caminaba hacia su moto azul, la alzó del piso y, en un par de segundos, él ya estaba subido a ésta y manejándola de regreso; sus cabellos rojos moviéndose con el viento, ese aspecto tan rebelde al manejar, estaba casi segura de que ella no se veía así cuando montó esa moto…

— Viper, ¿Vas a volver a intentarlo?—preguntó inocentemente el pelirrojo mientras paraba a unos cuantos metros frente a ella.

Por un momento, la peliazul sintió que él le hablaba como si se conocieran desde siempre— No—le respondió cortante.

— ¿Por qué?—volvió a preguntar.

— Porque… mm… me duele el brazo—no le mentía del todo, aún le dolía un poco.

El chico alzó la ceja— Me huele a mentira.

— ¿Estás insinuando que soy mentirosa?—no era de esas personas que se tomaban a pecho las cosas, pero tenía tantas ganas de espantarlo.

— No, yo no dije eso. Entonces ¿Quisieras ir en moto conmigo?

Bien ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese niño?— No—volvió a responderle con una negativa.

— Mm, montar una moto no es tan malo, es muy divertido—Abel apagó la moto y se acercó a Viper, ésta arrugó el entrecejo.

— Te dije que no quiero—sintió como él cogía de sus manos y la levantaba.

— Solo será una vuelta, no pasará nada malo—prometió el pelirrojo con una mirada de niño chiquito lleno de esperanzas.

Viper lo observó…

…

_Enserio ¿Cómo logró ser persuadida de tal manera? _

— Sujétate bien—el pelirrojo encendió la moto y emprendió marcha. Viper agarró los hombros del muchacho.

— Hahahaha ¡Llegué, Kora!—el rubio se bajó rápidamente de la moto.

— Eso fue claramente trampa—Reborn se bajó calmadamente de su moto.

Tercero en llegar fue Fon, quien se bajó también. Los chicos se quitaron sus cascos.

— Oye, ¿Es mi imaginación o Viper se subió a la moto junto a Abel, Kora?— el rubio vio como el pelirrojo empezaba a andar por la pista.

— Sí, tienes razón—dijo Reborn enfocando su vista. Estaba oscureciendo y ya eran más de las seis de la tarde.

A Fon le llamó la atención lo dicho por sus compañeros y no pudo evitar ver la escena y, efectivamente, era Viper.

— Voy a aumentar la velocidad, vamos muy lento—el pelirrojo cogió el embrague mientras desaceleraba, con su pie subió la palanca de cambios y soltó el embrague volviendo a acelerar una vez más.

Viper se aferró un poco más a los hombros de Abel. Iba demasiado rápido, luego sintió como la moto se sacudía hacia un lado virando en una de las curvas y se preguntó si sería capaz de estrangular al pobre muchacho ya que de los nervios se le agarrotaron las manos.

— Relájate. Conozco muy bien ésta pista como la palma de mi mano—habló el muchacho ya que sentía que la peliazul se empezaba a tensar más.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas más y de acelerar, volvieron al punto de partida. Viper se bajó torpemente de la moto y se quitó el casco.

Esa también era la última vez que hacía eso.

Abel se rió un poco y se quitó el casco— Divertido ¿Verdad?

— Sí, cómo no—procuró que en su voz se notara el sarcasmo. Se alejó de la pista, aunque no lo admitiera, en el fondo, muy al fondo, gustó un poco de la velocidad que él le brindó, aunque no terminaba de entender esa familiaridad con el chico, pero no le dio importancia.

Ahora el cielo estaba oscuro, ya era de noche. Skull quería comenzar con la competencia, Abel fue al garaje y, en la caja que controla la iluminación del lugar, encendió las luces alrededor de la pista.

Una vez todo en lugar, los participantes se pusieron en la línea de partida. Abel también quiso participar.

— Viper ¿Estás segura de que no quieres participar?—preguntó Luce subida a su moto naranja.

— No, gracias—respondió, no se sentía con ánimos de subirse a esa cosa, estaba cómodamente sentada a unos cuantos metros lejos de la pista.

— Aunque, si quieres, puedes subirte conmigo—ofreció Abel mientras se colocaba su casco que combinaba con su moto gris.

— Muérete—respondió Viper, si ella pudiera mostrar si mirada, él podría ver cuán envenenada estaba. El joven solo se limitó a reír.

Fon se colocó su casco una vez montado en su roja moto. Por algún motivo, no le había agradado mucho el comentario del pelirrojo, otra vez esa mala sensación que se apareció también cuando él la cargó y cuando la llevó en su moto…

Viper cogió el altavoz, ya todos estaban en línea.

— ¡A LA CUENTA DE TRES, KORA!—Colonnello exclamó lo suficiente para que ella y los demás le pudieran escuchar…

La peliazul asintió, acercó el altavoz a su boca— Uh… tres—dijo con su monótona voz.

Los competidores alzaron una ceja, pero luego se concentraron en arrancar las motos. Comenzaron desplazarse por la pista rápidamente; Colonnello había tomado la delantera, seguido muy de cerca por Reborn, Skull y Abel, giraron con destreza las curvas, aceleraban para no perder, la meta ya casi estaba cerca.

Skull y Abel se relajaron un poco en sus motos y, con toda la experiencia recogida en las competencias que tuvieron, supieron acelerar en el momento justo, rebasando a los demás, los dos expertos en motocross estaban empatados, uno a cada lado.

Colonnello se picó ¡¿Cómo demonios habían acelerado tanto? No se rindió, puso toda la velocidad y experiencia que había adquirido en ese día.

Reborn y Lal estaban en la misma situación; su ego era tan grande que no se permitirían perder tan fácilmente.

Ya casi estaban en la meta; Skull y Abel fruncieron el ceño.

…

— ¡No! ¡Skull me volvió a ganar!—no pudo evitar alzar la voz ¡¿Cuándo sería capaz de ganarle? Se sintió deprimido durante un par de segundos, pero luego recuperó esperanzas, seguiría mejorando ¡Y lo vencería algún día!

— ¡Ore-sama es tan grande que nadie se le puede comparar! ¡ARGH!—Colonnello le había lanzado el casco a la cabeza desnuda del pelimorado. Estaba enojado.

La mayoría estaba poco conforme con los resultados.

Sorprendentemente, Fon había tomado la delantera y había empatado el segundo lugar con el pelirrojo, Verde también dio sorpresa, él se había ganado el tercer lugar.

Él había… ¡HABÍA QUEDADO CUARTO! Eso no podía ser cierto, el rubio se sentía tan herido.

— ¡Exijo la verdad! ¡Tú hiciste trama, Kora! ¡Quiero la revancha!—el rubio señalaba acusadoramente al pelimorado.

¡AL FIN, AL FIN HABÍA COBRADO VENGANZA! Sabía que el punto débil del ruidoso de su sempai era su ego ¡NADA MEJOR QUE VENCERLO EN UNA COMPETENCIA!— ¡YO, EL GRANDIOSO SKULL, ME PROCLAMO EL REY DE TODA ITALIA Y MUY PRONTO…!

— Ya cállate, esclavo—Reborn le lanzó su casco.

— ¡Auch!

— Creo que toda la emoción y adrenalina fluyendo me dejó con hambre. Vengan, vamos a comer, yo soy su anfitrión—dijo amablemente le pelirrojo saliendo de su "lugar súper secreto".

El resto, dejándose llevar por la invitación, lo siguieron, Viper salió última.

…

— Mm… ¡La pasta está deliciosa, Kora!—el rubio apenas terminó de digerir los fideos, exclamó muy entusiasmado.

— Imbécil, no grites en la mesa—Lal le dio un codazo.

— ¡Ah!

Al ingresar a la mansión, Abel dio las instrucciones a una de las sirvientas de servir la comida, por lo que, al instante de haber entrado al enorme comedor, los mayordomos comenzaron a servir los platos por toda la gran mesa.

— Sí, nuestro chef es muy bueno en cuanto a comida italiana, cocina exquisito… ¡Luiggi!—llamó el pelirrojo.

De repente, de la gran puerta, apareció un señor alto y con algo de peso, al parecer, era el cocinero, puesto que éste, en su cabeza, lucía el típico gorro de chef y vestía totalmente de blanco— Dígame, joven amo.

— A los invitados les gustó mucho la pasta, me gustaría que pudieran probar el postre de cereza ¿Podrías hacerlo?—preguntó entusiasmado el ojiazul.

— Por supuesto, Abel-sama—el hombre sonrió y se retiró del comedor.

…

— Ah, gracias por todo, Abel-kun—los chicos ya estaban de salida.

— Hahaha fue un gusto, chicos, pueden venir cuando quieran—todos se encontraban en la entrada.

— Gracias, hasta pronto—comenzaron a retirarse. Sí que fue un día agitado.

El regreso en el tren fue silencioso, la mayoría se encontraba cansado.

Cuando Colonnello quería preguntar nuevamente sobre lo que dijo Abel, se dio cuenta de que Skull se quedó dormido, pero no notó que éste se hacía el dormido, no quería responder a ninguna interrogante de ese tipo, solo lograba atraer los fantasmas de su pasado.

Su madre murió cuando él nació, su padre tuvo que hacerse cargo de él. No fue muy difícil, ya que teniendo a tantos sirvientes a su disposición, podría encargarse uno de ellos. Skull creció como un joven rebelde sin una figura paterna que le inculcara suficiente disciplina y que le diera el calor de familia. Al cumplir 16 años, su padre fue a un largo viaje de negocios dejándolo solo en aquella gran mansión, así que, dejando todo de lado, compró un simple departamento en el centro de la ciudad y se fue a vivir allí, solo, tratando de abandonar su antigua vida y comenzar una que le "calzara" mejor. No quería volver a pasar lo que tuvo que pasar de pequeño.

Estaba harto.

…

Pasó un buen rato para llegar a la estación principal. Se bajaron al terminar el recorrido, puesto que de ahí tenían que tomar los trenes que los llevaban a sus casas.

— Lo mismo de siempre, chicos, yo les envío el mensaje. Nos vemos—Luce se despidió seguida de Reborn. Todos comenzaron a abandonar y, como siempre, Viper se quedó al último. Sabía que Fon estaba junto a ella, volvería a acompañarla.

Se subió al tren con sus audífonos puestos a todo volumen, tenía que distraerse y dejar de pensar en _aquello_ que nuevamente estaba quedando en su mente. Apenas se detuvo el tren, se bajó de éste con rapidez. Tenía que ignorar _eso_.

Y, antes de que se olvidara por completo, recordó que tenía que comprar el alcohol, el algodón, las vendas y todo lo demás para su herida, entró a la farmacia más cercana, se concentró solo en encontrar lo que necesitaba, sus audífonos en sus oídos, pensaba que se le iban a salir los sesos por escuchar música a todo volumen ¡Tenía que distraerse!

Ya no quería pensar en nada, nada, ni en ese molestoso sentimiento que se manifestaba cada vez que veía al pelinegro, estar confundida no le agradaba, simplemente no le gustaba y odiaba cuando su corazón pareciera que fuera a salírsele por la boca sin _motivo_ alguno…

Ni siquiera se fijó en el precio de lo que había comprado, solo cogió lo primero que vio y lo llevó a la caja, obligatoriamente, se tuvo que sacar los audífonos para escuchar lo que decía la chica que atendía. Dio el dinero que tenía que pagar, cogió rápidamente la funda y la factura y salió a grandes zancadas del lugar. Sus manos se enredaron al tratar de ponerse los audífonos nuevamente en sus oídos y vio justamente lo que no quería ver…

Fon se encontraba parado a un lado del local.

Sus miradas se encontraron…

La bomba explotó.

Dejando a un lado los rebeldes audífonos, comenzó a acercarse al pelinegro. Éste retrocedió un paso por la repentina cercanía, ella examinaba el varonil rostro, hasta detenerse nuevamente en sus ojos.

Fon se sintió un poco nervioso por la mirada de la peliazul.

— Quiero que dejes de seguirme—lo soltó, sintió un peso menos sobre ella al decir esas palabras.

Fon abrió los ojos en sorpresa. No se esperaba que ella le pidiera eso, si hasta ahora a ella no le había importado que él la acompañara a hasta llegar a su departamento— Viper…

— No me gusta repetir lo que digo, no te acerques—y, dándole una última mirada, se alejó rápidamente de él.

El pelinegro se quedó estancado donde ella le había _¿Advertido?_... miraba cómo la joven se alejaba de él, perdiéndose en las oscuras calles ¿Por qué le decía todo eso repentinamente?... no entendía, fue como… como si le hubieran lanzado un gran balde de agua fría en el rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 5**

**Día Morado**

Oh sí… la verdad es que al empezar a escribir este capitulo no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a escribir, pero me dije ¡Mad Hatter tiene que actualizar cada lunes! Y me dio fuerzas. Mi repertorio de música ayudó mucho a la inspiración… mm, este capitulo no iba a terminar de esta manera pero tuvo acabar así… ¡Se me iban más páginas!

Nunca me gustó meter personajes inventados, pero en esta vez me vi en la obligación de hacerlo, espero que no les haya molestado.

¡Ahora con toda la información de cómo montar una moto que recolecte, sé como montar una! Ahahahaha solo sé la parte "teórica" solo falta la práctica ;P pero no, lectores, como lo dijo Luce: es demasiado temerario.

Hahahahaha Gracias por sus reviews! estoy muy contenta!

¿Reviews? n_nU


	6. Día Índigo

HOLA~ después de tanto… siento la demora, que lo disfruten.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Día Índigo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se había levantado pesadamente. Apenas, y había dormido un par de horas.

Fue a la cocina, rendida. En vez de coger su tan acostumbrada bebida, cogió un par de galletas dulces del anaquel. Se dirigió hacia la sala de su oscuro departamento (las cortinas estaban cerradas), y miró indiferente al televisor, optó por acostarse un rato en el piso en un tranquilo silencio.

Su herida en el brazo estaba bien, ahora solo quedaba una leve línea roja, aunque si hacía presión, obviamente, todavía ardía.

Parte de su cuerpo estaba encima de la alfombra azul. Estaba tan frío… Desearía que tal temperatura se expandiera hasta cada uno de los rincones de su mente, así podría ordenar mejor sus ideas.

Si bien, el día anterior, a _cierto_ pelinegro le dijo _ciertas_ cosas… ahora sentía un ligero remordimiento.

_Muy bien, Viper. Otra persona que ha sido gentil contigo en mucho tiempo y la espantas, eres tan inteligente…_

Su conciencia la fastidiaba y la hacía sentir un poco mal, pero decidió no arrepentirse de nada. No era una persona que gaste saliva en palabras innecesarias y sabía perfectamente lo que pronunciaba en ese momento. No iba a dar marcha atrás. _Jamás._

No después de tantas decepciones que había recibido a lo largo de su corta vida. Personas que fingían importarle y que al final no eran más que pura basura.

Las acciones que ella realizaba, las palabras que decía; eran como un _pequeño mecanismo_ _de defensa_. No quería salir de nuevo lastimada ya que sentía que esta vez su corazón estaba tomando un rumbo totalmente diferente al de las anteriores veces.

Esta vez era más _profundo_.

Sabía que Fon no era una mala persona, tal vez nunca mostraría especial interés en una persona como ella. Por favor, ¿El chico _gentil_ y _amable _con la chica _oscura_, _avariciosa_ y, hasta cierto punto, _antisocial_? Él tranquilamente podría conseguirse a alguien que esté más a su _altura_, tal vez alguien igual de amable… alguien que no se esté escondiendo detrás de una capucha todo el tiempo…

Suspiró cansadamente y se metió otra galleta de coco en la boca.

Precisamente, porque esta vez el sentir era más extenso, las consecuencias o heridas iban a ser mucho más grandes. No valía hacerse ilusiones por nada.

Escuchó el leve sonidito de una canción, después de unos cuantos segundos, se levantó y caminó hacia su cuarto.

_Alien Pororoka~_

Rodó los ojos y cogió su celular. El tan _esperado_ mensaje de Luce:

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Hoy es el día índigo! Espero encontrarlos a todos en la Plaza Central a las tres de la tarde ¡Nos vemos! _

Bufó molesta y, con celular en mano, se tiró a la cama. Genial ¡Simplemente GENIAL! Hoy le tocaba a ella hacer el entretenimiento— Hmp

Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior. No tenía ni la menor idea a donde iba a llevar a todos y solo tenía un par de horas para pensarlo. Gruñó del enojo. No tenía ganas de hacer mucho que se diga el día de hoy…

¿Y si se hacía la enferma?

No, Luce vendría con todos tumbando la puerta de su departamento y haciendo el gran teatro de preocupación de su vida. Y lo último que quería era ver a todos metidos en su departamento. Pero tampoco era que escogería algún deporte extraño, como hicieron algunos, o ir a algún viaje. Ella era mucho más simple. Rara vez salía de su departamento ¿Y Luce quería que fuera su entretenimiento del día?

Siguió pensando arduamente, algo que mantenga a todos extremadamente ocupados y concentrados (y especialmente que la mantenga alejada de aquel pelinegro). Se suponía que hoy era domingo…

_¡Pow!_

El sonido de una idea chocando contra su cerebro, solo ella lo pudo apreciar. Abrió uno de los cajones de su velador más cercano y sacó una tarjeta muy colorida. Sabía que tendría que hacer un par de llamadas.

Ellos tal vez tendría la oportunidad de degustar lo que ella disfrutaba hacer un solo domingo en cada mes…

Sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa.

…

Todos se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, eran como las ocho de la noche y la ciudad estaba más luminosa que nunca. Los colores de los focos y letreros atraían a muchas personas. Un lugar perfecto para divertirse un par de horas más. Cerca de la esquina de una calle principal, en una banca se hallaban reunidas siete personas y faltaba la persona más importante del día. ¡Llevaba como una media hora de retraso!

Casi todos los jóvenes se comenzaron a impacientar, la más calmada del grupo intentó contagiar su paciencia.

— ¡Arg! ¡Demonios! ¡Ya van a ser casi las nueve y Viper no llega, Kora!—exclamó desesperado el rubio. Odiaba que lo hicieran esperar.

— Ya ya, tranquilo, Colonnello-kun. De seguro Viper estaba arreglando algo. No creo que falte hoy—comentó Luce, muy segura de sus palabras.

— Oigan, ¿No saben dónde nos va a llevar Viper? Me intriga un poco—dijo Lal interesada.

— Hmp, de seguro que nos lleva a la fuente de los deseos del parque más visitado de aquí y nos hará robar las monedas, Kora—respondió Colonnello entre broma y verdad. No era un secreto la obsesión que tenía la peliazul por el dinero.

— ¡Hmp! Pero que vulgar. Por si no sabías, hay mejores métodos para ganar dinero—repentinamente, una voz ligeramente grave se hizo escuchar desde atrás del rubio. Éste se sorprendió, pero supo ocultarlo.

Viper ya había llegado.

La peliazul evitó mirar al grupo completo. Saludó apenas y, después de unas cuantas interrogantes de parte de Luce sobre su herida, comenzó a caminar, ya no quería tocar el tema. Los demás la siguieron.

Después de un par de minutos de caminata, Luce no pudo contenerse— Viper ¿Por qué nos pediste que nos reuniéramos tan tarde? Además de la petición de vestirnos como si fuéramos algo mayores…

De repente, Viper se detuvo, provocando que el resto también lo hiciera— La mayoría de nosotros no es mayor de edad, así que traten de comportarse más maduros de lo que son. Ante cualquier persona; ustedes tienen 18 años.

Todos asintieron. Viper dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

El resto sintió aún más curiosidad— ¿A dónde vamos, Kora? Tanto misterio…—el rubio decidió preguntar por lo demás, pero Viper siguió caminando hasta que después de un par de segundos paró.

— Vaya, tanta curiosidad… aquí entraremos—señaló la peliazul al gran edificio colorido y lleno de muchas luces con una gran entrada para el estacionamiento.

Todos abrieron ligeramente la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hicieron, estaban algo sorprendidos, pero viniendo de Viper, tampoco era algo de que extrañarse tanto…

— Viper… ¿No crees que la mayoría de nosotros es menor de edad como para entrar a éste lugar?—preguntó Luce algo preocupada.

— Por eso mismo aclaré ese tema antes.

— ¡Pero nosotros no tenemos tanto dinero!—terminó de decir Lal.

— Hmp—la peliazul se adentró al gran edificio, el resto después de unos segundos la siguieron. Había varios carros de último modelo en los alrededores, gente en terno, señoras elegantes…

Viper se paró delante de la puerta y miró al guardia, quien le bloqueaba la entrada.

El señor de gafas negras y de gran altura, la miró. Después de un par de segundos, él comenzó a reír un poco. Los compañeros de Viper, los cuales ya se encontraban a su lado, se confundieron por tal reacción— Lo siento, niño. No permitimos entrada a menores de edad—aclaró el guardia quien prácticamente le estaba diciendo que se retirara.

La peliazul resopló algo molesta— Mira, tú…

De repente, la puerta de la entrada del lugar se abrió. Mostrando a un hombre alto de pocos cabellos verdes que caían por su rostro y otros rojos que se erguían con ayuda de un fijador. El hombre con gafas negras que ocultaban sus ojos y vestido elegantemente miró a las personas que se encontraban delante.

El guardia con movimientos algo torpes, reverenció— ¡Buenas noches, Lussuria-sama!

— ¡Hola~!—respondió simplemente, pero algo apresurado— ¿Pasa algo aquí?

— No, señor. Solo unos niños queriendo entrar—espetó, casi creyéndose superior.

Aquel hombre hizo la cabeza a un lado para ver a los "niños".

— ¡AH! ¡VIPER-CHAN~!

Toda la gente de alrededor silenció. Aquel hombre había gritado demasiado alto. Los jóvenes y el guardia se sorprendieron…

Lo más desconcertante fue cuando el tal "Lussuria" corrió hacia la peliazul y parecía estrujarla en un fuerte abrazo con sus grandes brazos.

— Mou~ Viper-chan~ Hace mucho que no venías~

Viper intentó librarse del enorme apretón, pero no lo consiguió— Lussuria, vine el otro domingo…

— ¡Ah! ¡Pero Belphegor siempre molesta de más cuando tú no estas presente! Yo creo que le afecta la soledad—al fin decidió soltarla. Viper cogió mucho aire y sacudió sus ropas. Prefirió no decir algún comentario. Después de un breve momento, Lussuria al fin logró fijarse en el grupo de jóvenes que se encontraba atrás de la peliazul— ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¿Estos son tus amigos?—miró a Viper, pero rápidamente se acercó al grupo—¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos al Casino Vongola! Mi nombre es Lussuria, pero me pueden decir Luss-nee, ya que cualquier amigo de Viper es mi amigo—pareció guiñar un ojo debajo de esas gafas.

Los presentes no entendían absolutamente nada, de lo único que estaban seguros es que: primero: Iban a entrar a ese Casino, segundo: pero no totalmente relevante es ¿Por qué todos los conocidos de Viper son gays? Ese tal Lussuria se notaba que era del otro "bando".

Colonnello retrocedió un paso, la vez anterior se le habían insinuado demasiado.

Después de aquella pequeña presentación, Lussuria pareció recordar algo— Oye, Viper-chan~ ¿Y tus amiguitos tienen suficiente dinero como para apostar en los juegos?

Viper pareció examinar al grupo— No, pero como el otro día tú, Belphegor y Squalo me prometieron que iban a pagar por los gastos…—en los labios de Viper pareció formarse una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la expresión desconcertada del hombre.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Viper-chan! ¿Cuándo dije eso?—Lussuria trataba de recordar y ¡De verdad que no se acordaba! El otro día…

Viper, del bolsillo de sus ropas, sacó una servilleta algo maltratada— Tengo pruebas—el pedazo de papel se lo entregó al pelirojo.

Lussuria observó, pensaba de que se trataba de alguna trampa, porque viniendo de la peliazul en cuestiones de dinero, se podía esperar TODO, pero cuando vio mejor el papel sintió una especie de dejavú… la servilleta contenía un "contrato" improvisado; decía que, en efecto, Él, Belphegor y Squalo aceptaban pagar por los gastos de Viper y conocidos… y al juzgar por el estado de las firmas, que por cierto, estaban muy chuecas, y lo arrugada y algo sucia que estaba la servilleta, los tres no debieron estar en muy buenas condiciones cuando estaban firmando…

Viper le retiró la servilleta— Si no me crees, tengo un video…—Viper le extendió su celular ya empezando a reproducirlo.

— _¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!—Squalo reía sin parar mientras se le resbalaba la botalla de Whiskey de las manos, rompiéndose en el piso y provocando más risas._

— _¡SQU-KUN! ¡XANXUS SE VA A… SE VA A…!—_se podía ver a sí mismo gritando frases incoherentes e incompletas hasta que por hacer un movimiento brusco con la cabeza se golpeó fuerte en la frente contra la barra y lo único que pudo hacer era reírse como idiota… con razón aquel morado con el que había amanecido.

— _¡AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!—Squalo se reía nuevamente— ¡QUE VIVA EL SANTO!_

No recordaba que hubiera cumplido años alguien cercano.

_De repente, la cámara dio un giro, grabando a un Belphegor tratando de mantener la consciencia de lo tan borracho que estaba, además, no paraba de quejarse de la peliazul._

— _Che~ Viper es una aprovechada, cada vez que me la topo, desaparece mi billetera…_

— _Estoy aquí, idiota—se escuchó la voz de Viper, quien estaba grabando._

— _¡PERO NO IMPORTA! Ushishishi~ Porque, porque, porque yo… ¡SOY UN REY!_

— _¿No eras un príncipe?_

— _¡EL MUCHACHO DE PELO LARGO, SIN PREOCUPACIONES VA~!—Squalo comenzó a cantar mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies por toda la sala, tropezando un par de veces con los muebles— ¡TURURURURURURURU MARTA TIENE UN MARCAPASOS QUE LE ANIMA EL CORAZÓN…!—y no faltó mucho para que el pelirrojo se le una con pasos torpes— ¡NO TIENE QUE DARLE CUERDA POR QUE ES MÁGICO-AUTOMÁTICO!—Lussuria y Squalo se miraron._

— _¡VOOOOOIIII! ¡ES AUTOMÁTICO!_

— _¡NO! ¡ES MÁGICO!_

— _¡VOOOOOIIII! ¡ES AUTOMÁTICO! ¡PUNTO FINAL!_

— _¡YO DIGO QUE ES MÁ-GI-CO! ¡CÁLLATE!_

— _¡ES AUTOMÁTICO!_

— _¡¿ASÍ? ¡PUES TÚ TIENES CARA DE TORTA!—Lussuria le sacó la lengua a Squalo mucho más infantil que lo habitual._

— _¡VOOOOIII! ¡PUES TU CUCHILLO NO CORTA!_

Y aquí es donde Viper se aprovecha de la situación.

— _Belphegor, firma esto—la mano de Viper se lograba ver a un lado de la cámara mientras esta enfocaba al rubio intentando servirse otro vaso de alcohol, pero fallando en el intento, regando toda la bebida en el mesón y el piso._

— _El rey quiere saber de qué se trata…—logró pronunciar lo suficientemente alto para que la peliazul le escuchara por sobre los gritos de Squalo y Lussuria, quienes ahora estaban peleando por qué cabello era el más bonito._

— _Umm…—Viper lo pensó un poco, aunque no se viera en la cámara, la peliazul lo examinaba con la mirada— Es una licencia para matar a tu hermano—si estaba tan en la M***** como ella pensaba, definitivamente, iba a caer._

_Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Belphegor cogió la servilleta y apenas firmando correctamente (se le caía la pluma un par de veces) empezó a decir oraciones incoherentes sobre "Al fin me libraré de esa rata…"_

_Ahora la cámara enfocaba a un Squalo tirado en el sofá tratando de encender el televisor sin darse que cuenta de que éste estaba desenchufado._

_Cuando, al fin, harto, decidió golpear con todas sus fuerzas el maldito aparato, la voz de Viper le detuvo— Squalo, tienes que firmar esto._

_Squalo iba a gritar, pero ya no le dieron ganas, cogió la servilleta y trató de leerla. Hubiera podido si las letras hubieran dejado de dar vueltas por todo el papel— ¡ESTO ES UNA TRAMPA!—declaró al no poder leer._

_Viper bufó— Si firmas, me encargaré de que Levi abandone el trabajo por una semana._

_Squalo pareció pensarlo— ¿Y llenas su oficina de los perros rabiosos guardianes del lugar?_

_Hubo un corto silencio— Trato hecho—Squalo apenas pudo dar con la línea al firmar, pero en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa maligna._

_Iban dos, faltaba uno._

_La cámara de repente enfocó al piso donde se hallaba tirado el pelirrojo quien estaba jugando con la alfombra— Lussuria, quiero tu firma aquí._

— _¡VIPER-CHAN, TE QUIERO TANTO TANTO TANTO TANTO~! ¡CADA DÍA UN POCO MÁS~!—de repente la cámara cayó al piso y se escuchaban un par "Suéltame" de Viper quien daba a entender de que se estaba enfrentando a un abrazo de oso._

_Una vez liberada, volvió a coger la cámara y Lussuria habló— ¿De qué trata?_

— _Ehh…—silencio— Permiso para el matrimonio gay, están recaudando firmas._

— _¿Ah~?—Lussuria miró el papel— ¡Pero si yo todavía no me quiero casar~!—iba a rechazar la propuesta._

— _¿Y… Y qué hay de tus amigos?_

— _¡CIERTO, VIPER-CHAN! Tienes razón. Luis tenía tantas ganas de formalizar su relación con Eduardo…—Lussuria firmó en cualquier lado de la servilleta y se la entregó a Viper._

Lo último que se vio fue la mano de Viper guardando el papel y una leve risa de parte de ella.

Lussuria sudó frío, _oh oh, _tener que pagar todos los gastos de los amigos de Viper entre los tres, se quedarían en 0…— Viper-chan, no crees que deberías reconsiderar este contrato…

— No—no lo había dejado terminar.

— P-pero…

— ¿Me vas a dejar entrar sí o no?

Una guerra de miradas ocultas se desataba entre ellos, ninguno parecía ceder— Lussuria, sabes muy bien que yo NUNCA cedo, peor en este caso.

— ¡Pero, Viper-chan, sabes que esto es injusto!

— Ustedes firmaron, no es mi culpa—Viper se hizo a un lado y antes de poder entrar finalmente al casino, el guardia otra vez le interrumpió— Escúchame bien, pedazo de… guardia, por más que pertenezcas al nuevo personal, deberías reconocer a tus superiores. Si no te mueves en éste mismo instante, te despido—un aura amenazadora se sentía en el aire. Si la mirada de Viper se pudiera ver y pudiera matar, definitivamente, aquel hombre estaría 20 metros bajo tierra.

Aquel guardia tragó saliva y dejó entrar a la peliazul y a los demás.

El lugar adentro deslumbrante, aún más que por fuera si es que eso era posible, era muy elegante, los colores que más predominaban eran los colores dorados y crema, todo parecía brillar por tantas luces de colores, principalmente por las maquinitas, la zona del bar que se encontraba lejos era de un color más oscuro, habían espaciosas mesas para jugar Poker, los trabajadores del lugar iban de allí para allá, las meseras especialmente llevaban tragos hacia los jugadores, el piso todo tapizado de un rojo vino cuyo centro en la sala tenía marcado con dorado la insignia del Casino. Los muchachos estaban impresionados; éste no era _cualquier_ casino.

Después de un no muy largo trámite para hacer que todo el dinero drenado de las cuentas de Lussuria, Squalo y Belphegor sea usado por ellos, además de cambiar "algo" de dinero por fichas, Viper los "organizó".

— ¿Quién de ustedes sabe jugar Poker?—todos seguían callados, delatando la respuesta. Viper no pudo evitar sorprenderse, esperaba que por lo menos que Verde o Reborn supieran— Bueno, entonces aquí en esta bolsa les dejo monedas, yo voy a las apuestas.

— Yo iré contigo—de una se lanzaron Reborn, Lal y Colonnello. Viper sonrió; ellos podían ser buenos apostadores, pero el que más futuro tenía era Reborn— OK, entonces síganme. Luce aquí tienes la bolsa repártelas con los demás… Ah, y no se acerquen al bar, podrían descubrir que son menores de edad, el Bartender es rudo y… si ven a algún profesor por aquí, solo escóndanse, no pueden hacer nada—la peliazul le entregó un bolso a Luce y se dirigió hacia las mesas de Poker junto a los demás.

A Luce casi se le cae el bolso, estaba pesada, observó a los que quedaban— ¿Y Skull-kun?

Verde y Fon lo buscaron con la mirada— Creo que se fue al bar…—informó el pelinegro.

— Pero si Viper dijo…

— No importa. Abre la bolsa, por favor—Luce obedeció y Verde cogió algunas monedas y comenzó a alejarse— Estaré en las máquinas de aquí—y desapareció.

— Fon-kun ¿Tú a dónde vas?—Luce apretó la bolsa en sus manos.

— No lo sé, la verdad es que nunca he sentido un especial interés en los casinos…

— Ah…—permanecieron los dos parados por unos momentos más.

— ¿Me acompañas a las máquinas de monedas? Siempre he querido intentar… por lo menos una vez. Después, si quieres, podemos ver qué tal les va a los demás— Fon solamente asintió.

…

Como lo había supuesto, Viper les enseñó las instrucciones del juego ya que aprendían sumamente rápido e _inspeccionando_ como lo hacía, estaban muy bien.

Cuando ya pudo ver que jugaban bien y que ya no perdían tanto dinero, los dejó en la mesa de menores apostadores, mientras que ella fue a la de expertos, donde se jugaban prácticamente _millones_… Xanxus siempre le había permitido manejar el dinero del lugar y disponerlo en los juegos aunque sepa que era menor de edad, hasta una vez tuvo el _honor_ de manejar el propio dinero de él en una gran apuesta. Nunca había apostado tanto dinero en su corta vida y lo bueno fue que después de un par de negocios con el _Boss_ obtuvo parte de las ganancias.

Definitivamente, ella era la mano del juego en el casino, casi nunca perdía y por eso, precisamente, solo podía jugar en la mesa de grandes apostadores una vez al mes. Hace rato hubiera dejado en la quiebra a muchos.

Y esta noche era _su_ noche. Vio que el dinero iba y venía, fichas de muchos colores en la mesa…

— ¿Qué tal le va a Reborn-kun?—Luce había llegado, ya había terminado de jugar un rato en las maquinitas, fue solo una vez, pero fue emocionante ¡Había ganado otro montón de monedas!. Fon no quiso jugar.

— Según yo, va bien, hasta ahora va en racha—dijo Lal, quien estaba observando el juego junto a Colonnello.

— ¿Y ustedes?

— Nos ganaron una vez, Kora. Lo dejamos hasta ahí, quizás más tarde juguemos otra vez—al rubio se lo veía algo molesto.

Luce observó cómo su novio ponía algunas fichas en la mesa, solo para después quedarse con algunas— A… A veces me sorprende la habilidad de Reborn, sabe hacer mucho.

— Sí, parece un monstruo…

— Uhu—y deseándole mentalmente buena suerte al ojiazul, intentó buscar con la mirada a Viper— ¿Vienes conmigo? Voy donde Viper no está muy lejos.

Lal y Colonnello movieron la cabeza en negación, Fon simplemente la siguió. Solo por… _curiosidad_. En un par de pasos llegaron a la mesa y se iba a acercar más a Viper, hasta que una joven la detuvo.

— Lo siento señorita, esta es la mesa de grandes apostadores, no puede acercarse más.

— A-Ah… está bien.

Luce observó con más detenimiento; en aquella mesa donde se encontraba Viper solo habían hombres viejos formales, uno que otro era gordo hasta había uno que fumaba. Todos tomaban a excepción de Viper que solo tenía un vaso de agua a la mano…

La cara de Viper era de total concentración, hasta podía decir que su mirada solo se centraba en los jugadores, la mesa y sus cartas. Era sorprendente.

— _Ushishishi~_ ¿Tan temprano y Viper-chan_ jugando_?

Fon y Luce, ante la mención del nombre de su amiga, se voltearon a ver.

— Vino con sus amigos, a lo mejor no se pudo contener—vieron al mismo señor que los recibió en la entrada.

— _Shishishi_~ Siempre haciendo de las suyas…—pero ese otro "señor" (si es que se le podía decir así) no lo conocían. Era un joven (parecía muy joven) rubio cuyo flequillo tapaba sus ojos, vestido con un terno blanco y por dentro una camisa morada de rayas negras, en sus manos sostenía una copa de alguna bebida alcohólica que no supo identificar— Che~ y ahora tendré que esperar a que termine para molestarla~

— Huhuhu~ siempre te animas al verla ¿Acaso será por alguna razón en especial?—preguntó Lussuria haciéndose el inocente con sus mejillas _sonrojadas_.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?—de repente el rubio cambió su humor.

— Ah, nada nada, absolutamente nada.

— Mn, Fon-kun ¿Volvemos con los demás? Al parecer ya no podremos seguir a Viper en un buen tiempo—Luce esperó por una respuesta y al notar que el pelinegro no le respondía inmediatamente se volteó a verlo, el todavía observaba al rubio con una mirada que no sabía cómo identificar— ¿Fon-kun?

— Si…

Regresaron a la mesa de Reborn y éste ya estaba desocupado sonreía con satisfacción.

— ¿Qué tal te fue, Reborn?—preguntó algo impaciente Luce.

— Bien, muy bien—parecía entusiasmado.

— Tanto que hasta va a seguir jugando vez más—complementó Lal riendo.

— ¿Enserio?

— Sí, pero será la última es algo cansado jugar tanto…

— Ah…

Fon observó a los demás. Es verdad que no gustaba mucho de los casinos, pero ciertamente le agradaba que sus compañeros se diviertan.

— ¡Ah!

Vio que una mesera, siendo accidentalmente empujada por hombre que iba a paso apurado, iba a caer en su dirección e instintivamente la sostuvo, evitando que alguna de las copas que ella llevaba se cayeran.

— A-Ah…—la señorita se acomodó ya dejando de apoyarse en el pelinegro— G-Gracias, lo siento mucho…

— No hay problema—el pelinegro ya viendo que se encontraba bien, decidió seguir con sus amigos.

De repente la mesera pareció _fijarse_ en el pelinegro— Disculpe, ¿No desea algo de Whiskey?—dijo acercándose _peligrosamente _al joven de larga trenza.

— ¿Y-Yo?—se sintió algo incómodo por tan repentino cambio de actitud.

— Si…

— No, gracias, yo no bebo—se alejó un paso más de ella.

— Entonces, ¿Gustaría de que lo complazca en _algo_ más?—se volvió a acercar.

— No.

Viper estaba teniendo un tenso juego, estaba perdiendo, pero todavía podía salvar el juego, solo era cuestión de concentración y _suerte…_cambió ligeramente su posición de sentarse en su silla y movió ligeramente los hombros para no tensarlos más. Hace un rato sintió que Luce había pasado por ahí, pasó su mirada por la mesa de principiantes y lo primero que vio no fue de su total agrado.

Vio como Fon era prácticamente _asediado_ por… ¿Por una mesera?

Inexplicablemente sintió su estómago revolverse y sintió _algo_ de irritación. ¡No podía apartar la mirada de allí! Y mientras más veía más _mortificada _se sentía. Luego se preguntó internamente si esos eran los tan famosos llamados _celos_, pero eso no podía ser ¿Cierto? Es decir ella decidió cortar todo tipo de lazos con él, así que no debería estar sintiéndose así _¿Verdad?_ Cuando vio que Luce lo alejó de esa… mujer, sin saber por lo que estaba pasando el pelinegro, se sintió ligeramente aliviada, pero todavía no podía dejar de sentirse ligeramente incómoda y ese sabor _agrio_ en la boca…

Y cuando logró despabilarse de ese pequeño _lapsus_, se dio cuenta de que había perdido.

Había perdido la apuesta.

¡HABÍA PERDIDO EL JUEGO!

Bajó de su mesa consternada, los ganadores saboreando la dulce victoria en sus paladares y bolsillos, los perdedores tomando otros rumbos… en sus manos algunas de las fichas que no había jugado. No podía ser, eso… eso era… claramente no podía pensar bien. No pudo haberse distraído tanto ¿O sí?

A Belphegor casi se le cae la copa de las manos al saber que la peliazul perdió. Lussuria aún no podía mantener la mandíbula cerrada. Ambos se acercaron a la peliazul.

— V-Viper-chan… ¿Qué te pasó?

Los demás amigos de la peliazul también se acercaron.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Viper ganó? ¡Kora!

Lussuria cogió de los hombros a Viper— O-Oye, Viper no es el fin del mundo…

— _Perdí_—salió un ligero susurro de sus labios que solo el rubio y su otro compañero lo pudieron oír.

— ¿Cuánto dinero apostaste? ¿Mucho? ¿Incluiste parte del dinero del Casino?

La peliazul asintió, su cara era pálida. Lussuria palideció al igual que Belphegor ¡Eso representaba muchas bajas para el _negocio_! Si Xanxus se enteraba…

— ¡Oye!, ¡Este es solo una de las grandes apuestas del día! Todavía queda la otra de media noche ¿Recuerdas? Todavía puedes recuperar el dinero sin que el Boss se dé cuenta—esta vez habló el rubio tomándola de un brazo.

Viper pareció volver en sí un poco después de esas palabras, todavía tenía una oportunidad. Se volteó a donde estaban sus compañeros, quienes vieron la escena— Ustedes ya se pueden retirar si quieren, yo todavía me quedo aquí, las monedas que sobraron se las entregan a Lussuria, adiós.

Viper se retiró a pasos agigantados, desapareciendo entre la gente.

— Che~ ¡Viper!—Belphegor salió corriendo tras ella.

Lussuria se quedó con ellos— Viper perdió un gran juego.

— ¡¿En serio? ¿Por qué?—todos preguntaron sorprendidos, según lo que tenían en claro, Viper era la mejor apostadora de allí.

— Bueno…—Lussuria inspeccionó a cada uno de los jóvenes deteniendo su mirada brevemente en el pelinegro de largos cabellos— no sabría qué decirte, creo que sufrió una muy dura distracción—Fon sintió la mirada del hombre traspasarle.

Lussuria se había dado cuenta, oh vaya que sí. Había estado observando casi todo el juego con Belphegor y para un hombre tan observador como él en esos _temas_, era imposible ocultarle algo… tal vez debía hablar con Viper-chan más tarde.

— Pero ¿Eso no representa bajas para ustedes?—se aventuró a preguntar Reborn.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero Viper-chan todavía puede recuperarse, todavía hay otra gran apuesta en un par de horas, pero para ese entonces, sin ofenderlos, chicos, espero que ya hayan salido del casino, no es por otra razón sino que fuera del casino por estos lugares, es muy peligroso.

— Pero, Viper ¿Cómo se regresa?—preguntó Luce algo preocupada.

— Ah~ No te preocupes por eso, Belphegor siempre la deja en su departamento.

— ¿Belphegor es aquel chico rubio? Parecen ser muy cercanos—dijo Lal.

— Sí, son muy buenos amigos, tienen una relación rara, pero quién sabe. Viper-chan realmente es muy buena persona, fuera de su más grande obsesión, así que quien no sabe cómo apreciarla debidamente, no sabe de lo que se está perdiendo—su mirada se dirigió discretamente hacia _cierta_ persona.

Otra vez Fon sintió los ojos de Lussuria sobre él como si fueran agujas.

— Así que, ya van a ser las once de la noche, dejen las fichas y monedas en recepción y regresen a casa antes de que pase algo feo ¡Ah! Y retiren a su amiguito pelimorado del bar, no sé cómo, pero acabó siendo amigo del Bartender y ahora son inseparables, no será que acaben por ahí borrachos.

— Hai

…

Lussuria entró a la suite privada donde todos; Squalo, Belphegor, Viper, Levi hasta el Boss, se reunían a hacer cualquier tontería.

Viper se encontraba tirada en un sofá de cuero mientras que Belphegor parecía irritarse más al no poder hablar con la peliazul, ésta le estaba ignorando.

— Bel-kun ¿Podrías ir donde Squ-kun y decirle que retrase el reporte del Casino para el Boss hasta más de media noche? Ya sabes…

— Hmp, está bien—el rubio se levantó enojado cerrando la puerta tras él.

Lussuria se quedó un rato parado, pero luego se fue a sentar cerca de la peliazul y después de otro gran silencio, decidió hablar— Oye, Viper-chan, tú sabes que _todos _somos una gran familia ¿Cierto?—no recibió respuesta— Y que tú eres como mi hermanita menor…—tampoco recibió respuesta— y como tu hermana mayor, yo lo sé _todo._

Viper se movió incómoda en el sofá.

— Huhuhu~ No hay de qué preocuparse, perdiste una gran apuesta, pero eso no te importa mucho realmente, yo sé lo que te preocupa de verdad, es el _por qué_ perdiste el juego ¿Cierto?

La peliazul movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia el pelirrojo pare verlo un poco más.

— Huhuhu~ ¡Al parecer Viper-chan no tiene malos gustos! ¡Ese pelinegro sí que es apuesto! Pero no te preocupes, no es mi tipo, es toooodo tuyo. Si necesitas ayuda en algo ¡Puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras! Luss-nee-chan siempre está aquí para ti…

Viper, al ver que Lussuria no paraba de decir _estupideces,_ le lanzó una almohada en el rostro.

— ¡Viper-chan! ¡No me interrumpas en la mejor parte! ¡Iba en los planes de la boda!

Masajeó ligeramente su sien mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco.

¿Por qué Lussuria era tan perceptivo que a veces podía decirse que lo sabía todo?

¡Todavía su cabeza estaba revuelta! ¡Pero todavía no podía dar marcha atrás! Ya había tomado una decisión y pensaba cumplirla costara lo que costara. Sabía ¡Sabía! Ya… ya era demasiado tarde.

Sí, se había enamorado del pelinegro (tanto como para perder un importante juego de Poker), ya no había nada que arreglar.

Pero sufría de tan poca confidencia en sí misma que estaba más que segura que no podría hacer que él sintiera lo mismo que ella por él, así que todavía era válida su decisión, no tenía por qué lamentarse por nada. Simplemente lo olvidaría. Ella sabía que no podía estar con él y todavía con esas cosas desagradables que le dijo ayer ¡Ni si quiera debería ser amable con ella! Ignoraría todo, se lo merecía, algún día se le pasaría, solo debía contener a su corazón que palpitaba a mil por hora por su cercanía, o sus ojos que dejen de mirarlo detenidamente, o esa fuerte sensación en su estómago cuando…

Mejor detenía la lista ahí. Ella ya era un caso perdido que ignoraría su primer enamoramiento solo por falta de confianza en sí misma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 6**

**Día Índigo**

HOLA! Como lo dije anteriormente, lamento la demora… ¡Ultimamente mi Musa inspiradora no ha querido visitarme! ¡La habían secuestrado! xDD No, hablando enserio, sufrí un lapsus de no inspiración y toda mi imaginación se fue por el caño. Creo que ya sé qué hacer para escribir más; ¿Sentimientos reprimidos tal vez? Es que no sé, los estudios acumulan tanto estrés en mí, que no me parce coincidencia que escriba justo en esas fechas!, pero después de escribir me siento tan aliviada, es como soltar todo el aire que tenías contenido por mucho tiempo sin darte cuenta!

Hablando de mi anterior capítulo (que según yo fue un asco) ¡Lo edité! Solo corregí los horrores ortográficos, etc, etc. Casi me desmayo al verlo, sobre todo mi obsesión por los puntos suspensivos… ¡Ahora sí los controlo! xD

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Siempre me he imaginado a Viper con una gran inseguridad en cuanto a una relación amorosa, por eso está así. ¡Ya mismo se acaba el fanfic! ¡Me da pena! *snif* ah… espero actualizar pronto y espero no llorar con mi propio final! n_ñU ya tengo las ideas en mi cabeza para el final ¡Hasta creo que voy a hacer un epílogo! Solo falta pasarlas a un documento!

¡GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS! ¡En serio me han hecho crecer como escritora! Estoy muy conmovida y agradecida con todos!

¿Reviews? nwnU


	7. Día Rojo

Ehhh… Hola, por favor, disculpen la demora y disfrútenlo.

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Día Rojo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro!

Una vocecilla escuchaba, era algo _molesta_, pero como quería seguir durmiendo, siguió esperando a que el tal "maestro" contestara. Hasta mientras se puso la almohada en la cara (específicamente en los oídos).

— ¡MAESTROOOO!

TOC TOC TOC

Su puerta sonaba, alguien estaba golpeando… ¿Quién sería el tal maes…?

— ¡¿I-pin?—se levantó rápidamente de la cama y casi se pega la cabeza contra la puerta, luego todo empezó a dar vueltas y se sostuvo de la pared para no caer, el mareo de levantarse de golpe le cogió muy duro. Abrió la puerta y casi se tropieza con la pequeña— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Hai! Solo vine a despedirme, mis padres ya están afuera—la pequeña se sonrojo, era la primera vez que veía a su mentor con el cabello suelto, sin trenza alguna y de paso, despeinado, sus largos cabellos negros desperdigados por su espalda y hombros.

— ¿E-Enserio? Pero si no has desayunado ¿No quieres quedarte un rato más hasta que prepare algo de comer?

La niña negó— No, gracias, Maestro. Mis padres van de paso, dicen que desayunaré con ellos.

— Ah… en todo caso, ¿Llevas todo? ¿No te hace falta algo?—I-pin movió la cabeza en negación— Bueno, ya te abro la puerta.

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada y Fon recién pareció reparar en sus cabellos sueltos, cogió alguna cosa para mantener sus largas hebras negras por lo menos en una coleta.

— Gracias, Fon-kun, por todo. Espero I-pin no te haya causado algún problema…—la niña fue a abrazar a su madre que esperaba en la entrada, ésta la cargó en sus brazos.

— Para nada, I-pin se portó muy bien.

— ¡Vaya! Entonces cuando salgamos, te doy un premio ¿Si?—esta vez la señora se refirió la niña, la cual asintió— Fon-kun, en forma de agradecimiento, el sábado voy a hacer una parrillada, tienes que venir. No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

— Muchas gracias.

— ¡Nos vemos!

Fon, al ver a los padres de I-pin irse, cerró la puerta. Suspiró, tenía tantas ganas de dormir, anoche no logró dormir muy bien que se diga. Llegó a su habitación y justo cuando se iba a acostar observó el calendario y la hora.

Era lunes.

¿LUNES?

Se despabiló rápidamente y se fue a asear y a cambiar de ropa. Casi se le olvidaba que había clases. Cogió cualquier cosa de la nevera para ir desayunando en el camino y salió a la estación de trenes. Esperó hasta que llegó el tren al que subiría y ocupó cualquier asiento.

Sacó un paquete de galletas y una botella de jugo ¿Y por qué no té? Luce desde algún tiempo venía a reprenderle que tanto té le haría daño a su sistema, así que de vez en cuando intercalaba entre agua, jugo y té, aunque todos saben que preferiría mil veces el té caliente en una mañana tan fría como la de ahora… Suspiró pesadamente. Tal vez a la salida del colegio iría comprado aunque sea algo de té frío. No podía dejar de lado su obsesivo gusto por el té.

Después de un buen tiempo, se bajó en su parada. Miró hacia los lados al salir del transporte; algunas veces solía toparse con sus amigos ahí, pero eso sucedía rara vez.

Inconscientemente, su mirada dio a parar en las bancas al pie de un gran pilar en la cual Viper y él esperaban _juntos_ el tren. Era raro; ese recuerdo se sentía tan cercano y lejano a la vez.

Salió de la estación y viendo que todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para comenzar clases caminó lentamente.

Estos últimos días habían sido muy agradables, y productivos a su manera, se notaba en demasía la mejora en el grupo, cada vez más unido que antes, porque antes solo eran distintos grupitos dentro del mismo grupo… pero… había algo, definitivamente había _algo_que le incomodaba.

Pero se sentiría mejor si…

_¿Si pudiera acercarse más a cierta peliazul?_

Se sorprendió un poco ante tal pensamiento, no supo exactamente de qué parte de su ser vino, pero… pero tenía razón. Aún no sabía por qué Viper, hace dos días, le dijo esas palabras.

¿Por qué no se podía acercar a ella?

Lo dejaba más confundo de lo que ya estaba (si es que eso aún era posible). Sentía que se estaba llevando bien con ella en un principio; las caminatas al acompañarla, lo que pasó el día de la playa, el baile, (trató por todos los medios olvidar lo que pasó en el baño y no estaba seguro si había funcionado); le gustaba su cercanía, no podía negarlo.

Pero desde lo que pasó el sábado en el día de Skull, podía notarlo sin que le haya dicho esas crudas palabras; ella lo estaba evadiendo, es más, si ya no hubiera más días de salidas con todos, estaba seguro de que no vería ni la sombra de la peliazul.

Ingresó al colegio y se dirigió hacia su aula, se sentó en una de las partes de atrás del salón. Todavía quedaba más de media hora para que empiecen las clases. Miró hacia el gran ventanal del curso, ya que su puesto estaba a lado de ésta, miró cómo cada uno de los alumnos ingresaban, los cuales todavía eran pocos, hasta que recién se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en el aula.

Un bulto negro, no muy lejos de él, se encontraba medio recostado en una banca. Al fijarse mejor, vio que unos cabellos azules se escapaban de la capucha.

Era Viper.

Muy pocas veces compartían clases, ella estaba en otro paralelo, solo se juntaba todo el curso para recibir inglés, el cual se dividía en tres niveles dependiendo de los conocimientos.

Por impulso se levantó de su banca y comenzó a acercarse a la peliazul no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer o decirle. No le gustaba que ella "huyera" de tal manera de él, peor si no le daba alguna explicación sobre su comportamiento… le provocaba un malestar, una sensación rara en el fondo de su ser, no estaba muy seguro de lo que significaba eso, pero cada vez que en el colegio se topaban y Viper ponía una absurda excusa para irse, le dejaba un sabor agrio en la boca.

Iba a poner una mano en su hombro…

_Alien Pororoka~ Piroriroriroriro~_

De repente vio a la peliazul sacar de su suéter un celular y siguiendo recostada, contestó aún sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

— Nh, ¿Qué quieres?

— _Ushishishi~__¿Tan__malhumorada__de__mañana?_

— Y yo que pensaba que te despertabas tarde, ¿Qué quieres?

— _No mucho, solo quería molestarte…_

— Adiós—iba a colgar, la peliazul no tenía la paciencia para soportarlo en esos momentos.

— _¡Espera!__Che~__sí__que__eres__difícil__a__veces.__El__príncipe__quiere__hablar__contigo__sobre__el__Casino__—_la cara de Viper mostraba disgusto, cuando de repente, del otro lado de la línea, escuchó unos gritos y algunos insultos—_¡VIPER-CHAN~!_—alejó el celular de su oído, esta vez era Lussuria hablando—_¡Te__felicito!__¡Fue__una__gran__hazaña__la__de__ayer,__el__que__hayas__podido__recuperar__el__dinero__y__encima__ganar__aún__más__…__!__¡El__Boss__ni__se__dio__cuenta!_

— Nh, ¿Qué pasa?

— _Ah,__si__si__si__… __etto,__éste__viernes__hay__reunión__con__Xanxus,__así__que__¡Prepárate!_

— _Ushishishi~ el teléfono es mío, así que dámelo._

— _Mou~ espera, que quiero hablar con Viper-chan un rato más…_

Viper podía escuchar que se peleaban por el teléfono, hasta que escuchó que Belphegor lo tenía y éste, entre risas, le hablaba demasiado rápido— Belphegor, habla más despacio—ya le empezaba a dar dolor de cabeza. Regresó demasiado tarde a su casa, después de jugar Poker durante varias horas para recuperar todo lo que había perdido, durmió poco y estaba de mal humor.

— _Ushishishishi~ según lo que dijo Squalo, el Boss va a apostar en un gran juego fuera de la ciudad, así que es probable que tú también vayas~_

Viper sonrió; eso significaba más ganancias— Pero saben que tengo colegio, y en pocos días hay exámenes, no creo poder ir si eso es cierto—si decía eso, de seguro ellos podrían justificar su salida por unos días del colegio. Todo sea por el dinero.

— _Che~ Que aguafiestas que eres…_

— _¡VOOOOOOOOI! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE HACEN HOLGAZANEANDO? ¡VAYAN A TRABAJAR!_

— _Ushishishi~ un príncipe como yo no puede trabajar~_

— _TCH, ¡¿QUÉ? ¡AHORA TE MANDO A CON LOS PERROS GUARDIANES RABIOSOS! _

— _Ushishishi~ Adios~_

— _¡NOS VEMOS, VIPER-CHAN~!_

Cortaron. Suspiró ante el salvajismo de su "familia", sabía que con todo eso no podría tener nunca la paz solicitada, de seguro y el rubio idiota llamará después. Volvió aguardar su celular, pero ésta vez con el silencio activado.

Fon, sin proponérselo, había escuchado solo lo que Viper decía, después de que ella colgó y antes de que pudiera hacer algo inadecuado, volvió a su asiento. Y ésta vez se "calmó".

_Fon, ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?_

Se preguntó internamente, era como si tuviera la respuesta, pero no la podía decir a sí mismo, _algo_ se la impedía soltar. Nunca había estado sin control internamente, era una persona muy pasiva que sabía todo sobre sí, pero si no se conociera lo suficiente, y que cada vez que Viper mencionaba el nombre (si es que la memoria no le fallaba) de aquel rubio del Casino que al parecer eran muy cercanos; diría que él estaba extrañamente… no era enojado ni irritado, pero tampoco estaba contento con ello. Había escuchado tantas veces esa _palabra_… _Celos,__¿Tal__vez?_

Se pasó las manos por el rostro.

_¿Pero por qué celos?_

…

Ya prácticamente era salida, la mañana se había ido volando para la mayoría, ya que por una larga reunión por parte de los docentes, hizo que casi todas las clases del día estén libres.

Fue una buena mañana, definitivamente, pero para Fon era algo _pesada._ Pasaba distraído la mayoría del tiempo, puesto que después de haberse preguntado más de la mitad de la mañana sobre sus _supuestos_ ("supuestos" ya que todavía no estaba muy seguro) recientemente descubiertos _celos_ y el porqué de ellos…

Pero al final no terminó en conclusión alguna e inconscientemente comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la peliazul, lográndola encontrar durante cortos lapsos de tiempo, pero la encontraba.

No podía acercársele, pero mirarla si podía ¿Cierto?

Y ahí es donde su racionalidad salía a flote; _¿Por__qué__la__miras__tanto?__¿Acaso__mirándola__encontrarás__la__respuesta__a__tus__preguntas?__Pero__si__sabes__que__mientras__más__la__miras__más__preguntas__te__formulas__¿Por__qué__sigues__buscándola?_

Sin poder responder tampoco a esas preguntas, se dirigió al bar en busca de "tranquilidad embotellada" o su té.

…

Hace varios minutos que había tocado el timbre, se había tomado todo el tiempo del mundo y toda la tranquilidad que pudo obtener bebiendo su inolvidable té, era básicamente un calmante para su atormentada cabeza en esos momentos. Sin prisa alguna, recogió sus cosas y salió de la institución, solo para encontrarse en las rejas de las puertas de la salida al motivo de sus más recientes _pensamientos_.

Después de unos momentos, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, el resto de sus amigos se encontraban allí también, y, aliviado de que todos hayan estado distraídos conversando los unos con los otros, decidió no ser tan obvio y optó por olvidarse temporalmente el asunto.

— Hola…—saludó y pronto se vio siendo el objetivo de siete pares de ojos— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó extrañado.

— ¡Felicidades, Fon-kun! ¡Hoy es el Día Rojo!—Luce enseñó un caramelo de dicho color— esto deja el día de Verde-kun al último ¿Cierto?—por un breve momento, todas las miradas fueron a parar al joven— Y ¿Qué vamos hacer hoy?—esta vez Luce se dirigió a él.

Fon se sintió un poco intranquilo ante todas esas miradas, especialmente de _una_. Movió la cabeza ligeramente para despejar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en dónde iba a llevar a todos. Cogió su celular y observó el calendario… acababa de ocurrírsele una idea.

— Oigan, regresen todos a sus casas y cámbiense de ropa. Encontrémonos en la estación de trenes…

— Eso es imposible, nuestras casas están lejos, son las dos de la tarde y nos demoraríamos como mínimo dos horas en regresar—interrumpió Lal.

— Pero mi "actividad" tiene que ser con ropa muy deportiva y no podemos usar el uniforme de Educación Física para esto, Knuckle-sensei nos reprenderá mañana por llevar los uniformes sucios.

Todos se pusieron a pensar en algo que definitivamente no los haga gastar tiempo.

— Yo tengo una prima que vive cerquísima de aquí, puedo ir a pedirle prestada ropa y para Luce también si es que ella no tiene—habló nuevamente la pelinegra.

— ¡Sí, Kora! Yo también tengo un primo cerca que también me puede prestar ropa y para algunos de ustedes—también se unió el rubio.

— Entonces nos encontramos en la estación de trenes en ¿Media hora?—esta vez habló Luce, todos asintieron y se marcharon. Colonnello se fue donde su familiar con Reborn, Verde y Skull. Lal se había ido con Luce, Fon tuvo pensado ir donde la tienda de Kawahira y Viper simplemente desapareció.

Luego de la media hora acordada, todos fueron a la estación ya vestidos y con sus maletas, la mayoría andaba en jean o en pantaloneta y con una blusa o camiseta cualquiera, pero con los zapatos deportivos del colegio. Viper había regresado tarde vestida con una calentador, los zapatos simples deportivos y su suéter encima; había ido donde Lussuria que era el que más le quedaba cerca, no le sorprendía que tuviera ropa de mujer, pero se demoró debido a que casi se va de golpes con el hombre porque quería vestirla de una manera muy… _anti-ella_.

Al ver todas esas pequeñas blusas de color rosa y fucsia… _Ugh._

Una vez que se aseguraron de que ninguno faltaba, todos subieron al tren que Fon indicó luego de una corta espera y se sentaron en los diferentes lugares. Volviendo a conversar todos al ver que el viaje era algo largo.

— Lampo-sensei es un perdido, no entiendo por qué está allí enseñando Inglés…—comentó Lal.

— Lal-chan, Lampo-sensei sabe mucho inglés y su pronunciación es muy buena—habló Luce.

— Huh, sí, pero casi nunca tenemos clases con él porque se queda dormido en el escritorio.

— Uh… sí, bueno…–la ojiazul se quedó pensando— y ¡Chicos! ¿Cuál es el profesor que más miedo les da o más los intimida?—preguntó Luce por curiosidad, ¿Qué clases de respuesta darían?

— Si hablas de intimidación, sería Alaude-sensei ¡Kora!—habló el rubio, el resto asintió. Aunque ninguno lo admitiera; en sus clases de Matemática era difícil hasta respirar, era tan estricto, el mínimo error se pagaba muy _caro_…

— Pero si hablamos de _desconfianza_ o "miedo" sería Daemon-sensei—dijo esta vez Reborn.

Todos asintieron, si no es por decir "miedo" era desconfianza absoluta, sus clases de Química eran terribles, él no tenía piedad.

— No entiendo a un profesor como ese, en toda la historia del colegio nunca ha habido un alumno lo "suficientemente bueno para él"—unos cuantos soltaron miradas de irritación, con esfuerzo se sacaban buenas notas con ese… señor.

— Eso es mentira, hay un estudiante que se ha ganado su respeto…—dicho esto por la ojiazul, todas las miradas fueron a parar a Viper.

— Viper, ¡Kora! ¿Cómo lo haces?—Viper era la mejor en química; hasta le ganaba a Verde en esa materia. Colonnello recibió como respuesta una "mirada" de la peliazul.

— Chicos, ya bajémonos, esta es la parada—avisó Fon.

Todos bajaron y salieron de aquella estación de trenes.

— ¿Y ahora dónde?—preguntó Reborn.

— Solo adelante—contestó el otro pelinegro y prosiguieron por las calles. Después de varios minutos de caminata; la calle comenzó a ascender. Ingresaron en una especie de zona residencial ubicada al pie de un par de pequeñas montañas, la zona era algo elevada.

A medida que subían, menos casas se encontraban, giraron a la derecha; ahora solo había un par de casas en fila por una especie de calle algo pavimentad cuyo otro lado ya era puro monte y roca, aunque podía observarse unas escaleras de piedra desgastadas entre todas esas plantas. Todavía siguiendo a Fon, pararon frente a la última casa que se veía, el pelinegro tocó un par de veces a la puerta.

— ¿Quién es?—se escuchó una voz gruesa desde el interior de la casa.

— Soy yo, Fon—contestó suavemente el joven asiático soltando una leve risa.

Enseguida la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un anciano cuyos ojos afilados y alargados se podía decir que venía de China, al igual que por su singular vestimenta roja. Sus cabellos, al igual que Fon, estaban recogidos en una trenza, solo que la cubrían varias canas muestra de su avanzada edad— ¡Hola, Fon-kun! ¡Hijo! ¿Cómo así por aquí? ¡Debes visitarme más seguido!

— Hahaha, tienes razón, abuelo. Traje un par de visitas—el joven señaló a sus amigos.

El anciano apenas los observó, los saludó muy cordialmente— ¿Quieren entrar? Justo estaba por preparar algo de bocadillos…

— No, lo siento, pero vinimos de paso. Vamos a subir la montaña…

— ¿En serio? ¿Van a ir a ver si los rumores son ciertos? Tengan cuidado. El suelo es algo engañoso… ¡Ah! Espera un rato aquí, Fon—de repente el anciano volvió a entrar a la casa.

— Fon ¡Kora! ¿En serio él es tú abuelo?—habló Colonnello, una vez se hubo cerciorado de que el señor no los escuchaba.

— Sí, él vive aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, a veces vengo a visitarlo.

— Parece una agradable persona—comentó Luce.

— Sí, lo es…

– ¿Vamos a subir por la montaña? ¿Cuáles son los rumores que mencionó?—interrumpió Reborn dirigiendo su mirada a toda la vegetación que se levantaba cerca de ellos.

— Vamos a subir, pero lo de los rumores luego les explico…

— Fon, supongo que quieres que te lo entregue, toma—el hombre, nuevamente salió, pero esta vez con una maleta en la mano y se la dio al joven— Aquí están algunas botellas de agua y un botiquín, también las linternas.

— Por favor, dejen las maletas o todo lo que sea innecesario aquí. Mi abuelo lo va a cuidar, debemos ir lo más ligeramente posible.

Una vez dicho esto, todos dejaron sus maletas en la sala de aquella modesta casa, excepto Luce, que se había quedado con un pequeño bolso. Salieron rápidamente dirigiéndose a la corta, pero extensa montaña. Fon los detuvo al pie de las descuidadas escaleras.

— Tengo que decirles algo: éste lugar es como una leyenda. Mi abuelo me dijo que hace muchos años atrás, casi en la cima de ésta montaña, había un hermoso y muy visitado Templo de oraciones cuidado por unos cuantos religiosos, cuya atracción más sobresaliente era el Pozo de los deseos, el cual, muchos aseguraban que era muy efectivo… todo les iba muy bien hasta que luego de unos años más, ocurrió un gran desastre, hubo un incendio forestal iniciado accidentalmente por uno de los religiosos, algunas personas no lograron salvarse y el Templo quedó totalmente destruido. Después de todo este asolador suceso, nadie se tomó la molestia de reconstruir el Templo de oraciones, solo se habían enterrado a los muertos cerca de las ruinas del Templo y el lugar quedó totalmente abandonado. Hoy en día, se dice que si entras a ésta montaña, perturbas la paz de esta naturaleza y no muestras respeto a las almas de los que murieron aquí aquella noche, penumbras terribles y maldiciones te perseguirán hasta tu prematura muerte…

— ¡A-Ah! A-Acabo de recordar que-que tengo otra cosa muy importante que hacer y no puedo faltar así que, ¡Adiós!—la cara de Skull se volvió azul al escuchar la historia del pelinegro y su punto débil era que tenía un terrible y muy profundo miedo a los _fantasmas_, especialmente si estos no eran _amigables_ como lo describió Fon.

Antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, Colonnello y Reborn lo detuvieron— ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Kora!

Skull sudó frío.

— E-Enserio… ¿Enserio vamos a subir por esa montaña?—preguntó Luce, ella tenía miedo. Reborn, Colonnello y Lal también tenían algo de miedo, pero más que nada, se sentían ansiosos por subir y ver si los rumores eran ciertos, mientras que Verde y Viper permanecían escépticos al asunto, definitivamente no creían en fantasmas. _Tonterías__…_ pensaron.

— No hay que estar asustados—continuó Fon— también se dice que, si les rezas aunque sea una pequeña oración a aquellas almas en sus tumbas, ellos te mostrarán el camino al Pozo de los deseos.

— ¿Y de qué me serviría eso?—preguntó Verde, presintiendo de que esto tal vez era una pérdida de tiempo.

— Ese sería como nuestro "objetivo", como dije antes, se dice que ese pozo cuya belleza y hermosa naturaleza que lo rodea es muy efectivo en cuanto a los deseos, te cumple todo lo que pidas o lo que tu corazón quiera demasiado al orar y dejar caer en el algo que aprecias mucho, un objeto por el cual tengas mucho afecto o sentimiento.

— Suena interesante—admitió Reborn mientras miraba la montaña— Vamos rápido, antes de que oscurezca.

— Esperen—los detuvo nuevamente Fon— yo he subido a esta montaña con mi abuelo antes, pero nunca he encontrado el pozo ni las tumbas de los que murieron en el Templo ni las ruinas de éste, pero como el sendero es demasiado angosto es peligroso ir todos de una sola vez. Tendremos que hacer grupos de dos personas.

— Entonces, todos fórmense en una fila, por favor—todos obedecieron a Luce— ahora, enumerémonos del uno al cuatro—así lo hicieron; los número uno formando un grupo, los número dos formando otro y así sucesivamente.

— El primer grupo debería ser Reborn y Lal—comentó Luce cuya pareja era Viper.

— Sí, pero como no conocen bien el sendero; yo seré su guía. Vamos Skull—habló Fon, mientras les entregaba las linternas a cada uno— Estas son por si acaso se nos hace tarde y oscurece.

Después de Fon y Skull (éste último siendo empujado con mucho esfuerzo por Reborn y Colonnello, ya que el pelimorado se negaba rotundamente a subir), siguieron Reborn y Lal, luego Luce y Viper y al último Colonnello y Verde.

Siguieron caminando durante un buen rato; ya habían subido las escaleras y ahora solo estaban evitando raíces sobresalientes de árboles y algunas plantas, hasta que de repente, el primer grupo se detuvo.

— ¡Chicos!—exclamó Fon— ¡Acérquense!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Kora!—todos se amontonaron y observaron el camino.

— No recuerdo esto, pero el sendero, desde aquí, está dividido en tres caminos diferentes.

— ¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? ¿No sabes qué camino hay que tomar?—preguntó Lal.

— Es que cuando estuve con mi abuelo solo había un sendero, no **tres**.

— ¿Habrán más personas aquí?—esta vez habló Verde.

— No… no lo creo, éste lugar es poco concurrido.

— E-Entonces… ¿Crees que sean las almas de aquellos que mencionaste antes?—Luce miraba cuidadosamente a su alrededor. Skull, a cada palabra que mencionaban los demás, parecía más asustado que nunca. Estaba palideciendo.

— No lo sé, pero si hay tres senderos, hay que cubrirlos.

— Así que sugieres dividirnos ¡Kora!

— Sí, yo iré por el sendero de la derecha con Skull; Luce y Viper van al del medio; Reborn, Lal, Colonnello y Verde van al de la izquierda ya que éste sendero, según puedo ver, se divide en dos caminos más. Si en una hora no encontramos algo, regresamos a éste punto y nos vamos todos juntos. ¿Alguien está disconforme?—terminó de hablar y nadie objetó, cada grupo se fue por su camino.

El tiempo fue pasando lentamente, el camino se iba empinando cada vez más. Fon y Skull iban subiéndose por las rocas más grandes y menos resbaladizas, había una fuente de agua cerca. Ya mismo se vencía el tiempo indicado y aún no encontraban nada.

— Ya mismo hay que regresar…—comentó Fon, encendiendo su linterna al igual que Skull, el cual, ante estas palabras pareció mejorar en algo su ánimo, no quería estar más allí.

_WSHHHHH_…

Escucharon unos arbustos moverse— ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Skull muy alarmado. Se volvieron a escuchar árboles y arbustos moverse, al principio pareció el viento, pero…

— Skull… ¿No escuchas pisadas?—dijo Fon, apuntando con la linterna dónde provino el sonido. Ya eran más de las seis de la tarde y estaba poniéndose cada vez más oscuro.

— Y-Ya es la hora de regresar ¿Verdad?—preguntó nuevamente Skull con los nervios a flor de piel.

— No, creo que acabo de ver algo…—el pelinegro avanzó hacia unos arbustos, había jurado que vio una sombra.

— ¡Ah!—Skull se dio media vuelta, escuchó un crujido extraño, los arbustos seguían moviéndose suavemente como si algo se estuviera acercando. Retrocedió temeroso hacia Fon. En cambio, de la dirección del pelinegro se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte y un viento muy frío que daba una mala sensación, casi como de claustrofobia. Skull sudaba frío, se le retorcía el estómago.

El pelimorado de tanto retroceder, se tropezó con Fon, haciéndolo tumbar a éste en el suelo.

— ¡Ahhhh!—se escuchó el grito de una mujer.

— ¡¿Sabes qué? ¡Me voy! ¡Ya no quiero estar aquí!—el pelimorado asustado, corrió de regreso hacia, por lo menos, las escaleras que dan a la montaña. Ese bosque lo encrespaba y asustaba demasiado. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por minuto.

— ¡Skull! ¡Espera!—lo llamó Fon al ver correr a su compañero, intentó levantarse rápidamente y coger su linterna. No estaba asustado, pero temía que el pelimorado se perdiera desviándose del sendero. Su pie se enredó con unas gruesas plantas y volvió a caer, pero esta vez, desde una zanja— ¡Ah!—aterrizó en medio de hojas secas, pero su cabeza golpeó el tronco de un árbol caído, dejándolo inconsciente.

…

— V-Viper-chan ¿Escuchaste eso?—preguntó Luce, apuntando con su linterna a todas partes.

— Tal vez…—respondió sin interés la peliazul— Yo creo que en éste camino no hay nada—detuvo su caminar.

— No, debe haber algo, busquemos bien ¿Me tienes el bolso, por favor?—Luce le entregó el bolso a Viper e hizo a un lado algunos arbustos. Estaba algo asustada, pero lo enfrentaría.

— Estamos perdiendo tiempo—advirtió Viper, aburrida, hasta que su mirada dio a parar en una sombra que se movía rápido entre los árboles. No pudo evitar que su rostro dejara lucir lo sorprendida que estaba, no pudo evitarlo, fue repentino.

_Mi__imaginación__…_ pensó, pero se desvaneció esa idea cuando la volvió a ver. Sin decir nada se acercó hacia esos árboles y viendo que no había nada, iba a regresar, pero esta vez sí veía clara la silueta. Casi parecía como si estuviera jugando con ella— ¿Quién eres?—se acercó hacia lo que parecía ser un hombre— Te pregunté algo, responde—cuando ya estaba casi en frente, desapareció la sombra. Se extrañó ante esto y se acercó más.

— _¡Viper-chan!_—Luce la estaba buscando, así que decidió volver.

De repente sintió que algo la haló— ¡Luce!—gritó sorprendida y comenzó a caer por una zanja, fue rodando en un terreno muy rocoso, pero aterrizó en medio de muchas plantas— ¡Ugh!—casi se golpea la cabeza con una roca.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡VIPER-CHAN!—gritó alarmada la pelinegra— ¡¿Estás bien?—podía ver a Luce al filo de la zanja.

Viper logró sentarse apenas— ¡Sí! _Creo__…_—lo último lo dijo bajo, le dolía uno de los costados.

— ¡VOY A BAJAR!

— ¡No! ¡No vengas!—gritó la peliazul, no le gustaría que Luce por querer ayudarla, también cayera.

— ¡PERO PUEDES ESTAR HERIDA!—el rostro de Luce denotaba mucha preocupación.

— ¡Te dije que estoy bien! ¡Además creo que ya encontré cómo regresar! ¡Regrésate al sendero principal! ¡Yo llegaré!

— ¡P-Pero!

— ¡Luce! ¡Está bien!

— ¡OK! ¡ESTARÉ ESPERANDO!—Luce, después de darle una última mirada, pareció dudar, pero al ver esa expresión severa de Viper decidió dejarla, confiaba en ella.

Una vez que Luce se hubo ido, miró a su alrededor. Algo andaba mal con esa montaña, ella no había tropezado, algo la haló para caer, de eso estaba muy segura. Era mejor que Luce se regresara, le había mentido, no sabía cómo regresar, pero suficiente con ella lastimada.

Intentó levantarse, todavía le dolía el costado derecho, pareció no haber heridas mayores, hasta que sintió un líquido tibio recorrer su brazo izquierdo. Era sangre, la herida que se hizo en el día de Skull se había abierto de nuevo y parecía profundo.

– El bolso de Luce—dijo, buscó a su alrededor y estaba tirado no muy lejos. Lo revisó y dentro había un botiquín, tal y como se esperaba de la pelinegra. Con el alcohol se limpió algo la herida y se la vendó rápidamente, tenía que salir de allí ya. Escogió la dirección que seguiría si estuviera arriba (no podía escalar, estaba muy alto, aparte de que su brazo estaba lastimado). Con su linterna alumbró el camino.

Pasaron más de quince y parecía que estaba dando vueltas. Suspiró pesadamente, estaba más que perdida; le dolían las piernas, su costado derecho y su herida seguramente seguía sangrando y escocía mucho. Más adelante vio algo, como una persona en el suelo. Se acercó desconfiada, hasta que reconoció algunas ropas y ese cabello largo en una trenza…

_¿Fon?_

Se acercó más— Fon—lo llamó y al ver que éste no respondía, se agachó y le dio la vuelta. Había una herida en su frente, la sangre escurría un poco por una de sus cejas y cubría uno de sus párpados. Actuando rápido, sacó el botiquín, limpió algo de la sangre y curó la herida dejando una curita.

— Ah…—Fon se movió suavemente en el suelo, estaba despertando, el olor del alcohol había pasado por sus fosas nasales sacándolo de la inconsciencia. Le dolía horrible la cabeza— Ugh.

Miró a su alrededor, desconfiado y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo— ¿Viper?—dijo reconociéndola, se sentó como pudo y vio cómo ésta guardaba un botiquín en una bolsa— ¿Qué…?—instintivamente, se llevó una mano a la frente. Le dolía mucho, pero notó una curita cerca de su sien— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Me perdí—la joven intentó desviar su mirada del pelinegro, no quería decirle que cayó.

— Ah…—Fon pareció confundido, pero le creyó, hasta que vio el brazo de Viper con vendas algo ensangrientas— ¡Estás sangrando! Déjame ver—el joven se acercó.

— Estoy bien—masculló Viper alejándose más e inconscientemente se llevó una de las manos a su costado lastimado. Fon recién pareció reparar en que las ropas de la peliazul estaban tan sucias como las de él— Caíste… caíste ¿Verdad? Yo también caí por esta zanja ¿Dónde están los demás?

— De regreso a la senda principal.

— ¿Sabes cómo volver?

—… No.

Fon se quedó un momento en silencio— Siéntate.

— ¿Para?—preguntó sin moverse.

— Tienes un botiquín, necesitas curar esa herida y no estás bien.

— Es solo sangre seca.

— Te puedes desmayar si pierdes mucha sangre.

— _Que__fastidio__…—_masculló la peliazul, sabiendo que si seguirían así, no iban a llegar a ninguna parte. Se sentó a regañadientes en una roca y casi le lanza el bolso en la cara al pelinegro. Fon simplemente calló ante su agresividad ¿Podría ser que lo odiara? Alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se acercó.

Viper vio cómo Fon se arrodillaba enfrente de ella y tomando su brazo comenzó a retirarle las vendas. Sus manos estaban frías y provocaba un pequeño escalofrío contra su tibia piel. Limpió la sangre con un pañuelo que él llevaba y luego aplicó más alcohol. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada al ardor que producía el alcohol, pero casi se muerde la lengua para no dejar escapar un quejido… Él seguía siendo amable con ella, le producía una pequeña opresión en el pecho… no podía apartar la mirada de él.

— Ya está, ya no sangra—Fon terminó de vendar su brazo, guardó el botiquín y se levantó.

Viper bajó su mirada, mirando el brazo vendado y limpio, se bajó las mangas del suéter— _Gracias._

Fon la miró fijamente, estaban cerca, ella no podía evitarlo por siempre, pero ahora su cercanía producía _cosas_ dentro de él.

—Viper, yo…—_¿Yo__qué?_ Se preguntó mentalmente, no sabiendo lo que iba a decir. Viper pareció mirarle expectante y, sin razón alguna, se sintió nervioso— Eh…

Otra vez se escuchó a los arbustos moverse interrumpiendo y alterando a los dos jóvenes. Viper se levantó enseguida y cogió una linterna— Vamos a ver—caminaron un buen tiempo, ninguno decía palabra alguna hasta que encontraron un pequeño sendero y lo siguieron.

— No puede ser…—se quejó Viper al llegar al final del camino, la senda terminaba en otra zanja, pero rocosa, con enormes rocas— hay que buscar otro camino.

— Espera, mira bien abajo—la zanja era muy inclinada y al pie de ella había otro camino.

— No puedes hablar enserio. No vamos a bajar ¿Cierto?

— Es que éste camino se me hace conocido, además sí se pude bajar, es accesible, hay rocas grandes.

— Hmp, como quieras—Viper miró su brazo, no le dolía tanto, pero aun así…

Comenzaron a bajar, Fon descendía rápidamente, pero Viper se demoraba porque no podía apoyarse mucho en su brazo izquierdo. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a tierra firme.

— _¡¿Si viste, Kora? ¡Por tu culpa nos desviamos del sendero!_

— _Hmp, estoy muy seguro de que está cerca._

— _Tch, hace mucho que debíamos haber regresado, Kora._

Esas voces, eran demasiado conocidas como para ser reales…

La peliazul sintió una punzada en su brazo izquierdo, semiagarrada a una roca, esta se soltó haciéndola caer cuando faltaban poco de dos metros para llegar al suelo.

— ¡Viper!—Fon la observó caer, incapaz de hacer algo.

La peliazul cerró los ojos fuertemente. _Ah__… __demonios_. ¿Por qué tenía que caer en un momento como ese?

— ¡Ah!

— ¡AUCH!

Fon descendió lo más rápido que pudo. Extrañamente, había escuchado dos gritos. Cuando llegó al piso se encontró a Viper encima de… _¿Colonnello?_

Viper sintió que algo un poco suave, bueno, no tanto, amortiguó su caída. Se incorporó un poco y miró. Se topó con unos ¿Ojos azules? ¿Había caído encima de alguien?— Oye, ¿Te puedes levantar, Kora?—Colonnello habló con una voz muy forzada. Viper se levantó como pudo un poco avergonzada.

El rubio se levantó pesadamente, la peliazul le había caído del "cielo" prácticamente. Luego de reincorporarse casi por completo, pareció percatarse de la presencia de Fon— Fon, Kora—miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué pasa?—el pelinegro quiso preguntarle a Viper si se encontraba bien, pero ésta parecía muy irritada. Así que simplemente se resignó.

— ¿A ti te tocó con Viper? Juraba que tu pareja era Skull y la de Viper era Luce…—terminó de decir al no encontrar a dos personas mencionadas.

— Así es, Luce y Skull ya volvieron al sendero principal, nosotros nos perdimos—le pareció más sensato omitir las caídas.

— Ah, ¿Y de dónde caíste Viper, Kora? Cuando me di cuenta casi me aplastas ¿Estás bien?

— Trepamos para bajar, no pasa nada.

Recién Colonnello se fijó en la zanja. Repentinamente pareció recordar algo— ¡VERDE, KORA!

De en medio de un par de plantas salió el joven— No tenías que gritar, estoy cerca.

— ¡Cállate, Kora! ¡Si por tu culpa nos perdimos! ¡Gracias a mí encontramos de nuevo el sendero, Kora!

Antes de que pelearan Verde y Colonnello de nuevo, Fon interrumpió— Yo creo que, antes que nada deberíamos volver al sendero principal, los demás deben estar esperando—guardando cualquier comentario que no venía al caso, obedecieron.

— Viper ¿Tu brazo está bien?—preguntó el pelinegro cuando el peliverde y el rubio no lo escuchaban. Parecía más calmada.

— Hn, dije que no pasa nada.

En poco tiempo ya se encontraban de nuevo en el sendero principal.

— ¡Viper-chan!—exclamó Luce ansiosa y preocupada, mientras se acercaba a la peliazul y la estrujaba con un abrazo de oso al estilo Lussuria (aunque esto no lo supiera la pelinegra).

— L-Luce… déjame… r-respirar…

— Si, si, si, lo siento ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo regresaste? ¿No estás herida verdad? ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

— Luce, estoy bien—Viper la cortó ocultando su herida bajo su suéter. La abaleó con tantas preguntas que ya se sentía mareada.

— ¿Encontraron algo, Kora?—preguntó Colonnello.

— No, nada, pero Reborn y Lal-chan no han venido todavía…

— ¿Qué? ¿No les habrá pasado algo malo?

— Ni idea.

— Vamos a buscar ¡Kora!—los jóvenes se encaminaron al sendero nuevamente.

— ¿A buscar a quién?—se escuchó la voz de Reborn quien apareció junto a Lal.

— ¡Reborn, Lal-chan!

— ¡Vengan, ya está muy oscuro! Encontramos algo—habló Lal, emocionada. Todos (Colonnello y Reborn volvieron a arrastrar a Skull al sendero) siguieron el camino que señalaban. También llevaron un buen rato caminando, hasta que el sendero se hacía cada vez más pesado y la vegetación más abundante, además de que había algo de lodo en el suelo. Era muy incómodo, pero a esas alturas ¿Qué más se podía perder?

De repente, Reborn y Lal se detuvieron— Ya llegamos—dijo el pelinegro, sacando la navaja que había dejado incrustada en uno de los árboles cercanos como señal. Se adentraron un poco más y encontraron un hermoso paisaje lleno de flores que parecían místicas ante la magnífica luz de la luna que, ante la falta de árboles de esa área se filtraba perfectamente, logrando un aspecto fantasmagórico cuando lograron visualizar unas tumbas, que parecían ser aquellos religiosos.

— Por Dios—susurró Luce entre asombrada y triste por aquellas almas que murieron calcinados. Todos inspeccionaron las "tumbas", solo habían pequeños montículos de tierra en las cuales no crecían plantas y una que otra roca mohosa en cada montículo.

— Vamos a hacer una oración—pidió Fon algo quedo sintiendo pena por esos muertos. La leyenda era real.

Bajaron la cabeza en profundo silencio. Después de unos momentos Luce comenzó a arrancar las flores más bonitas que se encontraban alrededor y dejó algunas encima de las tumbas.

— ¿Por qué haces eso?—le preguntó Reborn.

— Es que es triste, imagina, nadie ha podido encontrarlos en mucho tiempo, nadie ha rezado por ellos, solo quedaron abandonados…—ante esas palabras, todos silenciaron, hasta que Luce terminó de colocar las flores.

— ¿Qué hora es?—preguntó Reborn.

— Las 8:30 de la noche—respondió Lal.

— Yo creo que es prudente regresar ahora, de noche el sendero se vuelve difícil—advirtió Fon.

Todos comenzaron a caminar de regreso. Viper se quedó última observando el oscuro paisaje, se sentía ligeramente despejado ahí, el viento corría fresco y la relajaba. Iba a retirarse, sino fuera porque alcanzó a ver un resplandor muy intrigante del otro lado.

— Viper-chan, ya hay que irnos—la llamó Luce, pero al ver que la peliazul no reaccionaba, se acercó más– Viper-chan ¿Pasa algo?

— Nada—respondió sin apartar la mirada de donde vio esa luz— es que me pareció ver un destello…

Luce y Viper callaron cuando vieron la luz otra vez, titilante que parecía llamarlas.

— ¡Chicos!—llamó Luce— ¡Creo que encontramos algo!

Los demás, curiosos también se acercaron a dicho lugar, hicieron a un lado todas las plantas que estorbaban y las miradas dieron a parar en la única cosa que se imponía allí.

— No puede ser… es el _Pozo__de__los__deseos_—se pusieron alrededor de la profunda estructura, cuyo hoyo más negro parecía un abismo. Sus piedras mohosas y llenas de plantas le daban un aspecto muy deteriorado.

— ¿Creen que los espíritus nos lo hayan mostrado?—dijo Luce vacilante, recordando la llamativa luz titilante.

— La leyenda decía que si les rezábamos a esas almas guardianes, nos mostrarían el pozo, pero no estoy seguro…

Viper seguía mirando el pozo, buscando algo que pudiera provocar ese destello, pero no había absolutamente nada, solo el pozo de piedras opacas y plantas. No podía creer que algún fantasma se los haya mostrado.

— ¿Y ahora qué se supone que hacemos?

— Hay que dejar caer en el pozo algo de suma importancia y aprecio sentimental de cada uno, pides el deseo y el pozo te lo cumple sin fallar. O eso es lo que dicen…

Los ocho jóvenes se miraron entre sí.

— Yo creo que podemos probar—dijo Luce sacándose el moño que sujetaba su singular coleta, ese había sido un regalo de su abuela de pequeña, le dolía dejarlo caer en el pozo, pero creía en las palabras de Fon.

Fon sacó un medallón plateado de su bolsillo, se lo regaló su padre hace varios años, la medalla se veía oscura y gastada y se lograba observar la forma de un dragón impresa— Tienes razón.

La mayoría comenzó a sacar sus apreciadas pertenencias.

Lal se sacó sus pequeños pendientes plateados; regalo de su madre cuando era niña. Tenían un gran valor sentimental, los adoraba y fue el primer objeto de gran valor que le dio su madre como reconocimiento.

Reborn sacó un viejo pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos, el hombre que lo cuidó cuando era niño se lo obsequió cuando se había peleado con otros niños y se había ganado uno que otro raspón en sus rodillas y codos. Al verlo, todavía recordaba como él limpiaba las heridas mientras él quería que prometiera que sería una persona de bien y un caballero con las damas. Ser un hombre correcto.

Colonnello sacó una cadena que colgaba de su cuello con una placa de nombre e identificación de su padre, era una copia que él le había dado antes de partir a servir a su patria.

Skull se sacó una pulsera simple de tela e hilos grises. Una buena nana que tuvo hace mucho, se la regaló, adoraba a esa vieja mujer que lo cuidó, fue como una madre para él y casi padre al mismo tiempo. Esa simple pulsera la hizo ella con sus propias manos.

Verde y Viper observaron todos sacar parte de sus pertenencias, sus ojos brillar con ternura, amor, tristeza, _nostalgia_, _cariño_ a esos objetos pareciendo rememorar hermosos recuerdos…

Viper sacó de su billetera una vieja moneda, grande, algo oxidada, moneda extranjera, además de ser su primera moneda era lo último que sus padres le habían dado justo antes de morir en un accidente automovilístico.

Verde sacó un piedra acuamarina, casi verde, cuya singular luz brillante la hacía especial, el primer objeto que llamó sobremanera su atención, haciéndole nacer en él su actitud curiosa, analítica, haciendo nacer muchas preguntas sobre su origen. Todavía su luz le fascinaba.

Todos se acercaron silenciosamente alrededor del pozo y, abriendo sus corazones, sacando cualquier arrepentimiento y sintiendo su corazón encogerse al apartarse de aquello que tanto valor le dan, abrieron sus manos dejando caer en el profundo hoyo sus pertenencias.

Pidieron sus deseos.

"_Quiero__ser__feliz__"__,__ "__Deseo__ser__el__mejor__"__,__ "__Tener__suerte__en__todo__"_ tales pensamientos cruzaban por la cabeza de los jóvenes… _"__Superar__a__mis__sempais__"_.

Viper no sabía qué pedir en un principio iba a pedir "Quiero ser millonaria, tener todo el dinero del mundo" pero por alguna razón en ese momento no lo sintió así _"__Quiero__… __quiero__… __que__todas__las__dudas__e__inseguridades__que__tengo__ahora__se__disipen__y__que__logre__su__afecto__…"_ su deseo inesperadamente tomó otro sentido, abrió sus ojos y se topó con el pelinegro. No estaba cumpliendo con su objetivo de alejarse, si tan solo él la dejara de lado, sería más fácil…

Todos abrieron sus ojos, terminando de pedir sus deseos. En silencio se alejaron del lugar del cual algunos estaban seguros de que una sombra que ya no parecía tan fría como pensaban se alejaba mezclándose entre la vegetación, ocultando nuevamente el pozo junto con las tumbas de los religiosos.

…

— ¿Qué tal la pasaron?—pregunto el viejo hombre, devolviendo las cosas a los jóvenes.

— Bien, muy bien—fue lo único que respondió el pelinegro a su abuelo— Nos retiramos, abuelo. Ya es muy tarde, fue un gusto verte de nuevo—reverenció.

— Ahahahaha, sí. Espero que vengas pronto.

Y despidiéndose todos, se alejaron de aquella casa y caminaron hacia la estación de trenes, cansados, llenos de mucha tierra y una que otra rama o maleza pegada a las ropas, pero con cierta satisfacción invadiendo sus corazones. Esperaron a sus respectivos trenes, callados pero no incómodos.

— No lo puedo creer… ya se acaban los días, Kora—expresó con un suspiro desanimado el rubio.

— No, no quiero que se acabe—dijo Luce con algo de vergüenza, había disfrutado tanto estos días junto a sus amigos que se unieron más, hablaban más entre ellos, no quería que termine.

Nadie dijo nada, pero en el fondo, sentían todo eso, fueron los días más dementes e imposibles que hayan tenido juntos. Sin mencionar agotadores, ya que lograron meterse en uno que otro apuro.

Fon reaccionó ante el comentario de Luce, de seguro, después de todo, las cosas ya no iban a ser las mismas, pero… había _algo_ que no podía dejar tranquilo. Viper se veía algo _hostil_ con él, había pensado en qué pudo haberse molestado y si era necesaria una disculpa o remediarlo, no gustaba de su indiferencia, solo estos días lo habían mantenido algunos pasos cerca, pero mañana ya se terminaba todo. En un buen tiempo se unirían así, de vez en cuando, _pero__ya__no__tan__seguido_…

Miró a la peliazul sentada un poco apartada de los demás.

Hace más de una semana donde parecía no importar demasiado, o donde no se hablaban demasiado, ahora la quería _cerca,__muy__cerca__de__hecho._ Su corazón comenzó a palpitar mucho cuando Viper se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando y sus miradas parecieron encontrarse.

Rompió el contacto, bajó la cabeza, se pasó las manos por la cara, sintiendo que en cualquier momento sus mejillas iban a arder.

Ya sabía lo que le pasaba ¿Por qué le tomo tanto tiempo reconocerlo? Ahora todo parecía tan claro, casi como si pudiera respirar con más soltura o un peso liberado que ni siquiera sabía que tenía encima. Y sabiendo esto encontraría cualquier forma para que ella deje de lado su indiferencia con él y lo mire, hablaría con ella frente a frente, le daría todo lo que sabe, hasta sus intenciones…

_Había caído por ella._

_Está enamorado de Viper._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 7**

**Día Rojo**

HOLA! Disculpen la demora, lo siento muchísimo. La verdad es que ya tenía este capítulo hecho desde hace más de una semana, pero no podía corregir los errores ortográficos porque me moría de la vergüenza! Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a morir de anemia al leer este capítulo tan azucarado! u/uU

BUAAAAA! Ya se acaba! *snif* estoy tan triste pero a la vez feliz ¿Qué puedo decir?

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y Reviews! me dan muchos ánimos! **Estoy****en****un****proyecto**, como estos son los últimos capítulos, y tengo mucho aprecio a este fanfic y a ustedes; he decidido ilustrar algunas escenas, de cualquier capítulo, momento, ustedes solo tiene que pedir qué escena quieren y yo la subiré en mi cuenta en deviantart (el link está en mi perfil) así que si quieren alguna escena, háganmelo saber en los reviews. Todos los dibujos los subiré a partir de que sube el próximo capítulo.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO DE NUEVO! Me hacen muy feliz, realmente estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes.

¿Reviews? nwn


	8. Día Verde

¡SIENTO HARTÍSIMO LA DEMORA! ¡De verdad lo siento mucho! Por favor, disfrútenlo ._.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Día Verde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El último día, el día que le pertenecía a Verde. Los chicos se sentían ansiosos, todavía con energías a pesar de ser un Martes en el colegio y que sus extremidades estén doliendo, especialmente sus piernas; habían trepado, caído, caminado entre plantas. Estaban emocionados pero… en el fondo algo tristes, la habían pasado tan bien toda esa semana de actividades.

¿Se volverían a separar?

No, estaban más unidos, renovados. No se verán tan seguido, pero estarán cerca, aún en la universidad tomarán su debido tiempo… hasta si por ahí hubiera alguien lo suficientemente emocionado o aburrido _que lo volverían a hacer_.

Ya mismo terminaban las clases, se sentía presionado y _mucho_. _¿Dónde llevaría a los demás ese día? ¿Un laboratorio? ¿Experimentos con ellos? _En seguida descartó la idea. _Podría ser para otro día._

Su mente quedó estancada. Un peliverde en un laboratorio, quedó con los tubos de ensayo en sus manos con líquidos sospechosamente extraños, tal vez tóxicos.

— Verde, sempai—unos muchachos muy jóvenes, ambos gemelos, llamaron a su superior. Éste aún quedó enterrado en sus pensamientos.

— ¡VERDE-SEMPAI!

Nada.

Ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron. Se fueron a un par de repisas y regresaron con un par de frascos y un banco. Uno de los jóvenes se subió al banco para estar más alto que el peliverde— Adam ¿Todavía?—preguntó éste.

El chico llamado Adam observó a su mentor— Nop, James. Lo perdimos.

— ¡OK! Pásame el frasco—Adam se lo pasó— Despacio…—susurró virando el frasco poco a poco, el líquido morado a punto de caer sobre la cabeza del peliverde.

¡RING!

Sonó el timbre de salida. Verde despabiló y al darse cuenta de que alguien estaba en a su espalda, se retiró rápida y ágilmente. Aquel líquido cayó al piso y los tres vieron cómo este se evaporaba rápidamente dejando una mancha rosada fosforescente en la baldosa.

— ¿Qué creen que hacen?—dijo Verde, reconociendo inmediatamente la sustancia.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí— No despertabas —dijeron a coro.

Verde los miró escéptico— Y por eso es razón de verter en mi cabeza ese tinte instantáneo _rosado_… _otra vez_—Verde no olvidaba la última vez que por culpa de ellos tuvo el cabello rosado por más de una semana, hasta encontrar como neutralizar su efecto.

Los jóvenes de 14 años rieron maliciosos. Parecían niños, pero en verdad tenían 14 años, los dos eran idénticos; los mismos cabellos azules y grandes y muy despiertos ojos celestes.

Verde decidió ignorarlos, les arranchó el frasco de tinte y junto a los tubos de ensayo, puso todo en su lugar. A veces se arrepentía de tener a esos pequeños genios a su lado. Podían ser muy inteligentes (no tanto como el, claro, que modesto) pero sí eran unos demonios.

Adam y James lo siguieron de cerca — Verde-sempai, hoy es la Exposición Internacional de Científicos en la Gran Plaza ¿Va a venir con nosotros?

Verde se reacomodó los lentes. _Cierto_… se le había olvidado— No—dijo enseguida ya que había quedado con los demás chicos, además, en esa exposición solo habían fracasados que no se merecían llamar científicos, eran muy inferiores a él, ni siquiera le llegaban a los talones (solamente bajo su punto de vista).

Los jóvenes Kafuka fruncieron el entrecejo— ¡Pero lo prometiste el otro día!

Verde los quedó mirando como si tuvieran dos cabezas cada uno (no le importaría encontrarse con alguien así, pero…)— ¿Cuándo dije eso?—comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

— ¿Ah? ¿Verde-sempai no se acuerda?

_Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso y preciso, una gota más o una menos y todo el trabajo de la semana se iba al caño._

— _Verde-sempai—susurraron Adam y James detrás de él._

— _¿Mm?—ya casi, solo un poco más._

— _¿Podemos hacerle una pregunta?—ah, cómo quería que se callaran ellos— ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos?_

— _¿Qué?—dijo, malhumorado ¡Estaba en medio de algo crucial!_

— _¿Nos acompaña a la exposición internacional de científicos en la Gran Plaza?—no les respondió— ¿Nos acompaña? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si?_

— _Si, si, si, como sea—respondió y en la mezcla se pasó por una gota, el líquido se volvió negro y comenzó a burbujear. Los gemelos huyeron. Verde se puso rojo de la ira— ¡JAMES Y ADAM KAFUKA!_

A Verde enseguida se le regresaron las memorias _¡Por su culpa había fallado en ese importante experimento!_— No, no me acuerdo. Apaguen todo cuando salgan—Verde salió con un maletín del laboratorio.

— ¡Verde-sempai! ¡Usted lo prometió!—y les cerró la puerto en el rostro.

Los gemelos se enojaron.

…

Verde caminó rápidamente por los pasillos del colegio; tenía que pensar en dónde podría llevar a todos— _Y hablando del Rey de Roma…_

Todos aparecieron en el pasillo donde se encontraba.

— ¡Hola, Verde-kun!—saludó Luce.

— Nh… Hola—respondió distraído y se unió a ellos.

— ¿A dónde nos vas a llevar hoy?—habló esta vez Reborn.

— …—se quedó unos segundos en silencio dejando la expectativa en los demás— Eh…

De repente, pasó algo que dejó sin habla a todos.

Dos jóvenes peliazules aparecieron de la "nada" y tumbaron a Verde al piso.

— ¡¿Pero qué demo…?—gritó el peliverde, pero fue interrumpido por una punzada en su muslo izquierdo.

Todos miraron con horror que uno de los jóvenes sacó una jeringa con un líquido muy dudoso y visualmente peligroso y se la aplicó a Verde. Éste enseguida quedó inconsciente.

Los gemelos miraron a los siete de pie a un lado de ellos, les sacaron la lengua en signo de burla y se lo llevaron rápidamente a su amigo; uno lo alzó de los brazos y el otro de los pies. Se fueron corriendo.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

— ¿P-Pero qué demonios pasó? ¡Kora!—el primero en hablar fue Colonnello.

— N-No lo sé…

— ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos?—preguntó Reborn planteando la pregunta que todos se hacían en ese momento.

— ¡Esto es prácticamente un secuestro! ¡Kora!

— ¿Secuestro? ¿Esos niños son secuestradores?—preguntó Lal escéptica.

— Por favor ¿Quién usa una inyección para llevarse a alguien? La teoría de Colonnello es válida.

— ¡Entonces hay que ir por él!—Luce exclamó. Los otros seis silenciaron.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No podemos dejarlo ir?—dijeron al unísono Colonnello y Reborn.

— ¡No! Verde es el encargado de éste día ¡Hay que salvarlo!—la mayoría rodó los ojos, pero de todas formas, fueron detrás de los pequeños secuestradores ¿Qué podrían perder? Además, Verde era su amigo así que tenían que hacer algo.

Cuando salieron de la institución vieron que los dos jóvenes metían a Verde en un taxi y se subieron. Siguiendo las mismas acciones, hicieron parar a otro taxi; los siete se metieron apretujados en el carro (que más parecía una chatarra). Lal y Luce se subieron en el asiento de enfrente, atrás iban Fon, Reborn, Skull, Colonnello y Viper.

El taxista los miró por el retrovisor— La capacidad máxima de éste taxi es…

— ¡SIGA A ESE TAXI, KORA!—gritó Colonnello señalando al frente; su sueño frustrado siempre fue decir esa frase en un momento como ese.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡U-Un hombre peligroso se llevó a nuestro amigo! ¡Sígalos!—mintió Reborn. Bueno, a medias.

El taxista al parecer comprendió la "situación"— Ok ¡Agárrense de sus asientos!—sorpresivamente el taxista se puso "emocionado" y dicho esto, el hombre pisó a fondo el acelerador; casi pierden el otro taxi. El chófer se saltó las luces rojas, casi atropella a unos peatones, se fue algunas veces por la vereda, en fin… lograron estar cerca de Verde.

Pero… después de tantas faltas del conductor, uno se pregunta ¿Dónde están los vigilantes de tránsito?

El otro taxi frenó de improvisto, lo cual obligó al suyo a frenar a raya.

Los que estaban en el asiento de atrás sentían náuseas y al frenar casi chocan sus cabezas contra los asientos delanteros. Lal y Luce sentían la adrenalina fluir, sentían los nervios a flor de piel, se negaban a soltar el cinturón de seguridad, el asiento, el panel y parte de la puerta.

— ¿C-Cuánto es?—dijo Lal forzando a su voz salir.

— ¡Salgan! ¡Su amigo está en peligro! ¡Esta carrera va por cuenta mía!

Los demás se bajaron rápidamente del taxi. Al ver que los gemelos sacaban a Verde (realmente parecía como si a patadas lo sacaron del carro ya que cayó a la vereda) y, volviéndolo a alzar, corrieron.

Los siete fueron detrás de ellos, pero en el camino se hizo difícil cuando vieron que había mucha gente. Lograron ver que ellos entraban a una especie de sala de exposiciones.

— ¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Kora!—habló Colonnello.

— ¡Esto lo vi en el periódico!... es-es la Exposición Internacional de Científicos—respondió Lal.

Iban a abrir la puerta para entrar, cuando un hombre los detuvo— Oigan, ¿Participan en la exposición?

— No…—respondieron. ¿Por qué siempre tenían problemas con los hombres de seguridad?

— ¿Pagaron la entrada?

— Bueno…—Reborn se giró hacia los demás y ellos pusieron cara de ¡NO CASH!— No.

— Pueden irse—habló el sujeto de seguridad mientras cruzaba los brazos, poniendo cara de amenaza y obstruyendo el paso de la entrada.

Colonnello se giró hacia el grupo y les guiñó un ojo; dando a entender que tenía una idea. El resto miró expectante.

Colonnello le tiró el bolso del colegio a Reborn y se volvió al guardia; empezó a alzarse las mangas de la camiseta…

Reborn ya se imaginaba lo que iba a hacer el rubio y reaccionó antes de que ocurriera un desastre— Eh, oiga, de hecho, nosotros sí participamos en la exposición—dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— Antes dijo que no.

— ¿Yo dije eso? No lo creo…—vio como el guardia alzaba una ceja incrédulo.

—Está bien…—no estaba convencido— ¿Dónde están sus mandiles?

— Adentro está nuestro material de apoyo.

— ¿Qué tema son?

Reborn calló durante un momento— Somos-Somos… ufólogos.

— ¿Ufólogos? Heh.

— Sí, sí.

— ¿Dónde están sus carnés de ingreso?

— Eh… huh, se me quedó en el laboratorio junto al de mis compañeros.

— ¿Quién es el representante? Deme su nombre.

— Soy yo, me llamo… Constantini… Marbeladoba… y mi compañero—señaló al rubio— esss… Arcadio Romanovich, el resto son solo apoyos.

— Uhu–de repente, el guardia sacó un radio— Necesito refuerzos, unos niños quieren entrar a la exposición por la puerta principal y están armando jaleo.

Los demás quedaron petrificados, veían a otros guardias acercarse.

Colonnello se acercó al guardia— Yo, el Doctor Romunova o lo que sea, le ofrece exponer en éste momento el proyecto ¿Quiere escucharlo?—y sin esperar la respuesta de éste, el rubio pateó al guardia en uno de sus tobillos haciéndolo caer— ¡Vamos, Kora!—al ver la vía libre, abrió la puerta de vidrio y los demás le siguieron amontonándose, pisándole los talones los demás guardias.

Apenas entraron, sintieron el aire frío del acondicionador de aire golpeando sus rostros. Vieron muchas personas con mandiles por todos lados con máquinas metálicas, la mayoría de científicos usaban lentes…

Se escondieron detrás de lo que parecía ser una nave espacial de utilería.

— ¿Y ahora qué se supone que hacemos?—preguntó Lal, irritada viendo pasar a los guardias.

— Ni idea… ¡Kora!

— Bueno, pues ¡Eso debiste haberlo pensado ANTES DE PATEAR AL GUARDIA!

— Shhh, no hagan tanta bulla, hay que pensar en cómo encontrar al idiota de Verde y cómo salir de aquí.

— Uhm… Reborn—interrumpió Luce— Tengo una inquietud ¿Cómo sabías esos nombres rusos?—todos guardaron silencio.

— Es un secreto—sonrió para impresionar; la verdad era que, detrás del guardia, había una publicidad de una película rusa y solo leyó los nombres que alcanzaba a leer.

— Oigan, tienen que ver esto—dijo Fon levantado y señalando una habitación. El resto se acercó sorprendido al ver el cuarto pequeño de utilería con muchos objetos y repisas. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

— ¿Por qué tienen todo esto aquí?—preguntó Luce observando algunos trajes y cascos.

— No sé, pero encontré disfraces—Reborn comenzó a lanzarles batas de laboratorio.

— ¡WOW! ¡Mira, Reborn! —Colonnello se dio la vuelta y todos lo observaron cómo debajo de sus nariz se encontraba pegado un bigote castaño muy abundante— ¡Encontré bigotes falsos, Kora!

— A ver, deja ver—Reborn tomó la pequeña caja, escogió un bigote igual al del rubio pero en negro y se lo puso. Intentó verse en el reflejo de un metal— Pónganse las batas, tengo un plan—le pasó la caja a Fon— ¿Vas a ponerte el bigote?

— ¿Eh? No, gracias—vio que Reborn lo taladraba con la mirada— Está bien—terminó aceptando. Fon optó por un bigote más fino también de color negro.

— A que ahora si lucimos como científicos ¿No? ¡Kora!—preguntó el rubio acomodándose la bata.

— No, yo creo que falta algo—de la nada, Lal y Luce sacaron unos peines— No te muevas.

— ¿Ah?

Después de varios minutos, salió un Colonnello muy bien peinado con todos sus cabellos bañados en gel y hacia atrás— ¡No me gusta estar peinado! ¡Kora!—exclamó el rubio intentando despeinarse.

— ¡Ni te atrevas! ¡¿Sabes cuántas veces se enredó la peinilla en tu cabezota?—dijo Lal.

Luce decidió interrumpir— Aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que te queda bien…

¡BRUM!

Todos se dieron vuelta hacia dónde provino el ruido y vieron a Viper sepultada debajo de muchos objetos.

— ¿Qué es esto?—dijo la peliazul sacándose de encima un extraño traje.

— Oye, eso no es…—Luce examinó la prenda.

— Eso está perfecto. Alguien se lo tiene que poner—dijo Reborn, encontrando la pieza que faltaba de su plan.

Seis pares de ojos fueron a parar a cierto pelimorado que miraba curioso la maqueta de un pulpo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era observado, despabiló— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran, sempais?

— Skull, necesitamos de tu ayuda—Reborn y Colonnello alzaron el traje. Una sombra negra cubría sus expresiones y sus bigotes los hacía lucir más malignos.

— …—se alejó lo más que le permitió la habitación.

…

Las personas que pasaban o tenían sus puestos cerca del cuarto de utilería, miraban extrañados a esta. Desde hace un par de minutos que parecían escuchar uno que otro chillido junto a unos golpes.

¡POW!

De repente, aquella puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡A UN LADO! ¡A UN LADO! ¡KORA!—gritó un rubio que junto a dos pelinegros empujaban una camilla, la cual encima parecía haber un cuerpo, pero no se podía descifrar bien porque éste estaba cubierto por una manta celeste.

Detrás de ellos había unas pelinegras que caminaban igual de rápido. Las dos tenían en sus manos unas libretas y sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una cebollita con una bincha, ambas usaban lentes muy finos.

Por último iba una peliazul que llevaba un carrito también cubierto por una manta.

Todos los presentes los observaban extrañados.

Los seis corrieron a la mesa con sillas más cercana y desocupada que encontraron. Los jóvenes dejaron la camilla y se mantuvieron de pie cerca de ella mientras que las chicas se sentaron.

A Colonnello casi se le escapa una risa cuando vio que otras personas se acercaban interesados— Lal, Luce o debo decir Doctoras Raskolnikova y Wasikowska, vayan, Kora—las chicas asintieron y se retiraron— Reborn, Kora—cuando vio al pelinegro y se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba— ¿De dónde sacaste los lentes?

— Un pobre idiota se distrajo—respondió éste ajustándose los lentes.

— Buenas tardes um…—llamó la atención un señor intentando buscar el nombre de los jóvenes.

— Yo soy el Doctor Mulanova ¡Kora!

— Ejerm, él es el Dr. Romanovich y yo soy el Dr. Marmeladova. Buenas tardes—corrigió Reborn al rubio, no puede ser que no pueda pronunciar bien su "apellido", tuvo que fingir un acento alemán.

— Aja ¿Sobre qué van a exponer?

— Somos ufólogos muy famosos ¡Kora!

— ¿De dónde?

— De… Moscú—respondió esta vez Reborn.

— ¿En serio? Yo provengo de allá y no he escuchado de ustedes.

— Somos muy famosos pero esta es la primera vez que nos mostramos al público.

— Ah… ¿Y de qué van a exponer?

— Somos ufólogos duh…—Colonnello ahogó luego un quejido, Reborn le dio un codazo.

— Sobre aliens.

— Vaya…—aquel señor cogió la manta de la camilla para retirarla pero Reborn lo detuvo— Quiero ver.

— No creo que sea buena idea.

— No, yo estoy seguro de que quiero ver.

— No, esto lo vamos a mostrar más tarde, tenga paciencia—ambos comenzaron a forcejear la manta. Skull escuchaba las voces muy cerca pero decidió quedarse callado como le habían dicho.

— ¡Oh!—había halado demasiado y cayó la sábana— E-Es… ¿Esto es…?

…

— ¿Tú crees que Reborn-kun y Colonnello-kun estén bien? Se los ve muy atareados—comentó Luce viendo un montón de gente acumularse en su puesto.

— Recuerda que están Fon y Viper… ya están empezando, tenemos que darnos prisa en encontrar a Verde.

— Ya hemos revisado todos los puestos, habitaciones, todo y no hay rastro.

— Hmm… hasta entré al baño de hombres—dijo Lal, luego logró visualizar algo— Oye, Luce ¿Eso no es…?

— ¡Veamos!

Ni bien las dos chicas se acercaron a la nave espacial de utilería donde a lo lejos podía verse a Verde dentro, los gemelos peliazules salieron y abrieron la nave intentado sacar a Verde.

— ¡Se lo están llevando! Hay que avisar a los demás!—corrieron al puesto.

…

— Es una alien falso ¿No es cierto?—dijo el hombre alrededor de un montón de personas.

— Bueno, la verdad es que…

— ¡Es real, Kora!—aseveró Colonnello interrumpiendo a Reborn nuevamente. Éste le envió una mirada de "Te mataré, ¡IDIOTA!"

— Esto…—el hombre cogió un guante de quién sabe dónde y tocó el "Alien"— Se ve real…

— _Buh huhuhu…_

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¡NADA! ¡NADA!

Aquel señor tocó un costado y Skull intentó no reírse pero no pudo.

— ¡Esto es FALSO!

— Eh, bueno, la verdad…—Reborn no sabía qué hacer, los guardias al parecer ya se habían dado cuenta de que ellos estaban disfrazados… pero a lo lejos vio a Lal y a Luce corriendo hacia ellos. Esa era la _señal_— Skull, Fon ¡Ahora!

Skull, quien estaba vestido de alien, se levantó de un brinco de la camilla y Fon, al igual que Viper empujaron la camilla y el carrito hacia el público para hacerse espacio y todos salieron corriendo— ¡Luce! ¡¿Dónde está Verde?

— ¡Se lo acaban de llevar! ¡Por ahí!—abrieron una puerta trasera y encontraron una salida.

De un momento a otro, todos se separaron.

Las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro.

— ¡Oye! ¡Kora! ¡Detente ahí!—Fon y Colonnello cogieron a los peliazules de los hombros.

— ¿Dónde está…?—Reborn cortó sus palabras al darse cuenta de que ellos no eran los gemelos que se llevaron a Verde, estos eran otros por las formas de sus facciones, aparte de que no era gemelos— Disculpen…—los dejaron ir— Luce ¿Sabes…?—se dio la vuelta— … ¿Luce?—no estaban las chicas, tampoco estaba Viper.

— ¡Lal, Luce, Viper! ¡Kora!—llamó el rubio.

— Ellas estaban con nosotros cuando salimos. Además, tampoco está Skull…—dijo esta vez Fon.

— ¿Qué? Ahora hay que buscarlos.

…

— ¡Ahí entraron!—señaló Lal.

— ¡Wow, wow! ¡Espera, Lal-chan!—Luce la detuvo cogiendo del brazo de su amiga.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sabes a dónde nos guías?—dijo señalando el local rojo con una gran ventana en frente y algunas luces— ¡E-Es un Bar!

— ¿Y? ¡Ya casi cumplimos 18 años!

— ¡P-Pero…!

— ¡NO IMPORTA!—aquel grito exaltando a todas— ¡SKULL-SAMA VA A ENTRAR!

— Skull-kun—Luce detuvo al pelimorado en su andar— Quítate el traje de alien.

El pelimorado pareció reparar en su disfraz y solo se quitó la gran cabeza del traje, botándola en el tacho de basura más cercano que encontró y entró al establecimiento.

Lal, Luce y Viper (quien hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio) se quedaron afuera esperando… casi una hora.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo?—gritó Lal exasperada.

— Tranquila, Lal-chan. Él saldrá ya mismo—dijo Luce tratando de tranquilizarla.

— ¡Hemos estado esperando una hora! ¡UNA HORA! ¡Vamos a entrar!

— ¡No! ¡Somos menores de edad!

— ¡Ya casi tenemos 18, vamos, VAMOS!—Lal tomó a Luce y a Viper (quien estaba distraída en otra parte) y entraron las tres.

El Bar por dentro era muy caluroso, había algunos hombres bebiendo y otros desmayados en las mesas del lugar y pensar que todavía era tan temprano como para beber.

— ¡Skull-kun!—exclamó Luce al reconocer al pelimorado. Fue hacia él, pero sus pasos se vieron detenidos por otros hombres.

— ¡Señoritas! ¿No desean tomar algo? Después de todo ¿Para qué entrar a un Bar sino para tomar alcohol?—habló un hombre haciéndose el galán junto a sus demás compañeros.

— No, gracias, pero estamos buscando a un amigo…—Luce intentó caminar de nuevo hacia Skull, quien otra vez, no sabía cómo, pero se volvió amigo del bartender.

— Yo te puedo ayudar…

— No lo creo—retó Lal muy impaciente, interponiéndose.

…

— ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Kora!—gritó desesperado el rubio.

— Esto no es bueno—dijo Fon—hemos estado buscado por horas a los demás y no aparecen.

— Ya es de noche—el sol no hace mucho se había ocultado, dejándole el paso a la luna. Hace mucho que se deshicieron de sus bigotes falsos y de los peinados arreglados, lo único que conservaban ahora eran las batas.

— Además, no creo que se hayan ido… ya llamamos a sus celulares millón veces y nadie, ninguno de los cuatro contesta—sonaban los tres jóvenes muy preocupados.

— _¡Hey! ¿Qué tal si vamos al Bar "Strada Calda"? ¡Me acaban de decir que hay un gran "espectáculo"!_

— _¿En serio?_

— _Sí, dicen que hay un par de chicas avivando el lugar._

Los tres jóvenes vieron cómo aquellos hombres iban al tal Bar del cual inevitablemente pudieron escuchar de su conversación.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí.

— No, imposible ¡Kora!—dijo Colonnello restándole importancia.

— Sí, no pueden estar ahí—comentó también Reborn— ¿Verdad que no, Fon?

— Tienes razón. Además, están con Luce. Luce jamás haría ese tipo de cosas…—respondió el joven asiático.

— Además, están con Viper también y Viper no creo que sea ese tipo de persona—volvió a hablar Reborn.

— Sí, también están con Lal…—ante las palabras del rubio, los tres jóvenes se miraron de nuevo entre sí.

— Y con Skull…—complementó Fon.

— Deberíamos echar un vistazo—habló rápidamente Reborn. Se preocupaba por lo que le pudiera pasar al resto.

— Sí, vamos—y los tres jóvenes caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia a aquel Bar sin saber siquiera dónde era.

…

Al entrar, se dieron cuenta de que el Bar estaba repleto. Ya era de noche así que era natural que los de las borracheras ya estuvieran con sus cervezas en mano.

Intentaron inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada, no querían involucrarse del todo.

— _¡Rata inmunda! ¡Animal rastrero! ¡Escoria de la vida! Adefesio mal hecho~_

El rubio se detuvo en su búsqueda. _Esa voz…_ miró hacia un lado del Bar donde estaba la barra y casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso.

Y ahí estaba, una Lal un poco despeinada (por no decir totalmente) subida a dicha barra dando pasos torpes y pesados mientras cantaba usando como micrófono una botella de Vodka… casi vacía.

Su rostro, ante tal escena, se desencajó completamente.

— ¡LAAAAAAAAAL!—gritó a todo pulmón, grito que fue amortiguado por la bulla de la cantidad de hombres que estaban alrededor de la barra apreciando a la _cantante._

— ¡Vamos, preciosa!—oyó gritar a un tipo que estaba cerca de la pelinegra, ésta ni se inmutó.

Colonnello se puso rojo de la ira, sentía su sangre hervir y correr por sus venas y ya mismo echaba fuego por la boca— ¡HÁGANSE A UN LADO! ¡MUÉVANSE! ¡KORA!—haciéndose espacio a través de la muchedumbre dando empujones y algunos golpes (escuchó algunos insultos dirigidos hacia su persona pero le valieron un bledo) llegó hacia la joven— ¡LAL! ¡BAJA AQUÍ EN ÉSTE INSTANTE, KORA!—manejó gritando… si su padre la viera en ese estado ¡La desheredaría! Sabía que la pelinegra estaba más que borracha a estas alturas (obviando la botella de Vodka casi vacía en sus manos) se podía dar cuenta porque tenía sus mejilla coloradas, casi toda la cara, su voz estaba desafinada y hacía gestos muy torpes, pero pesados.

— ¡RATA DE DOS PATAS~!—siguió cantando (gritando) la joven de ojos cafés.

— ¡LAL!—siguió gritando queriendo bajarla de la barra pero no podía ya que le estaban empujando.

— ¡Muévete niño tonto! ¡Arruinas el espectáculo! ¡Además, esta mujer es MÍA!—un hombre algo corpulento, notablemente ebrio, que según su punto de vista era horrendo, le dio un empujón que lo hizo retroceder tres pasos y chocar con otras personas que se encontraban atrás de él.

— ¡SE ACABÓ!—explotó. Se trepó como pudo a la barra y atrajo hacia así mismo a Lal.

— ¿Co-Colonnello?—pronunció la pelinegra— ¡Suéltame! ¡Yo quiero cantar!

El rubio se notaba muy enojado y con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, levantó a Lal y la cargó como tal saco de papas y se bajó como pudo.

— ¡Oye, niño!—ya veía a aquel hombre que lo había empujado reclamarle— ¡Devuélveme a MÍ chica!—también podía ver sus asquerosas manos acercarse a la pelinegra, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Colonnello le soltó tal puñetazo en el rostro que lo mandó directamente al piso adolorido.

A pesar de que Lal estaba ebria, se sorprendió ante tremendo acto. También las personas que estaban en la barra callaron. Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

— ¡Que nadie se meta con MÍ NOVIA!—eso sí la tomo desprevenida— ¡¿OYERON, KORA?—a medida que el rubio salía de la barra, la gente le abría paso; el rostro del joven era terrorífico.

— ¿Co-Colonnello?—llamó Lal.

— ¡Silencio! ¡No puedo creer que en solo un par de horas hayas armado tremendo espectáculo, Kora!—al ojiazul se lo oía enojado y resentido, pero sobretodo preocupado. Claro, que esto no lo podía descifrar la Lal borracha.

_Tengo que encontrar a los demás y sacarla de aquí lo antes posible…_ pensó el rubio.

— ¡No! Esto no es l-lo que… lo que… ugh—no podía decir frases coherentes, todo le daba vueltas, pero había una inquietud que la atormentaba— ¡ADEMÁS! ¡¿Desde cuándo soy tu novia?

— ¡PUES DESDE AHORA! ¡Sé que éste no es el momento de decírtelo, pero ya me decidí! ¡Cuando estés más sobria te lo repetiré! ¡Así que prepárate, Kora!—ésta vez Colonnello estaba más que confiado, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado ignorando un poco su enojo.

Lal se sonrojó (Si es que eso aún era posible).

…

— Tú… tú… t-tú vivirás… muchos a-años…—dijo una ojiazul sentada en una mesa mirando las manos de un hombre.

— ¿En serio?—el señor se vio entusiasmado.

— ¡Pero…! Debes dejar el… dejar el… ci-cigarrillo.

— ¡¿Cómo sabías que soy adicto al cigarrillo?

— ¡Léame a mí también la fortuna!

— ¡A mí también! ¡A mí también!

Unas cuantas personas estaban reunidas alrededor de la mesa donde se encontraba sentada la pelinegra.

Reborn se acercó curioso y casi se le salen los ojos de la cara ¡Había tantos hombre ahí! Y ¡¿Qué hacía Luce allí metida?— ¡Muévanse! ¡Muévanse!—dio empujones, codazos y como pudo se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba su novia. Tiró al suelo al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella y tomó su lugar— ¿Luce? ¿Qué haces aquí? Tenemos que ir a…—de repente, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que la ojiazul no levantaba la cabeza— ¿Luce?—le levantó el rostro tomándola del mentón; tenía las mejillas rosadas, los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada, también olía a alcohol… _Está dormida, _pensó.

Espantó a todos con su mirada asesina y tomó en brazos a Luce.

Podía sentir a Luce hablando, la llevaba a su espalda y ella balbuceaba un montón de cosas incoherentes.

Tenía que encontrar a los demás.

…

— ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA!

Una peliazul rodeada de muchas personas, tenía entre sus manos un gran jarrón cervecero del cual tomaba a grandes bocanadas el trago. Al terminar, pudo escuchar los gritos de emoción de los demás a su alrededor.

— ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Dejó el gran vaso en la mesa junto a los demás— ¡ARGH!—le quemaba la garganta, pero ya a estas alturas apenas lo sentía.

— ¡Bien, vean y lloren, chicos! ¡Ya denme su dinero!—exclamó un hombre encargado de las apuestas. La peliazul había cumplido, pero muchos habían apostado en su contra.

Cuando terminó de recoger el dinero y lo estaba contando, unas manos le arrancharon el efectivo— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?—chilló con una voz irritante.

— E-Esto… me hic* me pertenece—dijo la peliazul guardando el dinero en el bolsillo de su suéter.

— ¡Ha! ¿Qué eso es tuyo? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Un mocoso como tú no debería tener este dinero!—aquel hombre se acercó para quitarle el dinero, pero Viper se movió en la silla evitando su acción. Ella parecía que se iba a caer de la silla en cualquier momento, definitivamente tenía movimientos muy erráticos— No puedo creer que esto me pase… ¡DEVUÉLVEME EL DINERO!—perdió la paciencia repentinamente y alzó el puño listo para golpearla, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, una mano le detuvo, reteniendo su puño en un agarre— ¡¿Quién te crees para meterte? ¡Huh!

— Agradecería que dejara en paz a la señorita.

— ¡Bah!—aquel hombre no le hizo caso ya que solo se trataba de otro mocoso y quiso zafar su puño para seguir con lo suyo, pero el agarre se hizo dolorosamente más firme.

— Se lo advierto… por segunda vez.

Aquel hombre vio como aquello ojos afilados rojo oscuro lo miraban tan penetrantemente que lo asustó, así que se zafó de su agarre y se alejó de ambos lo más rápidamente posible.

Una vez que Fon se cercioró de que aquel señor se haya ido, dirigió su mirada un poco sorprendido hacia la peliazul. Por lo que podía ver, efectivamente, se encontraba ebria. Casi todo su rostro estaba rojo, tenía movimientos torpes, se tambaleaba mucho en la silla y daba la impresión de que se iba a caer en cualquier momento. Miró todos los jarrones cerveceros que se encontraban en la mesa y supuso que ella se había tomado la mayoría. Se agachó para estar a su altura y la vio que estaba tratando de contar el dinero por el que ese hombre casi la golpea.

Al recordar eso se enojó, pero por lo menos llegó justo a tiempo antes de le hicieran algo.

— ¿Viper?

— ¿Hm? ¿F-Fon?—pudo sentir que la peliazul se tensó al verlo. La peliazul guardó el dinero en su bolsillo.

Al ver que ella no iba a decir nada se adelantó— Vamos, tenemos que irnos—se acercó para levantarla pero ella le empujó. Se sorprendió ante aquel acto.

— Déjame hic* yo… yo… yo…—unos segundos pasaron— puedo caminar sola—su voz también se escuchaba rara. Vio como Viper se levantó con apoyo de la silla y logró mantenerse en pie.

Fon no muy confiado igualmente se mantenía cerca— Ven, tenemos que…—cortó su oración al ver como ella se tambaleaba y antes de que cayera al piso logró sostenerla. Otra vez la peliazul se tensó.

— ¡T-Te dije que yo…!—quería empujarlo.

— Está bien, está bien, por lo menos apóyate en mí—tomó uno sus brazos y lo pasó por su nuca, para que ella se apoyara, no pudo evitar también cogerla de la cintura.

Ambos caminaron un rato hacia la salida y se encontraron con Colonnello, Lal, Reborn y Luce; las dos chicas, al parecer, también ebrias. Los tres varones se sorprendieron, pero silenciosamente salieron del Bar, se dirigieron al parque que quedaba al otro lado de la calle y dejaron a las tres chicas sentadas juntas en una banca. Lal y Viper parecían muy silenciosas y con la mirada perdida mientras que Luce se encontraba con la cabeza hacia abajo, puesto que seguía durmiendo.

A estas alturas, eras más que obvio que el Día Verde se echó a perder.

— Fon, Colonnello, vayan por Verde y Skull. Yo me quedo cuidándoles—dijo Reborn observándolas a las tres. Los dos chicos obedecieron y regresaron al Bar.

Encontrar a Skull fue fácil, se lo robaron al bartender con el cual parecía que entabló amistad. Cuando se llevaron al pelimorado, éste no hizo nada. Al parecer, también estaba más que ebrio.

Minutos después, encontraron a Verde desparramado en una silla con la cabeza apoyada en una mesa, parecía dormido. Cuando lo iban a recoger se dieron cuenta de que los gemelos se encontraban sentados enfrente del peliverde. Ambos se acercaron cautelosos.

— Muy bien, chicos. ¡Ustedes se pasaron de la raya, Kora!

— Gracias—fue lo único que se limitaron a decir ambos al unísono tomando al pelinegro y al rubio por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué?—preguntaron incrédulos, no entendían.

— ¡Gracias por esta tarde tan divertida!—dijeron de nuevo al unísono Adams y James y rápidamente salieron corriendo del establecimiento.

Fon y Colonnello se sintieron desconcertados por aquel comportamiento de los menores, pero decidieron enfocarse en el asunto en mano. Colonnello cargó a Verde.

Momentos después Reborn vio como Fon y Colonnello volvían con Skull y Verde.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Kora—el rubio aún sostenía a Verde.

— Hay que dejar a estos dos en sus respectivas casas, quedan cerca de aquí—respondió Reborn— Yo voy a dejar a Verde ya que creo que soy el único que sabe dónde vive, Colonnello va a dejar a Skull y Fon, tú te quedas cuidándoles. Trataremos de volver lo más pronto posible.

Así, ambos llevando a sus amigos, tomaron diferentes caminos.

…

Fon miraba a los alrededores. Ya había pasado como 20 minutos y ni Reborn ni Colonnello regresaban aún. Estaba preocupado porque ya eran como las 11 p.m. y Lal y Viper se estaban quedando dormidas, él las intentaba mantener despiertas.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más, Reborn y Colonnello volvieron un poco agitados. Realmente regresaron lo más rápidamente posible.

— ¿Y ahora? Hay que regresarlas a sus respectivas casas, con Viper no hay problema porque no vive con los parientes, pero los padres de Luce y de Lal se van a poner furiosos si las encuentran así…—el primero en hablar fue Fon.

— Ya pensé en eso. Vamos a llevarlas a la gasolinera más cercana que queda a un par de cuadras. Una vez allí les explico. Vamos—inusualmente, los jóvenes estaban muy callados y más que nada, preocupados por sus compañeras. No podían evitar culparse por lo que les pasó.

Una vez en la gasolinera y de haberse cerciorado de que el baño de damas estaba vacío, por indicaciones de Reborn, los seis entraron en el baño dejando a las chicas sentadas en el suelo, cerca de los lavaderos.

— Vamos, Colonnello, acompáñame. Fon, no le abras la puerta a NADIE. Nosotros tocaremos dos veces.

Minutos después volvieron con una gran funda entre manos y con tres cafés humeantes y muy cargados. Cerraron la puerta con seguro.

— ¿Qué es todo eso?—no pudo evitar preguntar el pelinegro.

— ¡Esta es mi súper ultra receta secreta contra borracheras, Kora!—dijo Colonnello un tanto orgulloso, no tanto, pero esto era lo que le salvaba de las reprendidas de su madre al regresar borracho a la casa.

— Luce, Luce—Reborn intentó despertar a la pelinegra y lo logró. No se veía muy bien— tómate esto—le tendió un vaso de leche. El resto también hizo lo mismo con su compañera. Para ese entonces cada una estaba a lado del inodoro, porque regresaron todo el alcohol que habían bebido. Les dieron de beber el café cargado para mantenerlas despiertas y despabilen. Pasaron un trapo húmedo por su rostro y cuello. De la maleta de Luce sacaron un perfume por el cual le pasaron a las dos pelinegras y a Viper (aunque eso no era necesario). Se cercioraron de que el aliento de Luce y Lal no huela a alcohol y las hicieron levantarse y, abandonando la gasolinera, se dirigieron a la estación de trenes.

— Lal, Luce—les habló Reborn mientras estaban esperando a que arriben sus trenes, viendo que ya se les estaba pasando la borrachera pero aún no lo suficiente.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa?—preguntó Lal.

— Miren, ustedes estaban borrachas. Van a volver a casa y nosotros los acompañaremos. Necesito que cuando lleguen a casa, evitan hablar con sus padres, manténganse calladas y contrólense. Concéntrense y estén en sus cinco sentidos. Cuando entren, si es posible, diríjanse directamente a sus habitaciones y por nada del mundo salgan hasta por lo menos el día siguiente. ¿Comprendieron? Morirán si no lo hacen y no estoy bromeando—y era cierto, sus padres las matarían si se dan cuenta de su estado actual.

Cuando llegaron los trenes; Reborn se fue con Luce y Colonnello con Lal.

Fon tuvo que esperar un rato hasta subir al tren con Viper. Ésta, en todo el camino, no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Una vez en la calle, el pelinegro veía como la peliazul se tambaleaba, se mantenía cerca de ella por si acaso fuera a caer y tal y como lo predijo, sucedió. Viper se enredó con sus propios pies y él estuvo a tiempo para sostenerla.

— Suéltame, te dije que puedo sola—lo empujó e intentó seguir caminando, pero seguía tropezando.

— Viper, no puedes caminar así—y sabiendo que la peliazul no le dejaría, desprevenidamente la subió a su espalda.

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo puedo caminar…!

— No puedes, déjame que te ayude de una vez por todas—Fon sonó firme, pero era necesario.

Aquel tono de voz tomó por sorpresa a la peliazul y, sin proponérselo, calló.

Fon siguió llevándola, de vez en cuando mirándola de reojo. Se mantuvieron un rato más en silencio hasta que otra vez éste fue cortado.

— Todavía no entiendo las molestias que te tomas conmigo ¡Bájame!—viendo que el pelinegro no decía nada, empezó a ser más insistente— ¡Que me bajes! ¡Puedo caminar sola!

— No te sigas moviendo, te vas a caer…—pero la peliazul insistió y cuando al fin se libró, cayó sentada al piso dando un quejido de dolor. Fon la tomó de las manos para levantarla, siendo cuidadoso por la herida que se había hecho el día anterior pero esta insistía en que podía sola, eso era lo único que repetía.

Ignorando sus rabietas la haló con una fuerza más de lo necesaria, ya que ésta se negaba a levantarse con su ayuda y ambos terminaron semi–abrazados; la cabeza de Viper descansando sobre su pecho y las manos de él cerca de la cintura femenina— L-Lo siento—no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado por la cercanía.

Ambos se separaron y hubo un silencio incómodo. Viper seguía con la cabeza abajo.

— ¿Por qué?—la voz de la peliazul resonó con el silencio. Esa pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido y no sabía a lo que se refería— ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil?

Vio como Viper alzó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos, sentía esos ojos sobre él. Tan _penetrantes_…

Al ver que el pelinegro tampoco iba a decir nada, siguió hablando, diciendo cosas que había estado guardando y que debido a su actual estado ya no las podía mantener ni aún si quisiera. Ya no tenía control sobre sí misma— Tratar contigo es un fastidio—dijo despectiva casi con un tono agrió.

Fon estaba muy confundido. _¿Sigue ebria?_ Viendo su anterior comportamiento claramente podría decir que sí, pero… pero la anterior aclaración lo dejó frío. Se supone que cuando uno está borracho se le salen las cosas que uno realmente trata de mantener en secreto, pero esto…

¿Esto era lo que ella sentía por él? ¿Lo odiaba? Realmente estaba desconcertado.

– E-Eres tan… amable conmigo y yo…–ella prosiguió aún intentado mantenerse en pie. Repentinamente bajó la cabeza como si ya no pudiera mirarlo más— y detesto…—aquella palabra quedó en el aire un par de segundos. Ella cogía con fuerza los filos de las mangas de su suéter negro y él solo podía quedársele mirando expectante— d-detesto haberme dado cuenta… tan tarde que… que yo-yo me enamoré de ti.

Abrió sus ojos sin mesura, claramente sorprendido. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido repentinamente. Lo último que dijo, lo dijo tan suave y tan bajito que pudo no haberlo escuchado, pero lo hizo. Lo hizo y lo escuchó muy claro y estaba atónito. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante esta especie de _confesión_. Ella seguía manteniendo la cabeza hacia abajo.

_¿Qué? V-Viper… e-ella está…_

Pero de un momento a otro sus pensamientos fueron cortados.

— Fon…—la razón de su desconcierto volvió a llamarlo— no me siento bien—de repente la peliazul se volvió pálida y de alguna manera el encanto fue apaciguado— De repente… me dio… sue…—y vio cómo ésta se desplomaba enfrente de él.

— ¡¿Viper?—la sostuvo a tiempo antes de que impactara contra el pavimento, pero no recibió respuesta alguna departe la peliazul— ¿Te quedaste dormida? Despierta—después de unos pocos intentos de mantenerla consciente, se dio cuenta de que no estaba despertando.

Así que la colocó en su espalda y siguió andando.

Mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le confesó hace pocos minutos la peliazul.

Se sintió tan _bien_ saber que ella realmente guardaba los mismos sentimientos que él hacia ella. Era tan correspondido, pero…

¿Mañana ella recordaría esto? ¿Lo que ella le dijo?

Aun así, llegado a este punto ya carecía de importancia, porque mañana él se lo diría, le diría exactamente como se sentía y no temería ser rechazado. Ya estaba más que decidido y no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un poco más.

Al entrar al edificio saludó al guardia y preguntó por el piso de ella. El guardia se preocupó pero vio que estaba en buenas manos y le dijo el piso correspondiente. Una vez arriba, buscó entre las cosas de la peliazul la llave de su apartamento y entró. Era la primera vez que entraba, pero se enfocó en lo que realmente era importante ahora.

Se demoró un poco encontrando el dormitorio, pero una vez allí dejó la maleta de Viper en el piso y depositó a la peliazul en la cama. Ésta se revolvía un poco en ella.

Viper poco a poco recobraba la consciencia, se sentía mareada pero podía soportarlo. Sabía que estaba en su habitación, pero no se esperó que Fon aún siguiera ahí.

— Fon…—sintió que la peliazul lo llamaba y se acercó.

— ¿Viper? ¿Qué suce…?—repentinamente, su oración fue cortada.

Sintió unos tibios labios sobre los suyos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 8**

**Día Verde**

¡OH SÍ! Me quedé en la mejor parte, hasta a mí me dio ese "no sé qué" cuando escribí este final del capítulo, pero bueh. ¡Ah! La razón de no actualizar es que mi computadora es una mier** y bueno, no he podido actualizar este capítulo en casi un mes ¡QUE RABIA! ¬¬*

¡ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO! ¡PERO…! El fanfic da para UN CAPÍTULO MÁS, el próximo es último y definitivo. Será un poco corto, pero azucarado así que todavía hay que esperar un poquitito más!

Lo más curioso es que eran como las 9 p.m. y llevaba varios días sin tomar Coca-cola y cuando lo hice, me quedé hasta las… 4 a.m. escribiendo mientras escuchaba música (yo me demoro muuuuucho en escribir) ¡LA COCA-COLA ES MÁGICAAAAA! Soy su mayor fan… ¬w¬U

Antes de escribir, me tomé el tiempo de volver a leer el fanfic, me sentí tan mal al no poder actualizar pronto, pero luego leí todos los reviews que me habían puesto en todo este tiempo y eso fue lo que más me conmovió.

¡GRACIAS! En serio, gracias por los ánimos y por las correcciones de cómo escribo que me hacen crecer como escritora, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado ¡GRACIAS! Otra vez.

¿Reviews? n_n


	9. El VÁLIDO Día Verde

HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLAAAAAAA! SombreRera Loca REPORTÁNDOSE! CON EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! ToT Ahy Dios! Estoy tan emocionada! Maldición! Disfrútenlo que está bien azucarado y algo meloso y disculpen mi demora.

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**El VÁLIDO Día Verde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy día se despertó muy, pero muy temprano y con una resaca… que no se la deseaba a nadie.

Eran las 5 a.m. y faltaban horas para que comenzaran las clases… _Maldito colegio._

Vio que se durmió con el uniforme del colegio y se sintió tan cansada, pero ahora era el momento perfecto para iniciar el ritual que prácticamente todos los días se hace en _Casino Vongola_.

Al parecer estar con Lussuria, Squalo y Belphegor durante sus borracheras estaban dando de alguna manera sus _frutos._ Apostaría hasta su alma que si la vieran en su "estado actual" se sentirían tan orgullosos… realmente ésta era la primera vez que se emborrachaba en toda su joven vida y agradeció otra vez por vivir sola.

Fue al baño a regresar el alcohol que había tomado el día anterior y se dio una muy buena ducha fría. Al terminar de asearse completamente, se puso parte del uniforme limpio y se sintió fresca y un poco mejor. Ya no lucía tan demacrada cómo cuando se levantó, aunque el dolor de cabeza y el malestar seguían ahí.

Ahora quedaba otro paso por hacer y fue a la cocina a prepararse el "desayuno especial".

Se hizo un café negro caliente muy, muy cargado; idéntico a los que siempre tomaba Reborn.

Se sentó en una silla del comedor y empezó a beber el café. _Argh… agrio._

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿Cómo llegó a su apartamento? ¿Cuánto había tomado?... ¿Qué había hecho ayer?

La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero se esforzó mucho en poder recordar.

_Haber, Viper, piensa. Entraste a ese Bar y…_ hubo una especie de laguna mental ahí ¿Cómo era posible de que no se acordara?

Con el café en mano, fue a ver su suéter— Ufff, apesta demasiado a alcohol. Hmp, no puedo ponérmela…—vio que había un bulto en un bolsillo y cuando lo revisó, era un gran fajo de billetes. Estaba sorprendida y sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a contarlo— Bueno, al parecer hice algo productivo—ahora que observaba mejor esos billetes, sintió un fuerte _dejavú_.

Y empezaron a venírsele pequeñísimos fragmentos de lo sucedido;_ ¿Un hombre que jamás haya visto en toda su vida? Y ¿Fon estaba allí?_ Sorbió un poco del café como si eso le sirviera para pensar mejor_ ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí Fon? Fon… Fon… ¿Fon?_

_Detesto… d-detesto haberme dado cuenta… tan tarde que… que yo-yo me enamoré de ti._

Y casi escupe el café que estaba bebiendo.

_¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!_

Dejó la taza en una mesita, sentía que la iba a botar en cualquier momento.

— _Fon…_

— _¿Viper? ¿Qué suce…?—vio cómo el pelinegro se acercaba hacia su persona y en un impulso, lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y lo besó._

Oh, por Dios. Oh, por Dios. Oh, por Dios. ¡OH, POR DIOS!

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ HICE?!—no pudo evitar perder el control. Su cara se volvió roja hasta las orejas y sentía que se venía un gran dolor de cabeza. Se sentó y se agarró la cabeza; ¡Estaba tan avergonzada! Y tan… tan… _¿Expuesta?_

¡Le acababa de confesar a Fon lo que sentía! ¡Y LO BESÓ!

Gracias al primer hecho se sentía tan expuesta, nerviosa, avergonzada, enojada consigo misma ¡Se suponía que _no _se lo iba a decir! Pero NO, se lo acababa de decir TODO. El segundo hecho; era obvio que se sentía más que avergonzada y por alguna razón no sabía si sentirse igual de arrepentida o qué… _¡¿O qué?!_— ¡Vamos, Viper! ¡Despabila!

Se levantó del sillón y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala. Se restregaba la cara con las manos.

¡¿Y ahora?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que vería la cara del pelinegro sin morir de vergüenza?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que iba al colegio?! Y pensar que el maldito alcohol la ponía algo "emocional"…

— ¡Maldición! ¡Viper! ¡¿Quién demonios te mandó a emborracharte?!—se recriminó a sí misma.

Intentó respirar profundo para calmar sus nervios y se vio tentada a faltar.

_No_. No podía vivir faltando al colegio, tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar su _problema._

Pero por ahora, ya que los días que tenían que compartir se acabaron, podría evadir al pelinegro con facilidad hasta que por lo menos sepa qué hacer.

Se bebió lo que quedaba del café de un sorbo, alistó su maleta, se puso otro suéter y llevándose unas cuantas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza, abandonó su apartamento. Tal vez y caminando un poco podría pensar mejor y más calmada.

Aún caminando e intentando despejar su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho.

_No puedo creer que estando borracha se lo dije y encima lo besé…_ inconscientemente, se tocó con sus dedos los labios, no podía evitar sonrojarse, _de lo segundo, no me arrepiento totalmente, pero… ¿Qué haré? No me voy a esconder ni tampoco me mostraré, si él querrá hablar conmigo, que lo haga. A lo mucho que podría ir mal, es que me… rechace._

_No estoy preparada para eso._

Y con los pensamientos un poco más firmes, se subió a su tren.

…

Ya había pasado la mayoría de las horas de clases, estando cada vez más cerca de la hora de salida. Todos habían retomado sus costumbres, sabiendo que ya habían acabado oficialmente los siete días, no de una manera muy erm… _sana_, pero ya habían acabado.

Un peliverde se encontraba muy distraído en el laboratorio. Sentía algo de nostalgia y más que nada confusión.

¿Qué demonios pasó ayer? ¿De verdad había pasado sedado todo el día? Algún día iba a tomar venganza, y los responsables iban a pagarlo _muy_ _caro_.

— ¡VERDE-SEMPAI!—entraron los gemelos Kafuka haciendo mucho ruido, "interrumpiendo" su lectura.

Los miró con una mirada asesina; ¡Tenía tantas ganas de estrangularlos!— ¿Qué quieren?—habló entre dientes, intentando no formular insultos. ¡Estaba tan enojado!

Vio que los peliazules se acercaban hacia él y puso pose de defensa; ¡De seguro estaban armados! Observó como uno de ellos revolvía su bolsillo ¡Seguramente buscando un nuevo sedante! No se relajó ni un instante, ¡Se estaba preparando para el ataque!

— ¡Tome, Verde-sempai!—hablaron en coro y cuando se fijó bien a lo que se referían, vio que le extendían unos papeles dorados. ¡No! ¡Debía ser otra trampa!

— ¡No voy a tocar nada que provenga de ustedes!

— Adam, creo que le producimos un trauma.

— James, creo que tienes razón. ¡Verde-sempai! ¡No es ninguna trampa!

— ¡No les creo!

— ¡Mire!—ambos jóvenes manosearon las tarjetas para comprobarle a Verde que no tenían nada. Con esto, él pareció relajarse un poco.

— ¿Qué son?

— Son… ¡PASES DORADOS PARA EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES!—ambos se los mostraron a Verde y ésta vez él se animó a tomarlos— ¡Un pase dorado para el Parque de Diversiones es único!—habló Adam— Te permite subirte y probar cualquier juego cuántas veces quieras, además de que viene con cupones para pedir comida— esta vez habló James— ¡Pero…! ¡Es solo por UN solo día! Y ese día es ¡Hoy!—terminaron hablando al mismo tiempo y Verde no pudo evitar pensar que ellos serían muy buenos para presentar publicidades de ofertas.

— ¿Por qué tantos?—de verdad que esos pases eran coloridos.

— Allí hay ocho y son para Verde-sempai y sus amigos—vieron la cara de confusión de su superior— ¡Es por agradecimiento por el día anterior! ¡De verdad que nos divirtieron mucho!

— Haha, sí. Muuuucha diversión—habló con sarcasmo el mayor.

¡RING~!

Al escuchar el timbre, Verde recogió sus cosas, aceptando los pases y antes de salir, se acercó a los gemelos— Gracias—murmuró, dando una sonrisa de lado. Les palmeó las cabezas.

Los gemelos le sonrieron ampliamente, pero luego se desplomaron en el piso, inconscientes.

— ¡Ha! Malditas ratas traviesas, pero ¿Saben qué? YO tengo un _mejor_ sedante—ahora sí Verde se dirigió a la puerta, definitivamente _parte_ de la venganza era hoy. Solo una _pequeña parte_— Nos vemos mañana~—cerró la puerta detrás de sí… con seguro.

Fue caminando hacia la salida de la institución con los boletos en mano y no supo por qué pero aceleró el paso.

Al salir, se sorprendió al ver a todo el grupo reunido en las rejas de la entrada. Se unió a ellos. Todo el grupo estaba completo, no sabían por qué pero se habían reunido. Todavía ninguno decía palabra alguna.

— Ah… Chicos, gracias por todos estos días y aunque ayer no haya recordado de lo que nos pasó, no importa. Sé que atesoraré estos recuerdos. ¡Hay que repetir esto otro día!—rompió el silencio Luce, hablando con entusiasmo.

La mayoría se sorprendió ante estas palabras y luego algunos soltaron sonrisas.

_Sí, eso estaba seguro._

— Bueno…—Lal se pasó las manos por su cabello, un poco insegura— mis entrenadores me dieron permiso para faltar hasta ayer, así que me tengo que ir.

— Sí, mis padres también me han estado presionando con preguntas y algunas reprimendas por salir tanto…—le siguió Luce. Ayer, los padres de la pelinegra, se extrañaron mucho de que su preciada hija, apenas llegara, se dirigiera a su habitación sin decirles nada… bueno, eso es lo que les había comentado, porque ella no recordaba eso y les tuvo que inventar de que se había sentido un poco mal.

Aunque, al igual que Lal, ambas habían despertado con tremenda resaca que no tenían ni ganas de ir al colegio, pero si no iban, sus padres definitivamente iban a sospechar que algo iba mal.

— Bueno, entonces nos vemos—terminó por decir Reborn y el resto ya se estaba dispersando.

– ¿En serio se van tan rápido?—interrumpió Verde. Los demás se regresaron a verlo, confundidos— Y es una lástima, porque tengo unos pases dorados para el Parque de Diversiones que solo son válidos hoy…—terminó diciendo mostrándoselos.

En seguida, todos regresaron.

— ¿De dónde los sacaste? Esos son carísimos ¡Kora!

— Unos subordinados míos me los dieron—por casi se le olvidaba de que el padre de aquellos pequeños traviesos es el dueño de aquel establecimiento— ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos?

— ¡ORE-SAMA SE ANOTA!—Skull fue el primero en levantar la mano. ¡Un pase dorado era algo que no se podía desaprovechar! Fon también se unió a la salida.

— ¡Yo también me anoto, Kora!—también se unió el rubio— ¿Qué dices tú, Lal?

La pelinegra mordió su labio inferior— No lo sé, es que mi entrenamiento…

— Yo también me uno—inesperadamente, habló Reborn posando su mirada en Luce.

— ¡Ya! ¡De seguro será divertido! Voy a llamar a mis padres—la pelinegra miró expectante a Viper y a Lal que eran las únicas que faltaban.

— Está bien—fue lo único que se limitó a decir la peliazul. No podía ser tan malo… miró nerviosa a cierto pelinegro y desvió enseguida la mirada al saber que él también la estaba mirando. Ninguno de los dos todavía se había atrevido a tocar el tema y la espera la estaba matando por dentro.

— Luce ¿Tienes saldo? Voy a llamar al entrenador a decirle que voy mañana—Tsk, ya había faltado siete días ¡Un día más no iba a afectar en nada!

— ¡Bien! ¡Vamos!—dijo Luce con entusiasmo.

…

Al llegar, cada uno se hizo responsable de su propio pase.

El lugar era estupendo. Como era de esperar, tenía demasiados juegos y era enorme. Por donde quiera que se viera había puestos de juegos y de comida, los cuales eran adornados con luces muy coloridas.

— ¡VAMOS A SUBIR AL MARTILLO! ¡Dicen que es EXTREMO, Kora!—Colonnello arrastró a todos hacia tal atracción, en el cual mientras se formaron, escuchaban los gritos de los que ya se encontraban subidos al juego.

Después de haber subido a la mayoría de juegos agitados que habían, por petición de Colonnello y Skull que era la primera vez que se ponían tan de acuerdo en algo; casi alguien vomita un par de veces, se sentían un poco mareados, etc, etc. Según el rubio: "lo típico".

Lo más curioso era la adrenalina que se acumulaba en el vientre al estar tan alto y luego bajar repentinamente.

— ¿Quieren subirse a otro juego más?—preguntó Luce, un poco nerviosa por la pregunta.

— Mn… No lo sé—respondió Skull, intentando encontrar un juego donde no se hayan subido.

— ¡Ya nos hemos subido a todos, Kora! Excepto a la montaña rusa del Dragón que todavía no abren. A menos que quieran subir de nuevo a…

— ¡NO!—exclamaron Verde y Viper. Ya estaban cansados y si los hacían subir a otro juego más iban a terminar regresando todo lo ingerido últimamente.

— Concuerdo con Viper y Verde-kun—Luce tampoco se sentía de tantos ánimos ¡Realmente se estaba divirtiendo! Pero ya no quería subirse a otro "Juego extremo"— ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer y después de un tiempo continuamos? Claro, esperando el tiempo seguro—la pelinegra no quería que ninguno de sus amigos saliera vomitando en un juego.

Todos apoyaron la idea y caminaron a las tiendas de comida.

Mientras la mayoría había pedido una hamburguesa, papas fritas y soda, la peliazul se decidió por un helado de frutilla, no tenía muchas ganas de comer algo pesado.

¡Últimamente Fon la ponía de los nervios! Dándole esa mirada tan penetrante casi todo el tiempo con esos ojos afilados rojo oscuros. ¡Ya de por sí lo que había hecho ayer se sentía expuesta! Esa mirada la hacía sentir un poco incómoda y eso que no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando hacían contacto visual.

¿Qué estaría pensando?

Ninguno de los dos todavía había tocado el tema de ayer y estaba segurísima de que Fon había estado sobrio cuando le dieron sus arranques reveladores emocionales.

¡¿A qué estaba esperando?! De seguro, si fuera alguna especie de ilusionista y practicara telepatía y esas cosas, sabría a lo qué atenerse…

Estaba cansándose de ponerse nerviosa a cada rato.

Cuando acabaron de comer, todavía seguían reunidos en la mesa, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos?—preguntó calmadamente Luce. Ya había anochecido y sólo quedaban un par de horas más para disfrutar de aquellos pases dorados.

— Yo por ahora me retiro ¡Kora!—se levantó Colonnello y luego tomó de la mano a Lal, ésta lo miró extrañada— Necesito que vengas conmigo—había una especie de seriedad y ansiedad en la mirada del rubio que Lal no opuso resistencia. El corazón de Colonnello latía a mil por minuto… Ella seguía igual que siempre con él, eso significaba que no se acordaba de lo sucedido en el Bar ya que Reborn y él se había limitado a decirles que se emborracharon y cuando las encontraron las guiaron a sus casa. Había tomado su decisión y conocía un espacio apartado para decirle que fuera su novia.

Reborn ya conocía los planes del rubio ya que él mismo se los comentó en clase, el resto miraba algo interesados la escena aunque algunos ya sospechaban lo que venía.

— ¿Reborn?—llamó Luce, ése le observó esperando a que hablase— Mm… en un puesto vi unas manzanas acarameladas ¿Me acompañas a comprar?

— Claro—ambos se levantaron y una vez que estaban lejos, el pelinegro se acercó al oído de su novia, hablándole despacio— Vi que mirabas con interés el "_Túnel del amor_"…—vio como la ojiazul se sonrojaba abruptamente, ésta reacción le hizo soltar una sonrisa de lado. Se separó de ella y tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos— ¿Sabes? No me importaría echar un vistazo si es contigo…

— ¡SKULL-SAMA ESTÁ ABURRIDO!—exclamó el pelimorado en medio de la mesa, llamando la atención de una que otra persona, pasó sus ojos por el Parque desinteresado hasta que vio que al fin abrieron la montaña rusa del Dragón— ¡Ore-sama ya vuelve!—y el pelimorado salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia a aquel lugar.

Al ver que las cosas ya no estaban tan interesantes, Verde se levantó y abandonó la mesa interesado en una que otra atracción.

Viper veía como de apoco los demás abandonaban la mesa y para cuando Verde abandonó la mesa, su corazón palpitaba furiosamente en su pecho. No se atrevió a mirar al pelinegro que también había permanecido en su puesto. _¡Los nervios me matan!_ Así que sin más, se levantó de la mesa un poco rígida, decidida a alejarse y dejar que algo de aire fresco ingrese a sus pulmones.

— Viper, espera—ahora sí estaba tan tiesa como un trozo de madera y juró por un momento que se le cortó la respiración— Deseo hablar contigo… _en un lugar un poco menos concurrido—_y sin esperárselo, el pelinegro la tomó de la mano y la guió entre la multitud.

…

Había esperado en todo el día el momento indicado para poder hablar con ella, y al fin lo había encontrado.

No podía sacarse ese beso de la cabeza, cuando menos lo esperó, la peliazul lo había halado de la camiseta y le había besado. Por la repentina acción casi cae sobre ella, pero logró sostenerse. Cuando terminó el roce, estaba completamente rojo y muy nervioso y cuando le iba a hablar de nuevo a la peliazul sobre lo que él sentía, ésta otra vez se había quedado dormida. Todo avergonzado salió de su apartamento.

Realmente quería decirle de una vez lo que sentía y tal vez robarle un beso…

Viper miró a su alrededor, era un pequeño parque con un pequeño lago en el centro, el cual era atravesado por un minúsculo puente rojo de madera. Todo el lugar era rodeado por árboles y arbustos. No había muchas personas allí y eso no era de sorprenderse, teniendo a semejantes juegos y montañas rusas no muy lejos, era obvio que iban a menospreciar éste parque.

Fon la hizo sentarse en una banca frente al lago, dentro del cual había uno que otro pez. Se sentaron juntos, siendo iluminados por el poste de luz que no estaba tan lejos, la luna y una tiendita de recuerdos. Apenas se podía escuchar a la gente y las máquinas que dejaron atrás.

Estaba muy confundida y la verdad era que no sabía qué esperar. ¿La rechazaría de una manera gentil? Porque ciertamente no esperaba una declaración de parte de él… no es que tuviera baja autoestima, pero la opción le parecía irreal.

Fon igualmente se sentía un poco ansioso y nervioso, trataba de controlar los latidos de su corazón, quería sonar seguro— V-Viper—bien, hasta ahora estaba fallando olímpicamente por lo que se golpeó mentalmente— Hace poco llegué a la realización de algo y quiero compartir esto que tengo contigo…

Con cada palabra que decía Fon, su ansiedad parecía aumentar más ¡Quería que fuera directamente al _grano_! No podía hacer más que bajar la cabeza e intentar usar la poca paciencia que tenía. ¡Se sentía tan avergonzada que ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos!

Fon miraba directamente a su compañera y se dio cuenta de que seguía con la cabeza gacha— Quisiera que me mires—con sus masculinas manos tomó el mentón de la peliazul, sorprendiéndola por la delicadeza de ese acto, la obligó a hacer contacto visual— lo que quiero decirte es que… yo…—vio cómo los labios de Fon se movían y cómo sus ojos parecían realmente mirar los suyos, eran _encantadores_.

La presión sobre ella se hizo más grande y ya no pudo más.

— ¡Si vienes a reclamarme por lo del beso, de una vez te digo que estuve borracha!—semi-exclamó la peliazul, alejándose del pelinegro, levantándose de la banca y dejándole al joven asiático con las palabras en la boca y con una expresión de sorpresa por la repentina interrupción— L-Lo de que te dije que y-yo estaba enamorada de ti… erm, no estoy diciendo que no sea cierto, pero no te lo iba a decir porque, porque ¡S-Sé que me vas a rechazar! Y ahora estoy algo arrepentida de…—ahora era el turno de Viper de callar.

Fon también se había levantado, la tomó de la mano para halarla hacia él y estampó sus labios con los de ella.

Viper estaba muy sorprendida; una corriente eléctrica pasó por su columna vertebral. No sabía muy bien qué hacer con sus manos, así que la que estaba libre se aferró al pecho del pelinegro y cerró los ojos.

A diferencia del vago recuerdo que tenía sobre el beso de anoche, éste se sentía como el primero en su ya no tan joven vida; cálido, casi dulce y _robado_.

Cuando se separaron lentamente, el pelinegro la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo, descansando la masculina barbilla en el hombro de la peliazul. Ambos con las mejillas calientes, silenciosos, dudando un poco de qué hacer luego de esa acción.

Fon se acercó hacia su oído, decidiendo ser el primero en hablar— ¿Sabes? Yo no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada—y a pesar de que la joven a su lado no pudiera ver su sonrisa, igual la dejó formarse en su rostro.

Viper quería mantenerse en tierra firme, no quería verse tan cursi y, ciertamente, _débil_ después de aquel beso… ni por todo el dinero del mundo admitiría que sintió esas "mariposas revoloteando" en su estómago que le explicó Luce cuando se recibe un beso de _ese_ ser _especial_. Pero era imposible volver a su "caparazón" al verse envuelta en tan firmes y fuertes brazos, así que, aprovechando a que él no la estuviera viendo, no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo para desaparecer su terrible rubor y correspondió lentamente el abrazo.

Una vez separados, Fon la miró donde deberían estar los ojos de la peliazul y la tomó de las manos un poco divertido al ver que ambos seguían algo sonrojados— Viper, yo te amo… te amo mucho. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—a medida que las palabras eran soltadas, el agarre se volvía cada vez más firme, pero sin lastimarla.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de Fon, un pequeño nudo se formó en su garganta y de alguna manera no podía apartar los ojos de aquella mirada tan profunda y sincera.

_Vaya… soy correspondida._

Se vio en la obligación de tragar para poder sacar las palabras— Fon… yo…

_¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip!_

Un timbre los sacó de su trance; el timbre provenía del celular de Fon.

La peliazul notó que no iba a responder la llamada— Deberías contestar—logró sacar en algo su habla.

— Tú eres más importante ahora—en ningún momento el pelinegro la soltó y dejó que el celular siguiera sonando.

Pero justo cuando Viper iba a hablar nuevamente, el celular de ella también comenzó a sonar y Fon, al darse cuenta de que evitar las llamadas no serviría, decidió contestar rápido.

— ¿Sí?... Estoy con Viper—una larga pausa— Si, ya vamos para allá—colgó y luego tomó nuevamente sus manos, pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntar, él le respondió— Es Luce, quiere que nos reunamos ya.

La peliazul solo asintió y habló luego de un corto silencio— Entonces, vamos.

El pelinegro no quería moverse de allí, pero al ver que la peliazul se dirigía a la salida aún con sus manos cogidas, la siguió. Quería su respuesta.

— ¿Fon?

— Mn—ya estaban en la salida del pequeño parque.

— Sí quiero ser tu novia—le estaba mirando fijamente, si bien no podía ver si así era, igualmente podía sentirlo. Le hizo sonreír el rubor que cubría sus blancas mejillas, de alguna manera se la veía _tierna_.

Y sin poder evitarlo, le robó otro beso.

…

Luce veía cómo los demás se acercaban. Verde se encontró con ellos hace poco por lo que le pidió que se quedara. Observó curiosa dos escenas; la primera era un totalmente sonriente rubio y una terriblemente sonrojada Lal tratando de golpearle, ambos bien tomados de las manos.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita. Realmente estaba muy contenta con ellos.

Ahora la segunda escena era un poco más inesperada, pero sabía que tarde o temprano iba a suceder; Fon y Viper también estaban tomados de las manos, callados, pero tranquilos.

¡Estaba tan contenta por sus amigos! Y ahora que veía venir corriendo a Skull, Luce se puso a pensar si Verde y Skull estaban saliendo con alguna muchacha. Realmente, era difícil decir… pero también les deseaba la misma felicidad.

Al estar todos reunidos, Skull cayó en cuenta de algo— ¡OHHHHH! ¡Pero si sempais ya tienen pare...! ¡Mfmp! ¿Mn?—el pelimorado vio que la mano de Luce le estaba cubriendo la boca para que no dijera una palabra más. Todavía no quería que ese tema se tocara en el grupo, sería mejor esperar a que ellos se decidieran a decirlo por su cuenta.

— ¿Y bien? Es un lindo día ¿No es así?—Luce habló, enviándoles una mirada de "Yo lo sé", pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Luce continuó— ¿Qué quieren hacer? Falta como media hora para que cierren el parque y…

— OH, ¡Ore-sama tiene una idea!—Skull interrumpió levantando las dos manos y prácticamente saltando para llamar la atención. Cuando tuvo la atención que quería gritó extasiado— ¡Vamos a la montaña rusa del Dragón!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya la abrieron, Kora?!—se le unió Colonnello— ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! ¡VAMOS!

Entonces, como dos niños pequeños, Skull y Colonnello salieron corriendo por toda la feria, el rubio arrastrado a Lal consigo la cual no paraba de reprochar.

Los demás los siguieron de cerca.

— ¡C-Colonnello-kun! ¡No… No corras! ¡Además… apenas a-acabemos de comer!—gritaba Luce.

…

Bien, hoy era un día especial. El grupo estaba más cerca que nunca y todos se veían tan amenamente felices.

Verde podía observarlo desde el sitio donde estaba, un poco lejos, porque fue a comprar con Reborn las bebidas para todos mientras esperaban a que llegaran sus respectivos trenes.

— ¡Ah! ¡Que hermoso peluche! ¡Viper! Tómame una foto con Skull y su peluche gigante de pulpo…—la pelinegra le pasó la cámara.

Fue un problema caminar con tremendo peluche gigante de pulpo hacia la estación, medía como un poco más de metro y medio.

Al terminar de tomar la foto, Viper otra vez se afianzó a su igual de enorme peluche de rana. La verdad era que Viper sentía una debilidad por los peluches, especialmente si eran de rana. Fon se lo había obsequiado después de ganarlo en un juego de tiro al blanco.

— ¡Colonnello, tú, grandísimo IDIOTA!—gritó Lal, se levantó de golpe y empezó a perseguir al rubio. La razón de su disgusto todavía desconocida.

Sí, todo estaba excelente.

— _Excelente_—murmuró Verde al ver que en funditas específicamente separadas y clasificadas se encontraba el ADN (cabellos) que logró recolectar en el Parque de Diversiones pertenecientes a cada uno de sus amigos. Sonrió siniestramente y sus lentes brillaron de malicia.

¡Tantos experimentos que podría hacer con esas muestras!

— Ni te atrevas—amenazó Reborn apareciendo sigilosamente detrás de él y quitándole las funditas del bolsillo de donde los tenía guardado.

— Tch, Reborn, siempre tan entrometido–frunció el entrecejo el futuro científico. Reborn solamente se dignó en ir hacia los demás con las bebidas.

— Por lo menos no me quitó las de reserva—sonrió nuevamente Verde, reuniéndose también con los demás.

— ¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Una foto con todos!—llamó Luce.

La pelinegra puso el temporizador y la cámara colocada en una banca para sostenerse.

Los ocho se reunieron y justo cuando se iba a tomar la foto, Skull se lanzó hacia delante saliendo en el medio y aterrizando en su peluche de pulpo.

_¡Click!_

— Hahahaha Verán que un día cuando seamos mayores ¡Haremos los siete días nuevamente!—sentenció Luce alegre y ya nostálgica con los demás concordando con ella.

— ¡Y treparemos el monte Everest, Kora!

— ¡Y nos subiremos a la montaña Rusa más rápida y alta del mundo!

— ¡Y surfearemos en Hawaii, Kora! Aunque también sería justo para Reborn visitar una fábrica y plantación de café para que… ¡Auch! ¡KORA!

— Reborn, no golpees a Colonnello-kun.

— ¡Exacto, Reborn! ¡Kora! Hazle caso a tu…

¡Tump!

— ¡Perdóname, Lal! ¡Kora!

— ¡COLONNELLO! ¡DOBLEMENTE IDIOTA! ¡Rompiste mi celular!

— ¡Sempais, cuidado!

¡CRASH!

— ¡¿Cómo demonios rompieron ese vidrio?!

— Deberíamos pagarlo.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Vámonos! ¡Corran!

— ¡OIGAN! ¡MUCHACHOS MALCRIADOS! ¡VENGAN ACÁ!

— Pero si los trenes ya están llegando…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 9**

**El VÁLIDO Día Verde**

_**The End?**_

ES EL PRIMER LONG-FIC QUE TERMINO! Realmente es un logro! Gracias a TOOOOOODOSS los que me acompañaron en este fic, tanto para los que comentaron, pusieron favoritos, se pasearon por aquí o simplemente leyeron, de verdad gracias! nwn de verdad me encantaría poner el nombre de todos aquellos que me comentaron y me pusieron favoritos, pero es tarde, son las 11:44 p.m. se supone que debí haber hecho un par de deberes y estudiar para mi extremadamente super que hyper difícil lección-examen acumulativo de computación, pero estoy aquí finalmente actualizando y nada más importa.

Espero que me haya salido bien el final y realmente se siente bien acabar algo tan grande! xDD espero que nos leamos en otros de mis fics!

Por favor déjenme saber sus opiniones que son siempre bienvenidos!

¿Reviews? nwn

Gracias!


End file.
